NUESTRO DESTINO
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE COMO JASPER Y ALICE, TIENEN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO, ELLA SALE DEL HOSPITAL PSIQUIATRICO Y EL HUYE DEL EJERCITO... ENCUENTRAN PERSONAS QUE LES AYUDAN A SABER QUE ES SER UNA FAMILIA Y COMO SE ES SER AMADO. TODOS HUMANOS
1. mi triste vida

**1.- MI TRIZTE VIDA **

**ALICE POV.**

_**Era de noche, estaba en un callejón y de pronto llegan 3 hombres. Me empezaron a jalonear, decían algo pero yo no entendía nada, de repente uno de los tipos salio volando, me volví para ver q sucedía y solo pude ver unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, que eran mi todo, mi mundo la razón de mi existir.**_

_**Aquel hermoso joven me miro y se dio la vuelta para poder dar otro puñetazo a otro de los tipos que me sujetaba. Me abraso y……………**_

_**Yo estaba en mi habitación, solo era un sueño, pero a decir verdad mis sueños no eran comunes por alguna razón siempre se volvían realidad. Así q una parte de mi estaba feliz por q pronto vería a aquel hermoso salvador Mio. **_

-paciente 424- me gritaron mientras abrían la puerta- Alice, es la hora del baño y los estudios preciosa.

Fred era me doctor, me quería mucho y yo a el. El era como mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo en este horrendo lugar.

Me tomo por la cintura y me llevo al cuarto de baño. Cuando termine el me esperaba en la puerta, me agarro la mano y me llevo a su consultorio para hacerme los análisis. Me dejo en la banca mientras entraba a acomodar las cosas.

-¿Qué has visto hoy 424?- me pregunto Kathy una de las secretarias q trabajaban para Fred. No dije nada no quería que supieran de mi salvador.-veo que ya aprendiste ¿verdad? 424.-Había algo en su cometario que no alcance a comprender- Parece que hoy no te tocara jugar con la luz que mala suerte tengo.- dijo con malicia

-424 pasa- Fred me hablaba así enfrente de los demás, peor cuando estábamos solos- Preciosa siéntate- me trataba muy bien.

_**Estaba sentada, entra Kathy con el café de Fred y "sin querer" me tira el café encima**_

-Me tirara el café encima- dije cuando regrese al presente- Es lo que ella quiere-Fred se paro al entender a lo que me refería.

-¿algo mas Alice?- yo le negué con la cabeza – vamos párate de ahí- volví a negar.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Kathy con el café.

-Aquí le traigo su café Doctor Creeve- entro moviéndose como si se fuera a romper.

-424 valla a la camilla por favor- yo hice lo que me pidió, mientras Kathy me miraba con disgusto-Gracias Kathy eres un amor.

De nada doctor es todo un placer, hasta luego- dijo saliendo por la puerta y sonrojándose un poco.

Ves no paso nada- me dijo Fred cuando se acerco a abrasarme.

No se dará por vencida

No permitiré que te haga daño, te lo prometo Alice.


	2. saliendo del infierno

2.- **SALIENDO DEL INFIERNO**

_**yo estaba en un rincón de mi cama abrasándome las rodillas, cuando se abre la puerta de mi habitación. Una luz deslumbrante me impide ver……… la cara me mi salvador tan hermosa, me tendía la mano y yo la tome.**_

Empecé recoger mis cosas cuando reaccione, sabia que hoy lo conocería, por fin estaría con el.

No tenia muchas cosas; solo unos dibujos que había hecho al despertar de uno de mis sueños. Eran 7 personas entre ella mi salvador, todas me sonreían. Y por primera vez sentí que tenía a una familia que me quería.

-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!, apártate de la puerta- me dijo la voz de Fred al otro lado- como en mi sueño me abrace las piernas arriba de la cama y la luz me deslumbro- Alice, amor tienes que irte de aquí- se acerco ami y me cargo sacándome del cuarto- Aquí es donde tienes que ir- de dio un sobre-Yo te alcanzare cuando pueda- me dijo llevándome a la salida.

Habían pasado como 2 horas desde que salí del hospital. Estaba en banca de un parque tratando de aclarar mis ideas para poder seguir mi camino.

Como estaba nerviosa saque mis dibujos y los admire; el primero era toda mi familia junta, después uno por uno hasta llegar a mi salvador. De él tenia 2 y los 2 me encantaban, hacían que con solos verlos me sintiera feliz, tranquila, VIVA.

Una ventisca hizo que mis dibujos se fueran volando. Corrí como loca para recuperarlos, avance como 2 calles antes de tenerlos todos, el ultimo se había quedado en un callejón. Cuando me dirigía de nuevo al parque empecé a oír mucho ruido y murmullos, de pronto me encontraba rodeada de 3 tipos.

-tienes frío preciosura??- me dijo el que parecía mas viejo- Yo te puedo calentar y al mismo tiempo hacerte feliz.

Por alguna extraña razón mis ojos se nublaron y empezaron a salir lagrimas de ellos.

No llores nena te la vas a pasar muy bien- me dijo otro que se agachaba, al parecer para tomar mis pies.

_**Vi una cama donde yo me encontraba desnuda, solo con una sabana tapando mi cuerpo y las risas de esos tipos.**_

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, mas de lo que había gritado en toda mi vida__y con un horror que nunca había sentido.

Uno de los sujetos me tapo la boca. Yo empecé a moverme desesperada, dando patadas y manotazos a los 3. Oí como discutían algo pero no entendía nada. Solo quería que me soltaran y poder ir en busca de mi salvador.

Me soltaron y abrí los ojos para saber que es lo que había sucedido. Tres personas estaban peleando, mientras el que reconocí como el más viejo se encontraba en el suelo.

Regrese la mirada a la pelea al mismo tiempo que veía a otro de los hombres caer. En ese momento puede ver su cabello dorado y esos ojos azules que tanto ansiaba ver – que en este momento se encontraban enojados-pero ahí estaba. El me miro un segundo y se volteo a darle un puñetazo al otro sujeto que estaba con el.

Cuando lo dejo en es suelo yo recogí mis cosas mientras el venia hacia mi, me tomo en los brazos como si fuera un bebe y salio corriendo de ahí. Mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho. Y empezaba a sollozar en su cuello.

Como pude le tendí la carta que me había dado Fred, con la dirección a la que debía de ir. Esperando que el supiera donde era por que yo no tenia ni idea. Bueno a lo mejor y si sabia pero no quería apartarme de el, para nada.

- ahí quieres ir?- me pregunto. Su voz era lo más hermoso que haya oído en toda mi vida. Era una mezcla perfecta de un poeta, serio y controlado pero al mismo tiempo aterciopelada y dulce, con un toque exacto de una armoniosa música de Ángeles.

Yo asentí con la cabeza ya que no podía articular palabra alguna. Y por otra parte tenia la garganta seca.

OK, pronto estaremos ahí, no te preocupes- me dijo mientas me acomodaba en sus brazos y me besaba la frente-Todo esta bien, estas a salvo.

"estas a salvo"…. Eso me repetía mucho mientras íbamos a aquel lugar. Y claro que esta a salvo, él estaba con migo, ya nada podía ir mal, y si así fuera él estaría con migo para siempre o eso espero.


	3. CAMBIO REPENTINO

Holaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡ como están ojala y les guste

Los personajes principales son de STEPHENIE MEYER los de mas son sacados de esta cabecita loca jiji espero que les guste y porfa manden comentarios si??

He leído que hablan varios personajes por eso lo hice así grax x todo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JASPER POV**

**3.-CAMBIO REPENTINO**

_Y estaba arto de matar y matar y matar gente, de dejarla herida, dejar a familias incompletas. Ser el miedo de todas las personas que conozco, de no tener una familia, de no tener a nadie con quien poder estar cuando me sienta enfermo, triste, enojado, desorientado y sobretodo para cuando pueda sentir feliz y completo._

_No sabía quien ni como era ella, ni Campoo cando ni donde la conocería, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día la encontrare, no me daré por vencido._

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo para poder encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche, ya que había huido del ejercito y en mi hogar no tenia donde quedarme.

Me encontraba en un parque por pude apreciar ya que era de noche. Cuando oí un grito, parecía de mujer, fue fuerte y con pavor; así que sin pensarlo 2 veces fui directo al lugar donde provenía el ruido.

Entrando a un callejón vi lo mas espantos que había observado en toda mi vida – y si que he visto cosas una muchacha de complexión pequeña de cabello obscuro y 3 hombres que la sujetaban, uno de ellos le tapaba la boca al parecer para que no gritara mas.

No lo pude soportar, SINDO un "caballero" sureño que soy, no podía dejar que lastimaran a una mujer. Así que corrí hacia ellos y empuje al que sostenía uno de los pies de la dama, cuando cayo al suelo se pego en la cabeza con una piedra y quedo inconsciente.

Los otros 2 se me fueron en sima así que trate de alejarme de ella para que no saliera lastimada.

Era un buen peleador- no por nada fui el Mayor Jasper Hale (el mayor mas joven en todos los tiempos) por un tiempo, que modesto soy-así que sabia que podía con esos 2. le di un puñetazo en el estomago al tipo, y uno puñetazo en la cara. Este callo en sima de su compañero, esto seria cómico pero en esos momentos no estaba para eso.

Cuando di la vuelta para enfrentarme al otro me tope con unos perfectos, rojos, hinchados y hermosos ojos cafés claro. Algo dentro de mi interior se movió cunado la mire.

¿Cómo podía ser que esas………. Personas le habían hecho daño a un ángel como aquel que veía? ¿Cómo era posible que estos hijos de... quien sabe quien podrían lastimar el ser mas bello que existía? ¿Cómo?

Con el enojo que salio de mi le pegué al ultimo de los tipos que había. Con el si descargue ni coraje hasta que sangro de la nariz y callo de rodillas para después doblarse.

Fui corriendo hacia mi ángel la cargue y me fui de ahí con ella en mis brazos como si fuera mi bebé. Ella se acurruco en mi pecho, eso hizo que se sonrojara pero ella no se dio cuenta. Y empezó a sollozar eso hizo que me enojara un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me sintiera mejor por que la tenia con migo y no permitiría que le hicieran mas daño.

Sentí su mano bajar su mano así que disminuí el paso. Ella me dio un sobre. Lo leí, tenia una dirección, para ser precisos era la dirección de un hotel. Lo se por que pase por el en la tarde.

-ahí quieres ir?- le pregunte. Ella asintió con la cabeza-OK pronto estaremos ahí, no te preocupes- le dije y la acomodaba en los brazos para dirigirme hacia el hotel. Yo no quería dejarla ir, quería que estuviera junto ami.

Sin poder resistirlo la pegue mas ami pecho y le bese la frente. Quería besarla en la boca, pero no podía hacerle eso, era de mala educación y podía asustarse más mi bello ángel y eso es lo que no quería.

-todo esta bien, estas a salvo- _yo te protegeré ángel mío, no dejare que alguien más te lastime._

"_estas a salvo" _se lo dije varias veces porque eso hacia que yo me sitiera bien. No se, pero por primera vez en casi -para mi- un siglo sentí esperanza y sobre todo me sentí completo y feliz.

Teniéndola en mis brazos eso es todo lo que necesito, más que el agua o el aire, yo lo necesito a ella, a mí ÁNGEL GARDIAN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero sus R.R digan lo q piensan sean buenos o malos bsos

ALICE CULLEN (LUISA)


	4. EL MAYOR J WHITLOCK

Los personajes principales son de STEPHENIE MEYER los de mas son sacados de esta cabecita loca

COMENTARIOS PORFA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE POV**

4.- ** MAYOR J. WHITLOCK**

En un cierto tiempo llegamos a aquel lugar, no se si fue rápido o despacio, si fueron 5min o un año, no me importaba yo estaba con mi salvador, el estaba junto ami, me abrazaba, me sostenía, y yo… yo estaba feliz, con el todo era perfecto.

Cuando llegamos me dí cuenta que era un hotel. Fuimos a la recepción y me bajo al suelo pero no me soltó en ningún momento. Me agarro de la cintura y me pego a su costado.

-buenas noches srita, vengo por la habitación 22-C. dijo mi salvador a la recepción.

Ella le sonrío muy coquetamente y eso me molesto bastante, así que sin pensarlo me habrase mas a el.

-buenas noches señor, claro- dijo chocando su lista- esa habitación…. ¿tiene la reservación señor?- mi salvador le dio el sobre que yo l e había dado y llamo al chaperon- lleva a los…… señores?- dijo haciendo una mueca e mi dirección- a la habitación 22-C.

-por aquí por favor- nos indico-su equipaje ya ha llegado y esta guardado señores, y si necesitan algo solo llamen.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, mi salvador me sentó en la cama se quito su saco y me lo puso. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

-has de estar cansada, espera deja te preparo u baño ¿quieres?- yo no podía creer que hermoso y caballeroso era aquel hombre. Volví a asentir, pero ya no era por que tenia seca la Garganta sino por que el me dejo sin habla.- Ahorita regreso- y se fue al baño.

Tenia fría la mano así que las metí en uno de los bolsillos del saco. Sentí algo frío y como de metal, la curiosidad me venció y lo saque para ver que era. Una insignia eso era y en esta se leía

**MAYOR**

**J. WHITLOCK**

Mi salvador se llamaba J. WHITLOCK. El Mayor J. Whitlock. ¿pero que era J.? No me importaba lo iba a descubrir, por lo menos sabia su apellido el que pronto seria mío¡.

Me puse roja al pensarlo y feliz, la persona más feliz del mundo.

El salio del baño así que deje la insignia en su lugar lo mas rápido que pude y sin querer me puse mas roja.

-veo que ya estas mejor- me dijo al mirarme- ya esta el baño listo- y me dedico una sonrisa. La sonrisa más perfecta que podría tener alguien.

Me pare dejando el saco en la cama y me fui hacia el baño. Estando en la puerta me volteé y le agarre las manos, me puse de puntillas y le bese la mejilla.

Cuando lo hice una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Le sonreí y antes de que me pusiera como un jitomate me metí al baño.

Estando en la tina trate de relajarme y de ignorar ese cosquilleo que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo. Primero pensé que era por el frío que tenia mi cuerpo y lo caliente del agua, pero cada vez que me acordaba que mi J. Whitlock estaba en el otro cuarto las descargas eléctricas eran mas fuertes.

_**Estaba mi J. Whitlock en la cama, se para y empieza a ver los cajones. En uno encuentra ropa para mi, después de poner la ropa en la cama sale de la habitación con la intención de no regresar.**_

_**¡¡¡¡ NOOOOOO!!!**_

No lo podía permitir, así que me Salí rápido y quite el tapón para que se fuera el agua. Me puse una toalla y trate de secarme rápido, cuando acabo de salir el agua lo volví a tapar y empecé a llenar otra vez.

Cuando Salí del baño el estaba en la puerta del cuarto. El se volvió para mirarme y los 2 nos pusimos rojos al chocar las miradas. Se veía tan tierno cuando se sonrojaba.

¿ya….ya…..ya te sientes m.. me.. mejor?- era tan lindo cando se travo hizo que me quedara sin habla otra vez así que volví a decirle con la cabeza- bueno mmmm…… encontré ropa, te la puse sobre la cama- tratando de no tropezar me dirigí hacia la cama- este …. Yo….. me retiro para que … pueda cambiarse- no podía permitir que se fuera .

¿mayor Whitlock?- pregunte…………………..

Jiji ahí esta otro capi ojala y les guste acuérdense- mándenme review porfa con cariño ALICE CULLEN (LUISA)


	5. MI PASADO

Los personajes principales son de STEPHENIE MEYER los de mas son sacados de esta cabecita loca.

Si tiene lugares, nombres e ideas q les gustaría q pusiera avísenme.

GRACIAS a todos por sus monetarios:

ESME ANNE PLATT D CULLEN (MARLENE) gracias por estar con yop en todos los momentos X ser mi amiga

TERRA también a ti por leer esta loca historia y prometo poner más y sobre la ortografía la culpa la tiene esta maquina jijiji (a alguien le tengo q hachar la culpa q no sea yop).

KAHIA me gusta que te guste mi gustoso finc y que sea un misterio misterioso que causa misterio ese es lo q espero q les guste

También garx a mis amigas que hacen el favor de leer este q son

BELLA SWAN DE CULLEN (TANIA), ROSALIE LILIAN HALE DE CULLEN (KARLA), Y JESSI soto

ACUERDENSE DE MANDAR SUS COMENTRIOS.

-.-.--.--.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.

_**5.- **__**MI PASADO**_

**ALICE POV.**

-¿Mayor Whitlock?- pregunte, el se quedo pasmado, no se movió durante un buen tiempo así que me acerque a el-Ya le prepare el baño, yo no era la única que necesitaba un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarse.

- yo……ah…. Eh… mmm……- ¿yo lo puse nervioso? No o si??- gra.. gracias señorita, no se hubiera molestado.

-las gracias se las tengo que dar yo a usted, por que usted me salvo de esos….. tipos, usted me trajo aquí, usted me preparo el baño y me busco ropa- como me gustaría decirle que el era lo que yo esperaba para se feliz. En pocas palabras AMOR DE MI VIDA ¿Qué? ¿Amor? Aahh- Yo soy quien le tiene que agradecer.

-claro que no, yo lo hice por gusto y no tiene nada que agradecer- me dijo acercándose a a mi.

-De todos modos lo quiero hacer así que- claro que lo quería hacer, era lo único que podía hacer- MUCHAS GRACIAS MAYOR WHITLOCK.

-Gracias a usted por prepararme el baño y ser la muchacha mas linda que hayan visto mis ojos- diciendo eso me beso la mano, dejo su saco en la cama y se metió al baño. Yo me quede parada híper ventilando en medio de la habitación.

-Alice te tienes que vestir no te puedes quedar así, y además tienes que buscarle ropa a tu salvador-me dije a mi misma para poder salir de mi trance.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude. Mi ropa era un hermoso vestido blanco de manta que llegaba debajo de la rodillas, un abrigo precioso color caqui y unas botas del mismo color. Tenia que reconocerlo era bueno combinando ropa (**XD no soy muy buena con la ropa así q espero que me haya quedado bien mi descripción y la q falta jiji**). Después de vestirme empiece a buscar en los cajones. En los primeros encontré ropa para mi y en los sig. Eran trajes como los que usa Fred.

FRED!!

El había dicho que me alcanzaría pero… ¿y mi salvador? ¿si venia Fred que haría con él?

_**Vi una toalla y luego las manos de mi mayor la sacaba del toallero.**_

Me apresure a buscarle ropa. Saque un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una playera también obscura y la puse encima de la cama.

Al abrir el cajón de la izquierda para buscar una chamarra, me encontré con un sobre que tenia escrito mi nombre. Así que lo abrí, en el sobre había dinero y una carta. Pude reconocer la letra de Fred, pero Nola leí por que en ese momento oí la puerta del baño abrir.

-encontré ropa para usted también- le dije volteándome.

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Estoy enfrente de un Dios un hermosísimo ¡DIOS GRIEGO! Llevaba sus Pantalones puestos pero el pecho estaba desnudo y muy, muy pero muy bien formado. Su cabello mojado hacia que se viera súper SEXY.

-gracias señorita- dijo acercándose a la cama.

- yo… yo voy a bajo a..a ver si puedo conseguir comida- dije como pude y sentí como se me subía toda la sangre a mi cabeza y me ponía roja otra vez.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta me agarro la mano y me jalo hacia él.

-disculpe, pero no se su nombre, al parecer usted sabe el mío y me gustaria saber como se llama señorita.

-No, yo solo se me su apellido, pero no su nombre- me defendí-Lo se por casualidad, por que yo metí mis manos a su saco para poder calentarme y ahí me encontré su insignia. De verdad, no era mi intención hacerlo ni nada de eso, fue por accidente….- ya no pude seguir ya que su dedo índice me tapo la boca.

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones, no la pienso regañar ni decir nada, alcontrario me gusta que lo sepa- dijo quitando el dedo de mi boca y la bajaba hacia mi mano- Y mi nombre es JASPER, Jasper Whitlock- después se inclino y me beso la mano otra vez (esto me esta encantando)- Y ahora me gustaría oír el suyo.

-e…. el…. El mío es Alice- agache la cabeza para que no me viera avergonzada- Solo Alice, yo no tengo apellido y si lo tengo no recuerdo que me lo hayan dicho.

-disculpe pero no comprendo mi quería Alice ¿Quién no se lo dijo?

-es que yo- tome una bocada de aire para poder seguir contando. Por alguna razón quería que se enterara. Le tenía confianza- Yo… yo estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico durante mmmm varios años. Yo ya no recuerdo a mis padres, ni a mi familia. Solo recuerdo a los que trabajaban ahí y la mayoría me trataba mal, me decían que era un fenómeno, por que realmente no estoy loca, solo que…- alce la vista temerosa de su reacción lo que me sorprendió es que parecía enojado- Yo tengo sueños mmm proféticos, se puede decir que veo el futuro y a las personas del hospital les daba miedo,

O les da miedo mis visiones. El único que era amable con migo el fue quien me saco de ese lugar, el que me dio esta dirección. El ha sido muy importante para mi, un gran amigo, mi único amigo.

Me senté en el costado de la cama y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y luego ya estaba en los brazos de Jasper y mi cabeza recostada en su pecho. El empezó a acariciarme el cabello y después la espalda.

-Que estupidos son- dijo, su voz hermosa había cambiado, ahora era fría y con rencor- Tratar a un ángel como tu, con un gran don como si fuera cualquier cosa- sentí como inhalaba profundamente-Pero me alegro que ya estés lejos de ellos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así abrasándonos, mi llanto se había calmado, pero no me quería mover de ahí.

_**Un callejón un bulto tirado, el aire **__**movía algo banco.**_

me sentí triste pero no sabia ka razón.

Cuando se movió Jasper me tense, después prendió la tele y le puso a los canales de noticias, después volvió a acomodarme en su pecho y a acariciarme nuevamente.

La tele hablaba y yo no le ponía atención.

"_se muy triste lo del osito…………… o si pronto lo veremos por aquí ………………la __explosión ha dejado varios heridos…………_

_Esto es terrible acaban de encontrar un cadáver parece ser de un doctor lo han identificado como Fred Creeve de 48 años doctor del psiquiátrico "Angeles". Parece ser que lo torturaron antes de dejarlo ahí. Que horribles personas. Le mantendremos informado._

Me tense al oír su nombre. NO, no podía ser posible Fred, Mi amigo Fred, Mi Fred ¿MUERTO? ¡¡¡NO!!! Esto era una pesadilla.

Todo era fantástico y ¿ ahora que?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alice?- otravez las lagrimas voltearon a salir, pero ahora eran mas gordas y me nublaron la vista - ¡Alice! Me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?.

Fred no, no, no lo podía creer no lo quería creer, no pudo haber muerto.

-¿el doctor de que hablaban era tu amigo?

-Si era el no ¿Por qué?- me abrase de el- ahora ya estoy completamente sola-

_**Vi**__** a las personas de mis dibujos mi "familia" y Jasper estaba con ellos**_

Eso me conforto, pero aun así yo me sentía mal, uno de mis movimientos visualice el sobre que había en el buró.

Me pare y Jasper me siguió, tome la carta y la extendí para poder leerla.

**Espero que les guste ahí se los dejo grax a todas las que han leído mi finc.**

**Les tengo algo importante que decir.**

**Como se acerca el día que presentare el examen para ingresar a la uni tengo que estudiar y tengo mucha tarea yla verdad tengo que echarle ganas para poder salir bien del bacho jiji así que lo actualizare cada 4 dias.**

**El lunes subiré lo que sigue y luego hasta el viernes y así sucesivamente **

**Disculpen las molestias que esto les causa pero tengo que se así jiji.**

**Se que querrán matarme por lo que acabo se subir así que vallan diciendo que es lo q les párese mal y en dond nos vemos para mi juicio final.**

**Grax.**

**Besos y abrasos, si quieres un beso de los Cullen pueden agarrarlos MENOS JASPER el es MÍO grax**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE** __ __


	6. LA CARTA

**JASPER POV.**

No podía creer la suerte que tenia.

Tener a un ángel en mis brazos, saber que el ángel no me quería dejar ir. Luego ese hermoso ángel me besa -la mejilla- calo pero eso basto para que mi corazón necesitara como media hora para calmarse sin contar como las mil corrientes eléctricas recorrieren mi cuerpo y el deseo de tocar sus labios con los míos.

Después de decidir que debería irme, me encuentro con esa deidad casi desnuda, solo con una toalla cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo. No debería pensar así pero no podía resistirme. Yo era un hombre y lo que ella hacia me volvía loco. Me trababa cuando le hable. Bueno sale del baño semidesnuda y se ve más que preciosa, yo le enseño la ropa que encontré para ella y va directamente hacia ella. Cuando me retiro la oigo hablarme, su voz era hermosa, angelical. Diciéndome que me había preparado el baño.

Le di las gracias y le bese la mano. No podía permitirme ir mas lejos aunque lo deseara.

Ahora ya no podia, no queria alejarne de ella. Mi nuevo trabajo era cuidar y saber mas de mi Alice.

Decidi que ya era hora de salir del agua asi que lo hice. Me puse los pantalones, me daba pena estar desnudo frente de ella. Esperaba que eso acabara pronto. Respire profundo y Sali del baño. Ella estaba en el tocador tenia algo en la mano, lo dejo ahi y se daba vuelta mientras me decia.

-encontre ropa para usted tambine- se quedo quieta y sin saber por que me reconforte. No seria la primera mujer que se me quedaba viendo asi, pero era la primera a la que me gustaba y me complacia que se me quedara viendo asi.

-gracias señorita- le conteste y camine hacia la cama, la ropa no era muy de mi estilo pero me lapondria solo por que me la escojio ella.

-yo... yo voy a bajo a..a ver si puedo conseguir comida-se iva y yo no tenia mis respuestas. Aunque solo lo que mas queria es oir su nombre. me di la vuelta y le tome el brazo para que no se fuera.

Se habia puesto la ropa que le prepare y me di cuenta que no era tan malo combinando ropa de mujer –se me subio un poquito el ego- o ella con cualquier combinacion y ropa se veia hermosa. Ok la segunda opcion era la mas acertada.

-disculpe, pero no se su nombre, al parecer usted sabe el mío y me gustaria saber como se llana señorita.

-No, yo solo me se su apellido, pero no su nombre. lo se por casualidad, por que yo metí mis manos a su saco paara poder calentarme y ahí encontre su insignia. De verdad, no era mi intencion hacerlo ni nada de eso, fue por accidente...- le tape la no sabia que se pondria asi. Claro que no me esculcaba pero queria que ella lo supiera.

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones, no la pienso regañar ni decir nada, al contrario me gusta que lo sepa-¡me fascinaba!, con delicadeza quite mi dedo de su boca y busque su mano, y con el deseo de que supiera de mi le dije-Y mi nombre es JASPER, Jasper Whitlock- le volví a besar la mano- Y ahora me gustaría oír el suyo.

-e…. el…. El mío es Alice- agacho la cabeza- Solo Alice, yo no tengo apellido y si lo tengo no recuerdo que me lo hayan dicho.

¿Cómo? ¿No tiene apellido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabia de mi Alice? NADA

-disculpe pero no comprendo mi querida Alice ¿Quién no de lo dijo?

-Es que yo-se veía tan nerviosa como si fuera a confesar un crimen-Yo… yo estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico durante mmmm varios años-¿Qué? Alice en un hospital ¿psiquiátrico?- Yo ya no recuerdo a mis padres, ni a mi familia. Solo recuerdo a los que trabajaban ahí y la mayoría me trataba mal, me decían que era un fenómeno-OK oficialmente estoy como pendejo en estado de shok ¿Cómo se atrevían ha hacerle eso?-por que real mente no estoy loca, solo que- alzo la vista temerosa-yo tengo sueños proféticos, se puede decir que veo el futuro y a las personas del hospital les daba medio, o les da miedo mis visiones.-mi ángel tenias un don tenia que suponerlo- El único que era amable con migo, el fue quien me saco de ese lugar, el que me dio esta dirección El ha sido muy importante para mi, un gran amigo, mi único amigo.

Sentía celos de ese doctor pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido con el por cuidar de mi Alice mientras no la encontraba.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar. No quería que llorara, era horrible verla así

Me gustaba cuando se sonroja, cuando se ríe tímida, cuando esta feliz pero no degusta ni un poquito verla llorar. Así que me acerque y la acurruque en mis brazos y empecé a acariciar sus precioso cabello negro y sin detenerme baje a su espalda tan suabe y linda a pesar del abrigo.

-Que entupidos son- mas que entupidos pero no podía utilizar ese vocabulario con ella-Tratar a un ángel como tu, con un gran don cama si fuera cualquier cosa- inhale para calmarme, no quería que se sintiera mal con eso. Pero juro que los quería hacer sufrir- Pero me alegro que ya estés lejos de ellos- y que estés con migo.

Estuve un buen rato consolándola, miente estaba en dos partes ala vez una con ella y la otra irritándome por las tonterías de los del hospital y sus padres cada vez me enojaba mas. Alice mi Alice ya no lloraba solo sollozaba pero yo no la soltaba. Estar en silencio hizo que mi furia incrementara así que prendí el televisor y le puse en las noticias. No le prestaba atención, pero el ruido ayudaba a no pensar en eses desalmados.

Alice se puso tensa de un momento al otro.

_Doctor del psiquiátrico "Angeles". Parece ser que lo torturaron de dejarlo ahí. Que horribles personas. Le mantendremos informado._

¿Doctor? ¿Psiquiátrico? ¿Muerto? Oh no.

Alice seguía sin moverse y eso no me gustaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alice?-no me respondía y se puso a llorar otra vez- ¡Alice! Me estas asustando- y eso es quedarse corto-¿Qué pasa?

Yo tenia una idea de lo pasaba ojala y este equivocado.

-¿el doctor de que hablaban era tu amigo?- claro que era eso ya lo sabia

-si era el, no ¿Por qué?- me abrazo y yo le correspondí- ahora ya estoy completamente sola.

Esta bien eso me daba la oportunidad de quedarme con ella y no me iria de su lado. Pero no era el momento para eso.

Ella estaba sufriendo y eso es lo que estoy odiando más que cualquier cosa, más de lo que yo no sabía que podía llegar. Que Alice sufra.

Se paro y fue hacia ¿el tocador?

Yo la seguí ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tomo una carta que estaba en sima la estiro y se sentó en la cama. Yo me senté a su lado de ella y la atraje contra mi pecho de modo de que o pudiera leer la cata y tuviera soporte.

La letra tenia que reconocer era bonita

_**Mi querida Alice**_

_**Lo mas seguro es que cuando leas esta carta yo no estaré a tu lado, pero quiero que te enteres de tu vida.**_

_**Te llevaron cuando tu tenias 12 años por que (como ya debes de saber) veías cosas que pasaran. Me dieron tu casi y me contaste algo muy interesante. Ese día llegaste junto ami muy alegre, ma abrasaste y me diste las gracias.**_

_**-"gracias" **_

_**-por que me las das?**_

_**-por cuidarme.**_

_**Esto me lo dijiste con un gesto que decía que era Ovio, uno de tus gestos que más me gustaban y no volvería a ver.**_

_**- de nada, pero no te he cuidado ¿Cómo me das las gracias?**_

_**-pero lo harás, durante unos años y después nos separaremos, eso va a ser muy triste.**_

_**Me contaste que llegaría este día, donde yo te sacaría de ahí y me hablaste de tu salvador azul.**_

_**-¿y quien es tu salvador? ¿Por qué azul?**_

_**-no lo conozco bien solo lo he visto en mis sueños y azul por que sus ojos que son azules. Es el amor de mi vida, y después de que nos encontremos estaré siempre con el y tambien me amara como yo a el así que mucho mucho mucho mucho.**_

_**Tu te alejaste de mi dando vuelta hasta llegar con tu mama.**_

_**Esa fue la primera y ultima que te vi sonreír feliz. Yo nunca lo olvide y lo recuerdo perfectamente.**_

_**Presiento que en estos momentos estarás con él y con mi mala suerte el estara con tigo para siempre y te amara.**_

_**Tal vez esto no lo recuerdes, por que te olvido todo con los electroshock que te daban y no lograba detener. También por eso mismo olvidaste a tu familia y tu nombre. Sabes que eres Alice, por que yo te lo decía, nunca me gusto llamarte por el numero, por que para mi eras más que una paciente.**_

_**Tu nombre es Mary Alice Brandon y en estos momentos tienes 18 año.**_

_**No he buscado a tu familia y te pido que no lo hagas. Te pido que seas feliz con tu salvador solo eso.**_

_**TE AMO**_

_**ATTE: FRED **_

_**P.D. el dinero que encontraras el sobre es para que puedas sobrevivir y papeleo por lo mientras.**_

Me hubiera gustado poder darle las gracias por cuidar de mi Alice y protegerla durante 6 años que su familia no pudo, y que esos malditos. También quería sabre si el salvador quera yo ¿Alice me había visto? ¿Dijo que ella me amaba? ¿ yo la amaba?

….-.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--.---.--.--.--.---.---.---.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.-.--.-.-.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.-.---.--.---.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Como están **

**Gracias a todas por leer mi finc.**

**Este Capi no esta completo pero no he podido escribir y como les dije q para hoy lo subía mejor le deje así para q en el otro capi se emocionen jijijijijijijijiji}**

**R.R Porfa las quiero **

**Esme te quiero mucho mucho y ahí estare por ti para siempre nadie nos separara**

**El viernes prometo darles gracias a todas 1 por 1 **

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE.**


	7. LA CARTA 2da part

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡**

**Ahora si ya ****pondré el capi completo y el otro capi, ósea el 7 jijijiji así q empiezo dando gracias antes de seguir**

**KAHIA-CHAN: muchas grax por tu coment. Me gusta mucho q te guste y q te cause emoción de lo emocionante mas emoción muchas gracias y espero q t gust como los d +.**

**CRISTTI: si espero q siga pillado depuse d lo pondré ojala y te siga agradando**

**FRAN: grax si es genial con solo q sea d Jazzy y Allie (yo ) (jiji)**

**--.-.--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.---.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Continuación de capitulo 6 LA CARTA**

_¿Alice me había visto? ¿Dijo que me amaba? ¿Yo la amaba?_

La última pregunta no la se yo nunca he amado a nadie aunque sin que llevara 24hr de conocerla y ya era todo para mí.

La abrase mas fuerte y puse mi mentón en su hombro para que mis labios rozaran su oreja, cosa que tenia muchas ganas de hacer.

- el tiene razón, yo nunca te dejare y siempre te cuidare, cuando estés enferma, herida que ojala que nunca suceda, cuando duermas yo velare tus sueños y te protegeré de los malditos que te querrán hacer daño- le dije que sentía en esos momentos quería que lo supiera, que contaba con migo- y también tienes que ser feliz y Hare todo lo que este ami alcance para lograrlo.

Ella se alejo de mí y me miro a los ojos. Yo le sostuve la mirada nos quedamos así un buen rato.

-Gracias- me dijo, otra vez ojos se llenaron d lagrimas-Me siento muy triste, pero tienen razón ya no estoy sola.

Yo no pude resistir y la bese ¡por fin! Al principio se quedo pasmada pero después de me lo correspondió. Traslado sus manos a mi cuello y las mías se aferraron a su cintura atrayéndola mas ami.

Sus labios eran el paraíso, la forma en la que se movían nuestros labios con una perfección sincronización. Tengo que admitir que no era la primera mujer que besaba, pero era la primera – y les puedo asegurar- y la única que me hacia sentir aquello.

Poco apoco nos recostamos en la cama. Mis manos le quitaron su abrigo. Vino a mi cabeza una serie de preguntas que me hicieron detenerme ¿Por qué le iba a quitar la casticidad al ángel que estaba a mi lado? ¿Por qué lo hacia?

En ese momento me separe de ella, mi cuerpo no quería pero gano el miedo de hacerle daño que la calentura que me invadía.

-disculpa no fue…- le dije alejándome- no quiero presionarte fue una estupidez, lo siento….- fui interrumpido por sus riquísimos labios

- yo no me siento obligada- me dijo al apartarse se mi – Lo hago por que quiero. Esta es mi primera vez, y me da gusto que seas tu- dijo poniéndose roja, se veía tan hermosa- Si tu no quieres no are nada, solo te pido que te quedes con migo.

Yo la bese, después deje su boca y recorrió su cuello, ella acariciaba mi espalda y eso me hizo soltar uno que otro gemido.

- mi pequeña Alice- le dije mientras subía mi boca sin despegarla de su cuerpo hasta su oreja- Te amo- ¿él que dijo eso fui yo? No importa sabia que era verdad

- lo se- contesto entre risas, eso me sorprendió un poco pero estaba muy ocupado, mis manos tratando de desabrochar el vestido y mi boca en su cuello- Yo también te amo

Cuando dijo eso pareció como si tuviera una bomba de aire conectada a su corazón por que en ese instante creció como nunca pensé, solo esas dos palabras me hicieron sentir mejor que nunca pensé sentir.

Por instinto mi boca se traslado a la suya.

No voy decir exactamente que paso ese día. Solo puedo decir que la hice mía, que ese día fue el mejor de mi vida por que

1.- encontré a un ángel

2.- la hice mía completamente y

3.- apartar de ese momento seria mía para toda la vida LO JURO

--.--.--.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.--.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

**CHICAS LO C LOPROMETI PERO ES Q HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS Q HACER Y COMO EL DOMINGO HAGO EL EXAMEN PARA LA UAM (una universidad de aquí) TENGOQ ESTUDIAR ASÍ Q LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO PONER EL CAPI 7 Y POR Q NO PODRE PONERLO EL LUNES CREO Q SERA HASTA EL MARTES MAS TARDAR EL MIERCOLES, DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO Y QUIERO PEDIRLES Q ME DECEN SUERTE PARA EL EXAMEN SIIII???**

**BUENO TAMBIEN QUIERO AGARDECER A EDEN UNA AMIGA Q M ESTA APOYANDO MUCHO CASI COMO ESME JIJI**

**A BELLA(TANIA) Y ROSALIE( KARLA ) GRAX A TODAS POR SEGUIR MIS LOCURAS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODAS USTDS **

**ATTE: LUISA**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK **** HALE **


	8. PAPELES

**PAPELES CAP 7**

**ALICE POV.**

Desperté cansada y un poco adolorida, pero muy feliz muy feliz y completa.

Sentí una ligera presión en mis caderas. Era caliente y seguro, no era pesada y era muy muy muy suave.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un pectoral perfecto. Me puse roja al recordar como cubría de besos ese hermoso pecho.

No se como salio el valor de mí en la noche, pero fue sorprendente COMO EL DESEO SE APODERI DE MI. La necesidad de tenerlo junto ami era mayor que cualquier otra cosa acariciando mi cuerpo eran mi alimento. Sus besos en todas partes (en espacial en mi boca) eran mi bebida, mi elixir.

En el momento en q nuestros cuerpos fueron 1, era como si estuviera en el cielo. Nunca había sentido cada así; el deseo, el placer, el amor, todo lo que nos rodeaba era perfecto.

Era la mejor noche de mi vida (de hecho la única feliz que recuerdo); pero al mismo tiempo parecía un sueño y de este no quería despertar jamás.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. Sus manos me apretaron y me pegaron hacia él. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Aquellas manos me soltaron, fue como si desprendieran algo de mí y eso me dolió, así que me pegue más para calmar el dolor.

Sentí como se movía así que abrí los ojos y alce la mirada y me encontré col lago maravilloso.

Unos ojos azules; Esos ojos azules que yo había soñado tanto, esos ojos azules que eran mi todo, aquellos ojos por los que daría hasta la vida. Estos hermosos zafiros azules me miraban como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo. QUE ESTO ERA UN SUEÑO.

Los dos reímos al mismo tiempo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero era genial pensar en lo maravilloso que es estar así.

"_**una calle, solo nosotros dos abrazados, de pronto una ¿mujer? Con ropa muy atrevida, se acerca a Jasper y lo beso"**_

Fue lo más doloroso que he visto, peor que cuando me entere de que mis padres me habían abandonado en un psiquiátrico, peor que saber que Fred ya no estará con migo. Esto era una pesadilla.

Sentí como mi cara se descomponía por el horror de aquella visión y él pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Alice que te pasa?- no conteste ¿que diría si se lo cantara? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se iría a buscarla ahora que sabe?- Alice dime por favor- me imploro- ¿Te lastime?

Mi estomago gruño. Genial un pretexto perfecto para mi actitud.

-mmm... nada, solo que mmm... tengo un poquito de hambre- la verdad si tenia hambre.

-¿un poco?- me pregunto con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, y yo me puse roja de vergüenza. En ese momento su estomago también gruño.

- yo opino que lo mismo que tu- se me salio una risita sin querer, y el se unió a mis risas un poco apenado.

- bajemos a comer entonces- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me soltó y dio la vuelta para pararse de lado de su cama ¡si! Parece que si logre engañarlo, bueno lo que se dice engañarlo lo, no pero por lo menos logre que no se enterara de "ella".

Me pare yo también pero pareció que el suelo se movió y volví a la cama. Al parecer, lo asustada de la tarde-noche, las calorías gastadas en la noche con Jasper y el día entero que no he comido, traía consecuencias.

- ¿te sientes bien?-otra vez la misma pregunta?, bueno dijo acercándose ami.

El ya se había puesto el pantalón, el mismo que le di anoche y no se puso.

-si, solo que me movió el suelo- conteste con una risita- necesito carbohidratos y calorías- intente pararme y sus manos me sostuvieron por los hombros.

-¿segura que te encuentras bien?- me pregunto con tono preocupado ¡que lindo! Se preocupaba por mí.

- si solo necesito comer algo- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

Lo que sucedió después me sorprendió. Me abrazo y me beso. Era un beso muy tierno, suave, cargado de ¿amor? No era un beso apasionado como en la noche que rea cargado de lujuria. No este era más cariñoso y con un poco de temor.

-vístete rápido para que bajemos a desayunar, no quiero que te desmayes- me dijo cuando nos separamos, pero sus manos no me soltaron- me volvería loco.

Me beso la frente y se alejo para que termináramos de arreglarnos.

Bajamos a desayunar y no comimos lo que digamos poquito.

Cuando me disponía a pagar, la mesera me dijo que si gustaba lo pondría en la cuenta de la habitación y accedimos.

Luego fuimos a la recepción para preguntar cuanto debíamos.

-¿habitación por favor?- nos pregunto la chica, aunque su mirada era hacia Jasper.

-22-C- respondió mi salvador tomándome la mano. Tenía el presentimiento de que había sentado mis celos.

- ¿22-C?, 22-C- repitió observando la computadora. Frunció el ceño- ¿22C? ya esta pagada, 1 semana. Excepto las comidas ¿desean pagarlas ahorita o hasta que termine la semana?

¿PAGADO? ¿TODA 1 SEMANA?

¡¡FRED!!

-mmm... hasta que termine la semana por favor- contesto Jasper, mirándome para ver si estaba descuero, yo asentí.

-OK. Esta bien señor…- dijo de forma casual

-Whitlock- contesto el agachando la cabeza levemente.

-muy bien señor Whitlock, yo me encargo- dijo tomando unas anotaciones. Nosotros nos dimos la media vuelta hacia la salida- ¿señorita Alice?

La mire sorprendida ¿me hablaba ami?

-diga ¿hay algún problema?- trate de sonar educada.

- no solo que tengo algo para usted- me tendió una carta mientras hablaba. Yo la tome con las manos temblorosas.

-Gracias, es muy amable – le cheque Otra vez la letra de Fred

-De nada, que tengan un buen día señores Whitlock- me sorprendió, hasta ella sabia que ese seria mi apellido.

_**Un señor alto, güero, panzón y con traje, me extendía un sobre amarillo y se Leia "M. ALICE BRANDON" y yo lo tomaba con decisión.**_

---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.---.--.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.

**helloooooooooooo jiji **

**perdonenm se q sta cortito pero sq yo no soy muy buena para escribir en la compu.**

**Si puedo y me mandan muchos reviews alo mejor (bueno es lo mas seguro) y lo subo el jueves. Y si no será hasta la prox. Semana jiji **

**Muchas gracias, espero q les guste tambien este.**

**Las quiero chiks. Luego las Leo jijijiji hasta luego.**

**Luisa **

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **


	9. PAPELES 2da part

_**Los**__** personajes principales son de S.M. los míos son los demás jijijijijiji sacados d esta cabecita lok**_

**CAP 7 2da PARTE "PAPELES"**

**ALICE POV**

-¿Alice que sucede?- Jasper me tomo las manos.

Sus ojos estaban tristes y preocupados, eso no me gusto para nada, no quería verlo así.

-Nada, es solo que me sorprendo mi nuevo apellido cielo, nada de importancia- le dije con una risita ¡DE VERDA QUE QUERÍA ESE APELLIDO!

-Si es raro, pero me gusta- rió también, me soltó la mano y la traspaso a mi cintura. De sus ojos se fue la tristeza y la sustituyo un hermoso brillo ME ENCANTABA.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- me pregunto cunado nos alejamos de ahí.

-quiero caminar, salir, adonde sea no quiero estar aquí.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo. La vista no era muy buena pero estando con Jasper era todo hermoso.

Mientras caminábamos abrí el sobre, la curiosidad me carcomía.

"_recoge tus papeles ahí, el se llama FRANZ PATTINSON"_; venia otra dirección.

¿Papeles? ¿Cuáles papeles?

Voltee a ver a Jasper que me observaba con mucha atención.

-¿podemos ir?

-¿quieres ir?

-eso creo- dijo susurrando

-OK dame la dirección.

Le tendí la hoja.

Llegamos como media hora después, estaba nerviosa, no se de que se trataba y menos con el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Era un edificio enorme muy bonito y elegante. Cuando entramos me quede mas impresionada; la salad estar era muy formal con sillones de cuero negro, la mesa de centro hecha de madera en forma de un león, siendo el lomo de este quien sostenía el cristal. Unos cuadros estaban colgados el las paredes de color hueso.

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo largo, simétrico y bien cuidado estaba detrás de un escritorio muy ordenado. Cuando alzo la cabeza pude percatar que era muy bonita, estaba maquillada de diferentes tonalidades de roza en los parpados.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Les puedo ayudar en lago?- era muy cortes, bueno era su trabajo.

-buenas tardes. Si buscamos al señor ¿Franz Pattinson?- lo ultimo me salio como pregunta pero quería saber si no me equivocaba.

- si. ¿Tiene cita?

- uh… no pero creo que el sabia que vendría- dije casi rogando

- deje ver- tomo el teléfono y presione una tecla- "señor Pattinson… lo buscan… dice que no pero usted sabia que vendría…- volteo a verme -¿Cómo se llama?

-Alice… Brandon- termine diciendo el apellido por el apretón de Jasper.

-Alice Brandon… si señor…OK ahorita se la hago pasar- colgó y se paro- por aquí por favor- dijo tendiendo la mano y guiándonos por uno de los pasillos.

Llegamos a una enorme puerta de madera negra en la cual había una insignia que decía **Lic. FRANZ PATTINSON **

La chica toco con los nudillos 2 veces

-Adelante- contesto una voz gruesa desde adentro. Ella abrió la puerta y nos hizo entrar- gracias Gaby puedes retirarte.

-con su permiso- contesto la aludida.

-siéntense por favor

Caminamos hacia el centro de la habitación. Jasper me soltó la mano por primera vez desde que salimos del hotel; yo me asuste un poco, pero cuando lo vi alejar la silla para sentarme me tranquilice. El se acomodo en la silla a lado de mí y volvió a tomar mi mano dándole un pequeño apretón.

Franz era como lo ví Güero, ojos verdes agua. No podía ver lo demás ya que estaba sentado.

-Así que usted es la señorita Brandon- comento Franz

-así es- o eso creía yo.

-mi queridísimo amigo Fred tenia mucha razón, usted es muy bonita- yo me sonroje y a mi lado Jasper gruño-si, si es muy cruel su partida. Pero no se sienta mal el ya lo presentía- dejo aclarándose la garganta- bueno usted esta aquí por sus papeles.

-si- respondí secamente.

- podrá comprobar que todo esta en orden- dijo sacando un sobre de unos de los cajones de su escritorio- acta, pasaporte credencial (**n/a aquí en México cuando de cumple los 18 años se les da la credencial de elector y es importante para muchos registros)**, registros, todo esta perfecto y puede pasar como original en cualquier lugar.

Así que eso se trataba todo, de papeles en regla para mi vida en futuro y para cualquier situación que se avecine.

Se paro y me entrego el sobre. Paso exactamente como lo visualice.

-gracias- ya con los papeles en mano estaba lista para marcharme- muchísimas gracias.

- no hay de que señorita Brandon- me extendió la mano y yo la tome con recelo- y tenga el placer de venir cuando guste- y deposito un beso en mi mano.

No eran como los de Jasper ¡no! Este me dio asco. Era como si tratara de succionarme, era totalmente desagradable. Me pareció grosero pero arrebate mi mano.

-claro, hasta luego- conteste lo mas cordial que pude. Tome la mano de Jasper y me dirigí hacia ala puerta.

-hasta luego y buenas noches- se despidió Gaby al pasar a su lado cundo nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Cuando salimos ya estaba obscuro así que me habrase de él. Llegamos a una calle que no conocía- de hecho no conocía ninguna- pero sentí algo extraño como un pequeño dejavu.

En la otra esquina de la calle se encontraba una mujer. Esta llevaba un TOP que solo cubría lo necesario y una micro-falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Jasper se tenso ami lado cuando nos acercamos. La mujer que o besaba

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--.--.--.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--.---.---.---.----.---.----.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--.---.--.-

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Siento mucho la tardanza, no era mi intención pero es q no pude escribir lo siento pero aquí les dejo otro capi**

**Espero q les guste, y si no acepto amenazas jiji si quieren mas posponemos de acuerdo para el día de mi suicidio jiji**

**Espero muchos reviews por fa sii?????**

**Las quiero mucho a todas todas**

**Kahia-chan, Christti, Romy, Terra, Fran, a la otra luisa , montse jijiijij **

**Esme te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga jiji**

**Grax atodsa muchas grax 10000000000 de grax **

**Si quieren pueden soñar y besarc con Edward, Emmett, Jacob, y los demás q salgan en la saga, menos Jasper q es mío y mi papi Carlisle por q sino Esme m regaña jijijijijij besos.**

**Ah por cierto no se m ocurrió otro apellido para Franz espero q no les moleste y un favor. Recomiéndenme un apellido para Maria porfa**

**Otra cosa, estoy pensando meter a los demás en parejas, menos Edward y Bella ¿Qué opinan ¿ ¿lo hago así? O meto a 1 por 1? Aconséjenme porfa ssiiii??? **

**Las quiero. **

**LUISA **

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **


	10. DUDAS

**8 DUDAS **

**ALICE POV.**

Todo encajaba la había visto, esta era la mujer que besaba ami Jazz.

-mi mayor Jasper- dijo con una voz chillona- Lo he extrañado tanto- dijo terminado de acercarse.

Me aventó fuera de los brazos de Jasper y me regalo una mirada envenenada. Regreso su cara a Él coloco sus manos en su cuello y lo beso. Mi salvador no se movió ningún cm. Sus manos estaba colocadas como si fuese a volar: abiertas. Los ojos también estaban abiertos de par en par como si estuviera viendo un mounstro o algo así.

Aunque este comentario resulto gracioso, yo no estaba para eso en estos momentos. Lo que quería era arrancarle la cabeza a esa tipa que estaba besando a mi Jasper. Mi enfado era tan grande, pero por sorprendente que parezca pude controlarme, así que gire sobre mis talones y me retire. Nos sabía a donde me dirigía solo quería estar lejos de ese lugar, lejos de ellos y sobre todo lejos de ver lo que estabas haciendo.

- aléjate María- oí decir a Jasper detrás de mi así q apresure el paso.

- pero Jasper ya no aguanto, te deseo- maldita ¿como era posible que lo dijera así como así?

-yo no quiero, aléjate de mi, vuelve a donde perteneces- respondió él

- no me puedes dejar así Jasper Whitlock, tu eres mío así como yo soy tuya- esto ultimo no se si me lo imagine o de verdad lo oí ya que me había retirado bastante.

Esa entupida diciéndole esas cosas ¿Cómo era posible?, pero ¿Quién era yo para escogerle a Jasper con quien estar?, ¿Quién decía que yo estaría con el para siempre?, ¿Qué me hacia creer que con lo de la noche anterior era importante para él? Era una tonta, mas que tonta. Se que ayer pensé eso, pero nadie lo aseguraba y menos con esa metida en medio.

Aumente el paso, casi corriendo. No soportaba el dolor que salía de mi pecho. Camine varias calles zigzagueando. Unas manos me sujetaron los hombros.

-Alice… lo lamento- dijo con voz entrecortada.- No sabía…

- no te preocupes… regresa… te están… esperando…- mi voz estaba peor que la suya- María- escupí el nombre que el había pronunciado hace unos momentos- te necesita.

Sacudí los hombros para liberarme de sus manos y corrí de nuevo. Las lagrimas salían mas, tanto que apenas y podía ver.

Sus brazos cautivaron mi cintura

"_**Yo me encontraba en un parque y Jasper llega detrás de mi…. Me subía en una camión colectivo y él subía detrás de mi… yo intentaba escapar y el me seguía.**_

_**- no te voy a dejar ir- me dijo con voz Segura." **_

A eso se refería ¿de verdad quería estar con migo?

- por favor Alice, no corras- dijo susurrándome al oído- se que fue mi culpa no alejarla a tiempo, pero no te alejes, no lo soporto.

-pero ella te…- me interrumpió

-no me importa lo que pase con ella- dijo acomodándome para quedar frente a frente- yo necesito estar con tigo, saber de ti. Por favor perdóname- me tomo el mentón y alzándome la cara- no sobreviviré sin ti, te necesito, eres mi todo. Por favor perdóname y no te alejes de mí.

De sus hermosos ojos salieron unas pequeñas gemas de agua ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no quería que llorara.

Mis manos actuaron por voluntad propia sin respetar mi decisión. Se colocaron en sus mejillas y limpiaron las lágrimas.

-por favor Alice por favor perdóname

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

¿Quién es ella?- pregunte sin ocultar mi curiosidad. Necesitaba saber de ella ¿Qué es lo que quería de el?

-vamos al hotel ya se hace tarde- dijo tomándome la mano y dándome la espalda para caminar. Yo me puse rígida y no me moví.

- no intentes cambiar de tema Jasper, ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué quiere con tigo?- le pregunte enojada otra vez.

- no estoy intentando cambiar de tema, solo que este no es el lugar para hablar de esto y esta obscureciendo.

Deje que me convenciera, así que no fuimos hacia el hotel.

Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, entrando a esta le solté la mano fui a la cama y gatee hasta el centro, abrace mis rodillas y puse la expresión mas seria que pude.

-hora si ¿Quién es ella?- pregunte cuando el se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

**--.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----..---.--.--.--.--.--.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--….--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-..-.--..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Jaja creo q pensaran en querer suicidarme pero ¿me dejan vivir 1 ratito +? Jajajaja**

**Garx a todas por sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**He decidido no ponerle apellido a María ya q como la pondré d …. Mejor lo leen en el prox capi o en 2 jaja y sobre como aparecerán los de+ todavía no c pero creo q ya lo tengo.**

**1 notificación.**

**Saldré d vacaciones sta semana ya q aquí en Mex es semana santa. Bueno la cuestión es q no m dejaran agarrar la compu, asi q lo+ seguro es q lo actualic el martes. Si tengo suert sera el fin d semana jajaja**

**ROMY.**

**KAHIA**

**CHRISTTI **

**FRAN **

**TERRA**

**ESME ANNE PLATT DE CULLEN(MARLENE)**

**EDEN JANE LINCURT**

**Garx a todas y porfa review g****rax a todas las Kero**

**BESOS Y BARAZOS … YA SABEN PUEDEN QDARC CON LOS D+ SIN JASPER JAJAJAJA**

**LUISA **

**MARY A****LICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**


	11. MARIA

**Hello everybody ya llegue con otro capi ojal****a q les guste **

**Ya saben q los personaje principales son de STEPHANIE MEYER los de+ son d esta cabecita lok jajaja.**

************JASPER************

**CAPI 9 María**

Maldita María, por su culpa se fue Alice ¿Quién le dijo que podía besarme?

La empuje al percatarme que no se movía- bueno solo los labios movía- y que Alice se alejaba más.

- aléjate María- una octava mas y era un grito

- pero Jasper ya no aguanto, te deseo- se atrevió a poner una de sus manos en mi miembro. Podía sentir su lujuria. Pero en ves de alterarme, me dio asco.

**-**yo no quiero- dije enfatizando cada palabra y apartándola de mi. Sentía repugnancia hacia sus manos- Aléjate de mi- la empuje, no quería su cuerpo junto al mío- Vuelve a donde perteneces.

La solté y me encamine hacia donde se había dirigido Alice.

-No me puedes dejar así Jasper Whitlock; tu eres mío – llego junto ami, me tomo la mano y la llevo a su ceno, haciendo que cubriera casi todo- Así como yo soy tuya.

Era lo mas estupido que he oído. Trato de se sonar sexi, pero lo que consiguió fue que me dieran nauseas. Pego su cuerpo al mío haciendo que nuestras partes intimas rozarán y ella gimió. Estaba totalmente excitada. Y yo mas controlado que nunca.

- yo no soy tuyo y tu menos mía- dije retirando la mano de donde la había puesto y di un paso hacia tras para separarme de ella-Tu eres de todos. Así que regresa, ya no te deseo; pasaste a la historia, ya no me gustas- ¿acaso no entendía? Se acerco otra vez así que tenia que dejar las cosas bien claro- YA NO ME EXITAS. SE ACABO

YA NO

Recuerdo que con solo un rose de su cuerpo contra el mío tenia para una noche perfecta de placer. Sus movimientos coordinados con los míos eran excelentes para mi estrés. Pero ya no, se acabo, nada de ELLA puede hacerme sentir eso otra vez.

- es por _esa_ ¿verdad?- reclamo con enfado señalando la dirección donde había desaparecido mi ángel- ¿por esa estupida niña me rechazas?, yo te puedo ofrecer mas que ella- señalo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con su mano.

Si, tenía más cuerpo que mi Alice, pero no era suficiente para mí.

-y ¿a cuantos mas les has dicho esto?- comente con desden- por lo menos a tres ¿cierto?

- no me faltes al respeto

-¿respeto? Jajajaja claro con lo mucho que tienes.

-Tengo mas respeto que la pendeja que se acaba de ir.

- NO LA VUELVAS A INSULTAR. Ella tiene muchas cosas que a ti te falta y entre ellas tiene la elegancia y el respeto de una señorita, cosa que tú nunca has tenido ni tendrás. Ahora regresa al burdel donde saliste y no vuelvas a buscarme en toda tu vida.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria la empuje. Puede ser que la haya lastimado, pero no me importa. Lo que me preocupa es dar con el paradero de Alice

Corrí desesperado por todas las cuadras. Los nervios me mataban, ¿donde estaba? Estupida María por su culpa he perdido a mi ángel.

¿Qué pasaría si no la encontraba? Ese pensamiento logro que saliera un dolor terrible en mi pecho. NO, tendría que encontrarla. No seria nada sin ella, dos días estando a su lado me han cambiado. Ya era otro Jasper y ahora no seria nadie sin ella.

Por fin la encontré. Corrí hasta ella y la tome de los hombros; necesitaba que me perdone antes de abrasarla.

- Alice… lo lamento- no me había dando cuenta que tenia la voz entrecortada ¿Qué le diría?- No sabia…

-No te reocupes… regresa… te están… esperando… María te necesita- sentía el miedo tanto de ella como el mío rodeando la atmosfera.

Odiaba verla llorar. Pero más me odiaba yo por ser el causante de ese llanto, a pesar de haberle prometido protegerla de todo y todos los que la dañaban.

Y aunque parezca casi imposible existía un odio mayor de que me profanaba a mi mismo y era el desprecio hacia María.

Alice sacudió los hombros para liberarse de mis manos y se hecho a correr de nuevo. Me quede como pendejo pensando que es lo que haría.

Otra vez empecé correr. La vi y ahora la tome por la cintura y la pegue hacia mi, con ese contacto me pareció casi imposible no estar con ella.

Sabía que sin ella no viviría y que necesitaba su perdón para por lo menos no morir enfrente de ella; ya estaba decidido a conseguir su perdón aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ya después, si me pedía que me fuera lo haría y si no me quedaría con ella hasta el fin de todo.

Si eso haría.

-No te voy a dejar- no quería dejarla- Por favor Alice no corras- le susurre al oído- Se que fue mi culpa no alejarla a tiempo, pero no te alejes, no lo soporto

-pero ella te...

- no me importa lo que le pase con ella – la acomode para poder verle la cara, y cuando la vi se me nublaron los ojos – Yo necesito estar con tigo, saber de ti, por favor perdóname. No soportaría vivir sin ti. Eres mi todo, por favor perdóname y no te alejes de mí.

Sin poder controlar, las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Pero no me importaba lo que pensaran de mi solo quería a ella.

Sus manos me limpiaron. El contacto de su piel contra mi cara mando corrientes eléctricas y era maravilloso.

La sentí dudar así que lo intente de nuevo.

-por favor Alice perdóname.

Meneo la cabeza con un si. Por lo menos era algo, pero no descansaría hasta oírla de su hermosa voz.

-¿Quién es ella?- me soltó de repente.

-Vamos al hotel, se hace tarde- me moví pero ella no

- No intentes cambiar de tema Jasper ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué quería con tigo?- se veía tan linda enojada.

-No estoy intentando cambiar de tema, solo que esta obscureciendo no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto- me defendí.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y me soltó la mano, gateo hasta el centro de la cama, si no estuviera tan preocupado por perderla y por lo que le iba a contar podría jurar que eso era lo extremadamente sexi que casi me excita.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama

-Ahora si ¿quien es ella?

Ah la hora de la verdad

..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola **

**q creen?? Q no a acabado soy mala jajajaja. **

**Continúen leyendo ojala q no me maten por esta pequeña interrupción jaja **

**Las quiero nos vemos al final **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bueno. Esto es difícil

- Te escucho

- Sabes que fui un Mayor. Bueno cuando estas en el ejercito y tienes un poder de mando mmm...… como explicarlo- mi cabeza estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas pero creo q no podía encontrarlas... ya se- tenemos ciertos privilegios y mas cuando se refería a mmm... necesidades mmm... del mmm... ¿cuerpo? Bueno se nos es contratado alguien para satisfacer esas necesidades.

"A mi me toco a María. Yo era muy joven para eso así que no objete nada contra ella- además de que en ese entonces me fascinaba- para se sinceros yo era mmm...- ¿tenia que contarle eso también?- virgen. Tenia poco de haber cumplido los 18 aunque ellos pensaban que había cumplido 21."

"si querías podías cambiar de…. Mujer si no te satisfacía o cosas así; pero yo nunca lo hice por 2 razones:

"la primera: es q no me gustaba estar besando las babas de los demás y

"La segunda: me había encariñado con ella.

"Tiempo después, me encontré con María besándose con otro y lo que me desagrado es que era con un soldado.

"No sentí celos ni nada parecido, solo que me dio asco.

"Regreso a mi esa noche como de costumbre, yo la rechace. No quería saber más de ella. A los dos meses decidí irme de ahí.

No podía creer que le estaba contando todo lo que pase y ella me escuchaba sin interrumpirme y tratando de comprender todo lo que decía. Sentí como ella se ponía celosa al mencionar como era María, pero se tranquilizo al saber que yo me fui.

- no huí solo- seguí relatando- me acompaño mi mejor amigo, Peter, aunque el huyo con su mmm...… mujer. Charlotte también trabajaba como María, solo que apenas empezaba. Peter era su primer hombre y mmm... se enamoraron así que huyeron de ahí conmigo.

"ellos tomaron su camino después de un tiempo, y empecé a vagabundear por ahí. Un día tuve la suerte de salvar a un ángel y ahora estoy aquí contándole mi historia y tratando de ver si me puede perdonar por ser tan idiota.

Termine de relatar mi vida y gire hacia ella.

-Alice yo no quiero a María- claro que no- Yo te quiero a ti, no te quiero por el sexo sino por que lo siento. TE AMO.

"no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo y si crees que es mejor que me aleje de ti lo comprenderé. Solo dime si me crees y que me perdonaras por ser un idiota.

Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. ¿Me estaba diciendo que no me creía? ¿Qué no me perdonaría?

- claro que te creo y te perdono solo que…- respire aliviado- duele verte con alguien y mas si te esta besando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..---.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Holaaaaaaaa **

**Ahora si es el final del capi. Bueno no, pero ya no tenía tiempo y por lo menos quería dejarles algo jaja **

**Gra****cias a todas por leerme **

**A TODAS MIL BESOS**

**KAHIA: grax grax amiga es muy importante para mi que lo leas**

**ROMY: Jasper es mío jajajaja pero te lo presto jaja grax por tus coment**

**FRAN: grax por leerlo para mi es muy importante y no importa que te tardes**

**CHISTTI: gracias por tus ideas jaja grax**

**MARYNA WHITLOCK: grax por lo q me dices**

**TERRA: gra****cias por todo espero q te vaya bien en tu trabajo jajaja gracias**

**JANE KATY LINCURT: q quieres q t diga gracias por ayudarme con esta historia y darme ideas fantásticas besos**

**ESME ANNE: maleny te quiero eres 1 gran amiga y siempre estaremos juntas jajaja **

**MZNICKWHITE y NATSUALICE-QURKY gracias por empezar a leer y espero q no las decepcione **

**Sobre el apellido de María, ya no puc por q tienen ****razón es una prosti y estas no llevan nombre(o eso creo)**

**Sobre lo de q contratan mujeres la verdad lo invente pero creo que si las contratan investigare mejor jajajaja gracias a todas mil besos**

**APAPACHENC DE EDWARD, EMMETT, CARLISLE, JACOB, (Terra para ti SHET) jajaj **

**PERO DEJEN A MI JASPER POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJA BSOS**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **

**LUISA**


	12. HUIDA

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**LA****MNTO LA TARDANZA PERO QUI LES DEJO EN NUEVO CAPI JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ******* ****** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Huida **

**Alice pov.**

**-**no volverá a suceder, mañana nos iremos de aquí, no quiero que este cerca de nosotros y así probaremos si tu documentos son validos ¿te parece?- comento Jasper

Trate de sonreír aunque lo que logre fue una mueca. Pero de su boca se oyó una risita sorda e hizo que la mía se formara bien.

Me abrazo de forma protectora y besando mi cabeza por ratitos. Yo enrolle mis manos en su cadera.

Bajamos a cenar; no quería que me pasara lo de la mañana. Regresamos alrededor de la media noche y yo solo pensaba en dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de mi salvador.

Ya en la cama, cobijados y con sus respectivos pijamas: bueno el solo llevaba la mitad del conjunto. Solo los pantalones de rayas. Y yo un conjunto de short y playerita sin mangas con un corazón en medio: muy tierna.

-Jasper?…- comencé a preguntar algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Me pregunto si mmm...…- escondí mi cabeza entre su pecho y las cobijas.

-¿Alice?

-…. ¿cuantos años tienes?- me arrepentí en el ultimo momento.

-Tengo 20, en unos meses cumplo los 21- OH genial no era tan grande, pero se veía muy maduro, me encantaba.- ¿Hay algo mas?

Me mordí el labio inferior ¿era muy obvia?

-Quería saber si es mejor que yo….- me puse mas roja que un jitomate [Si es que eso era posible]- Si l-lo hac-ce m-me-jo-r que y-yo.

El también se puso rojo.

-mmm...… por experiencia ella, pero me encanta como tu forma de ser me enamora, tu inocencia me excita, no de una forma grotesca ni pervertida, sino de una forma… ¿tierna? A lo mejor ella sabe como hacerlo ya que es su trabajo. Pero tú sin saber eres maravillosa, perfecta. No te sientas mal ya que tú me tienes completamente en tus manos.

Esto era lo más hermoso, romántico y un poco vergonzoso que me había dicho. Me reí por su descripción, así que subí mi rostro hasta el suyo. El rose de nuestros labios era perfecto, sincronizado, trasmitiendo los sentimientos mas profundos, por lo menos yo si lo hacia.

Nos separamos por falta e aire, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, me acurruco en sus brazos y poco a poco me fui durmiendo.

******

Así que María era la prostituta designada a Jasper.

No voy a negar el temor de que me dejara por ella. Ella era mejor que yo, ya que tenía un cuerpazo y más experiencia que yo. Yo ERA virgen, pero me reconforto mucho, mas de lo imaginado saber que le gustaba con toda y mi torpeza.

-Alice- susurro en mi oído.

Su cabeza se hallaba arriba de mía, mis manos estabas sobre su pecho, y las suyas: una pasaba por debajo de mi cuello para rodearme y terminar en mi hombro y la otra atravesaba mi mano para acomodarse en mi espalda. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas.

"_**un joven con cabellera rizada y negros, ojos café obscuro y con lagrimas en ellos. Me acerque a él alzo la vista y lo abrase. Él me apretó mas y comenzó a sollozar"**_

No se por que medio mucha tristeza ver a aquel joven así y por una razón "X", sabia que yo pedía ayudar el algo, ojala que así sea.

Jasper bajo la cabeza y la puso a la altura de la mía. La sonrisa que me regalo era cautivadora. Yo correspondía gesto con una triste, todavía por las imágenes que acababa de ver.

-Buenos días Alice.

-Buenos días Jasper

-¿Por que tan triste mi pequeña?

- nada especial, olvídalo.

-no lo pidas ya que no lo are.

- te reirás de mi- le conteste comentándole mi temor- es una locura.

-no me reiré, y siempre te creeré.

- gracia.

-entonces cuéntame- me alzo la cara con su dedo, ya que me había agachado.

¿Como explicarle? Pero tenia que hacerlo, el confío en mi anoche, y por que se lo pedí- bueno se lo exigí- pero me lo dijo y no tardo mucho en revelármelo ¿haría yo lo mismo?

-te… te… te acuerdas que te comente de él por que me encerraron en el hospital?

- si, ¿Qué paso?

- yo vi a un… joven.

-¿un joven? ¿Y que hacia?- pregunto _tratando _de sonar indiferencia.

- estaba triste, llorando en silencio, sus ojos demostraban sufrimiento, no se la razó; me acerque a él, me abraso y sollozo en mis brazos.- un nudo en la garganta se formo al recordar aquellas imágenes.

- tranquila, todo va ha salir bien, él estará muy bien. Ahora bajemos a arreglar las cosas por que tenemos que irnos.

Me beso la frente y un beso tierno en los labios.

Sonreí cuando nos separamos y m moví para salir de sus brazos, él comprendió y me soltó. Le di un beso rápido en los labios y al separarme le mordí ligeramente el labio inferior. Rodee en la cama y me pare de un salto hacia el tocador donde se encontraba mi ropa. Oí su risa aojada detrás de mí

Estaba buscando que ponerme, cuando "ví" a Jasper detrás de mi con intención de agarrarme

Cerré el cajón y di un paso a la izquierda en el momento exacto y él choco en le tocador. Sin quererlo se me escapo una risita

Se giró hacia mí, entrecerró los ojos, y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa malvada en la que enseñaba sus perfectos dientes. Se veía tan sexy.

Corrí hasta la cama y brinque para quedar en medio de esta.

- ve a acá pequeño duendecito.

Me empezó corretear por todo el cuarto. Cuando me cenase del juego, me las arregle para subirme a si espalda y le bese el cuello.

-te atrape- canturree.

- eres un mountrito aterrador. De veras

Baje de su espalda, nos dimos un beso y nos concentramos en la tarea de cambiarnos.

Desayunamos y pedimos la cuenta total. Como no nos quedamos toda la semana, con la cuenta se pagaron las comidas.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, tomamos el primer vuelo que encontramos. Este ese dirigía a la ciudad de SEATTLE

El pago los pasajes y fueron de primera clase; "_ser del ejercito tiene sus recompensas" _fue lo que me contesto cuando se percato de mi mirada interrogante.

Llegamos y nos fuimos al hotel que nos recomendó la recepcionista.

Era muy bonito y decente. Ya quería estar en mi cuarto.

Al entrar, unas señoras salían y cuchichiaban muy alocadas

- es la boda del año ¿iras Martha?

- no me la perdería por nada.

- ni yo tampoco... imagínate ROYCE KING II Y ROSALIE HALE

----.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJA**

**¿YA SABEN QUEN ESTA POR APARECER??**

**La verdad este capi m pareció… no muy bueno ,pero los q tiene la razón son ustedes y no yop así q me dirán como m quedo jajaja**

**Grax a todas por sus coment grax grax grax.**

**Kahia- chan : holaaaaaaa amigi ya no t desesperes ya esta el capi espero q sea d tu agrado jaja **

**Romi 92: si es una maldita jaja, pero no molestara por ahora, solo unos cuantos capis mas jaja**

**Fran : holaaa gracias por los libros, los buscare jaja**

**Christti: gracias por tus aclaraciones jajaj **

**Mane y Mznickwhite: gracias por leerme ojala q me quede bien**

**Terra: t extrañe buah buah **

**Esme: ers mi mejor amiga nunca lo olvides.**

**Jane katy: garcias por tu apoyo **

**Perdonen el retrazo pero se darán cuenta q no m inspire mucho esta vez. Y ade+ estoy haciendo un ONESHOT oajala q lo lean jaja besos **

**Gracias**

**Ya saben pueden qdarc con todos los q quieran menos Jasper jajaja adios **

**Besos**

**Luisa jiji**


	13. COMPRAS Y COMPROMISO

**Hola, lamento la tardanza. He estado un poco ajetreada jaja pero aquei sta.**

**Las personajes son de S.M y unos cuantos d otras mas. Las leo abajo **

**COMPRAS Y COMPROMETIDOS**

**ALICE Pov.**

-_IMAGINATE… ROYCE KING II Y ROSALIE HALE_

-Llegamos en buen momento.

-¿Te apetece ir a la boda?

-Si, pero tenemos que comprar ropa, para el evento.

- Alice, tenemos maletas repletas de ropa nueva ¿quieres mas?

-¡Claro que si!, la ropa que tenemos no es para una boda.

-¿Tenemos? Yo…

-Ni lo pienses Jasper Whitlock, tu también te pondrás un traje hecho a tu medida

-Pero no lo necesito.

- Por supuesto que lo necesitas. Mi vestido tiene que ir a combinación con tu traje, como la pareja perfecta y además ¿crees que pondré cualquier garra?

-OK, compraremos ropa. Pero antes tenemos que instalarnos en una habitación ¿te parece?

-Lo que tú digas.

-Gracias.

Como no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos(**N/A no han tomado ninguna decisión por eso no hay visiones)** tomamos la decisión de pagar por noche. Por una pequeña discusión de quien debía pagar, decidimos que cada quien pagaría una. La verdad sabia que no me dejaría pagar más de 3.

Nos instalamos en nuestra nueva habitación. Era muy parecida a la anterior. Solo que el color era verde y la otra era color hueso. La cama estaba en el centro, el tocador junto al closet en el lado izquierdo y la tele en frente de la cama arriba de un buró.

Nos bañamos y no fuimos de compras.

Entramos primero a la tienda de trajes. Él actuó un poco cooperativo en la busca de su atuendo. Logre dominarlo, después de la prueba de 5 tajes hasta que le escogí un traje gris precioso, una camisa azul cielo, y un corbata azul también pero esta era una azul grisácea.

Después fuimos por mi vestido. Como le comente era a combinación de su traje

Mi vestido era un azul eléctrico, con un escote en la espalda que llegaba a la mitad de esta. Por delante era un escote tipo "v" que se amarraba con unos listones atrás del cuello. La parte de abajo era medio entablada a partir de la cintura, que del lado derecho llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, y la otra a mitad la pantorrilla...

No deje que me viera con le vestido mientras me lo probaba, eso le daba un toque emocionante.

Nos dirigimos a las zapaterías, Él escogió,- lo deje, contra mí voluntad por que lo amaba- y Eligio unos tipos botines, con pico de pato. Yo por otra parte, compre unas zapatillas, plateadas, con listones con los que podía hacer varios estilos, y con 10 cm. De altura. Por fin podría besar a Jasper sin estirarme tanto.

Por ultimo, lo lleve a lencería. Se puso tan rojo como cuando me vio con la toalla el primer día.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-pues comprar ropa intima ¿Qué mas?

Se que la respuesta que le di no era muy apropiada, pero así se puso mas rojito y se vea mas lindo.

Me compre uno que otro conjunto, y unas copas (**N/A creo q así c llaman**) para mi vestido.

A Jasper le compre unos boxer's pegados- nunca lo había visto con unos y en Este momento esta visión me encanto mas que cualquier otra-y el aparte se llevó unos bikinis.

Regresamos al hotel a arreglarnos. Sabía que entraríamos a la fiesta pero aun no sabía como quería averiguarlo lo más rápido posible.

No voy a negra la satisfacción de ver a Jasper abrir la boca al verme. Y no voy a mentirles diciendo que Jasper estaba guapísimo por que eso le quedaba corto muy corto, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describírselos.

Llego hasta mí corriendo y me tendió su brazo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

La finca donde se realizaba el festín era hermosa.

Jasper se puso su insignia y "vi" que nos dejaban entrar por su acto.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- contesto mi salvador.

-Mayor Whitlock, que honor, pace, pace; adentro encontrar al señor.

-Muchas gracias.

La fiesta si que era en grande, había mucha gente y sabia que aun faltaba mas. Pero…

-¿Que fue eso?

-Digamos que no me es desconocido el apellido King.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que era uno de los integrantes con los que estaba en el comando, en el ejército.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

- No lo encontré necesario

-Como que no…..-ya no pude continuar, ya que su boca tapo la mía.

-Que bonita forma de callarme. Si lo sigues asiendo hablare más.

-Yo te callaría todo el día.- me comento antes de darme otro beso tierno- vamos, no creo que esto sea apropiado para una fiesta.

Nos mezclamos entre los invitados, la fiesta se veía linda, buena música, parecía buena comida, todo estaba quedando muy bien. Se lucían.

-¿Mayor Whitlock, Jasper?

-¿General King?

-Que milagro, es un honor que este en la fiesta. Mis primos se pondrán contentos. ¿y de parte de quien viene?

-La novia es amiga mía, general King- respondí al saber que Jasper no había pensado en eso.

- Ah ya, Rosalie, no sabia que tenía una amiga tan linda.- después desvió la mirada a mi cadera donde se topo con el brazo de mi salvador alrededor de esta.

- Te presento a Alice Brandon, mi prometida- se adelanto Jasper, diciéndole a el. Volteo con migo- te presento al general ANDREW King.

-Mucho gusto general King.

- El placer es mió, señorita Brandon. Pensé que no recapacitarías.-se dirigió a Jasper- Y yo que te llevaría a la fuerza a ver a mi prima Akasha, bueno ahora también tiene pareja. La verdad amigo pensé que te quedarías con Maria.-fue interrumpido por unas escandalosas zapatillas, y no eran mías.

Pero también sabia de Maria. Como la odio.

-Andrew donde te metes, te estamos buscando desde hace rato- la mujer que llego era bellísima, morena, alta, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, era como una de las modelos que vi en las tiendas.

- Lo siento me entretuve un poco, ven- le extendió la mano y miro a Japser-compañero te presento a mi prima Akasha. Prima el es Jasper.

-Por fin te conozco, un placer Akasha Lincurt.

- El gusto es mió. Nos vemos luego Andrew, creo que Alice le gustara ver a Rosalie.

-Hasta la próxima Jasper.

Salimos al patio, los celos me estaba matando, eran insoportables.

-Tranquilízate Alice, no iré tras ella.

-Por mi no te detengas.

Volteé hacia la casa, todo era muy bonito, aparte de las invitadas, ojala que mi boda sea igual de linda- ALTO YO PENSE EN ESO?- estaría con Jaspe?r

- Alice, ¿te puedo pedir algo?- asentí con la cabeza- yo no quiero mentir mas así que- me decía esto mientas se agachaba ¡NO PUEDE SER!- ¿te quieres casar con migo? Y así no mentir sobre que eres mi prometida.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- ¿Qué mas podía decir?

-Gracias- y me dio un beso tan tierno, lleno de amor y cariño.-vamos a caminar un poco.

Seguimos nuestro camino, hasta encontrar a él. Solté la mano de Jasper, y me eché a correr. Sentí a mi "novio"-que lindo se oía- detrás de mi.

-Emmett, ¿este bien?- pregunte cuando llegue con él.

Él alzo la vista, como en mi visión, y lo abrace.

-¿Por qué?, dime por que, ¿por no tener dinero? ¿Por eso me dejo? Aunque le dije que la amaba. No le importo y se fue con él. Y ahora esta feliz disfrutando de SU boda, mientas yo estoy AQUÍ, llorando por ella.

-Calma solo unos meses, y todo saldrá bien.

"_**Esta Rosalie en el suelo, con sangre en la boca y tosiendo"**_

Mire a Jasper y le indique con la mirada que se acercara.

-Horita, regreso- le di un beso a Emmett en la frente y uno en los labios a Jasper- hablen de ….. Luchas, eso les vendrá bien a los dos.

Dicho esto corrí, lo más rápido que pude y entonces oí.

-… TE DIJE QUE NO-

-entonces quieres que no mire a nadie, que cierre los ojos?- dijo entre sollozos Rose.

-SI, QUE NO VEAS NI POR DONDE CAMIAS, POR QUE HASTA CON EL SUELO COQUETEAS, ZORRA- se oía borracho- TE ESPERO ADENTRO, NO TARDES.

Empecé a oír el llanto de rosalie y decidí entrar en acción.

-QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? ¿Quién ERES? ¿DISFRUTASTE DE EL SHOW?

-no es eso, es EMMETT. Y TU.

.-.-.-.-.-. --.------..-.-.---.-.-.-.

**Holaaaaaa **

**Antes q nada perdon por el retazo, no fue mi intencion tardar tanto.**

**Otro punto "." Jaja Akasha s originaria de el libro de Anne Rice "la reina de lso condenados". C q no tiene nada q ver pero m gusta mucho ese libro y mas la peli así q la PUCE, en 2 capis mas verán q mas hay jajajaja.**

**Andrew salio de mi amiga Kahia-chan, el apellido de la familia jaja**

**Lo c estoy loca, lo de q m pidió matrimonio salio cuando staba revisando la loq faltaba jiji.**

**Acepto amenazas de uerte y cosas así , stoy mal, pero.. lo siento.**

**Ahora **

**Esme Anne- Marlene-: te quiero muchooooooooooooooooooo, si no lo mencionábamos pero ahora si jajajaj te quierop.**

**Kahia-chan: grax amiga por tu ayuda con el nombre, lo c somos una excelente pareja jajajajajajajaja. Ojala q lo tenga para 100pre jaja besos gracias por todo. Ah otra cosa, el de "SUFRIENDO POR UN HIJO" lo subiré el martes jaja. Y perdón por no subirlo ayer, no pude ja.**

**Fran: lo lamento no llegamos a la boda, sino después, hasta la fiesta. ¿Quieres bailar? Jajaja. Tratare d concluir las pelis jaja. No he podido. Tendre q utilizar youtube jaja **

**Christti: si era el jajaja. Y ya vist q le pega a Rose, lo siento pero ella tiene que sufrir para q vea lo q es bueno jajaja**

**Romy: si pero yo soy Alice jajaja t lo prestare tantito jajaja. Si por ahora no pero no los puedo dejar muy felices 100pre jaja. Gracias.**

**Mane: si a mi me pareció malo, el capi anterior no era muy bueno jaja. Si me gusto. Tu Emmett y yo Jasper.**

**jajaja **

**Natalia: gracias, espero que sigas leyendo mis locuras **

**BESOS A TODAS, UNABARZO D LOS Q QUIERAN MENOS JASPER JAJAJAJAJA**

**LAS QUIERO **

**Por cierto spero q pasen por otra de mis locuras c llama "SUFRIENDO POR UN HIJO" antes era un one-shot pero por petición de las lectoras se ara una historia, espero q las visiten**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	14. NUEVO AMIGO

_**Holaaaaaaaa.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero estaba un poquito ocupada jaja.**_

_**Ya saben los personajes son de S.M y d Anne Rice. jaja**_

*****NUEVAS AMISTADES*****

**JASPER Pov.**

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que apenas y conoce el mundo, se obsesione con la moda?

Llevábamos alrededor de tres horas y media, en este centro comercial.

Me había obligado a probarme 5 trajes. ¡¡PROBARME 5 TRAJES!! Pero no me podía resistir, cuando observe su cara de ángel, con sus ojos brillantes. No podía negarle nada.

Pero me arrepentí cuando me metió a la tienda de lencería. Ella escogió también, aun que ahora también compre yo, no es que no me gustara su estilo- que era muy bueno- solo que necesitaba algo mas…cómodo.

Como buen caballero me encargue de cargar las bolsas, creo que me faltaban dos para también utilizar la boca.

---..--..--..--..

Alice fue la primera en bañarse pero antes me preparo la ropa que me pondría.

Mientras se bañaba, prendí la televisión. Me encontré con la película "el gladiador" me gustan las de guerra. Aunque era el fina lo que alcance a ver. En las noticias me entere de algo importante: tenían una pista del acecino de Fred.

Ojala y lo atrapen, por su culpa mi Alice lloro. Pero también por él tenía a Alice junto a mí

Ella salio con su cuerpo cubierto con una bata rosa pastel que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver sus hermosas piernas. Tuve que respirar hondo para estar…controlado.

Llego hasta mi y se puso entre mis piernas-estas estaban separadas- acuno mi cara con sus manos, mientras yo las colocaba en su cintura.

-ya esta listo el baño- susurro

El rose de sus labios y el pequeño sonido de su voz desarmaron mi control. Así que capture sus labios con los míos. El beso fue más candente cada vez.

Con un movimiento rápido e inconciente, yo ya estaba arriba de ella y su espalda apoyada en la cama. Mis manos bajaron hasta donde termina su bata, en la pierna cuatros dedos para llegar al paraíso, a mi gloria. Empecé a masajearla y ella trasporto sus manos a mi cabello.

-te… debes… de –empezó con su voz entrecortada cuando mi boca dejo la suya para bajar por su cuello- meter… a…- su frase se corto por un gemido que hizo que me prendiera mas ; si es que era posible-bañarsinollegaremostarde-lo dijo tan rápido para que no la interrumpiera, que apenas y le entendí.

La fiesta, la estupida fiesta.

Con una fuerza sorprendente logro cambiarme de posición estando yo con la espalda en la cama y ella sobre mi.

-TENEMOS QUE IR- se paro y me tendió la mano para que me levantara yo también.

-O.k- le tome la mano, pero la jale y callo de nuevo exima de mí- en 5 min.

-tramposo.

Nos quedamos los 5 min que le pedí, pasando el tiempo permitido se paro y se dirigió al tocador. No me quedo más que pararme a mí también. Después me metí a bañar con agua fría, si q la necesitaba. Me vestí en el baño para darle un poco de privacidad.

Cuando salí tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme literalmente sobre ella y podrí a la dichosa fiesta.

Estaba hermosa, más que hermosa, sus hermosas piernas resaltaban debajo de vestido, sus hombros chicos y perfectos le daba un toque de elegancia y sensualidad ala situación. Ese vestido fue hecho para ese cuerpo, y no me importaría ir de compra las veces que quiera, todos los días, una vez por semana mientas que al final me lo agradeciera de esta forma. Yo encantado voy.

Corrí hasta ella, le ofrecí mi mano para poderla escoltar todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al lugar indicado me di cuenta que era la familia de mi ex-compañero Andrew.

Busque mi insignia y me la puse, esta familia me conocía y así facilitaría la entada.

Entramos sin ningún problema-bueno ignorando al recepcionista que desvestía a Alice con la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto mi pareja cuando son dejaron pasar.

-digamos que no me es desconocido el apellido King.

-¿Por qué?

-por que era uno de los integrantes con los que estaba en el comando, en el ejercito.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-por que no lo encontré necesario.- y no quería q supieras que conocía a un pervertido de lo mas asqueroso

-como que no…- la calle con un beso, no es que me molestara que hablara, pero ya no pude aguantaba las ganas, y esta era una excusa perfecta.

- que bonita forma de callarme. Si lo sigues asiendo hablare todo el día.

-Yo te callaría todo el día- le di un beso tierno- vamos, no creo que esto sea apropiado para una fiesta- bueno lo que estaba imaginando no lo era.

Esto llevaba el apellido King por todos los lados, ósea mucho esplendor, dinero, y mas dinero.

-¿Mayor Whitlock, Jasper? –noo

-¿General King? -¿Quién mas?

-que milagro, es un honor que este en la fiesta. Mis primos se pondrán contentos. ¿y de parte de quien viene?- perfecto, no había pensado en eso.

-la novia es amiga mía General King- Salio al rescate mi ángel

-ah ya, Rosalie, no sabia que tenia una amiga tan linda- su modo de ser sexy y cortes medio asco. Tenia que dejarle a claro que era mía.

-te presento a Alice Brandon, mi prometida- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, era magnifico pensar así de ella, pero me encantaba mas cuando pensaron que éramos esposos.-te presento a Andrew king- le presente.

-mucho gusto General King.

-el placer es mió, pero llámame Andrew.- se dirigió hacia mi- Pensé que no recapacitarías. Y yo que te llevaría a la fuerza a ver a mi prima Akasha, bueno ahora también tiene pareja. La verdad amigo, pensé que te quedarías con Maria.- ¡no! Por que tenía que mencionarla.

-Andrew donde te metes, te busco desde hace rato- llego una mujer muy bella, pero nada en comparación de mi Alice.

-Lo siento me entretuve un poco, ven- le tomo la mano- compañero te presento a mi prima Akasha, prima el es Jasper.

-por fin te conozco, mucho gusto Akasha Lincurt.

-el gusto es mió. Hasta luego Andrew, creo que Alice le gustara ver a Rosalie- no me gusta la forma en que nos miran.

-hasta la próxima Jasper.

Sentí los celos de mi ángel ¿Cómo creía que la dejaría por esa?

-tranquilízate Alice no iré tras ella.

-por mi no te detengas.- se veía tan linda celosa, la amaba cada vez mas.

La amaba con locura, de eso estaba seguro. No había algo más importante en el mundo que mi Alice. _Mi prometida. Mi prometida_. Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza. Quería que fuera real. LO HARÍA REAL.

-Alice ¿puedo pedirte algo?, yo no quiero mentir mas así que, -respira, todo saldrá bien, ella también te ama...creo-¿te quieres casar con migo?-listo ya lo dije- y así no mentir sobre que eres mi prometida- que buena excusa.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- sii me dijo que si

-gracias- y la bese con amor y cariño, sin mostrarle nada… sexual. Luego habría tiempo para eso- vamos a caminar un poco.

Estaba más que feliz, estaba dichoso, completo, radiante. Ya no encuentro otro sinónimo de mi felicidad.

De repente Alice me soltó la mano. Me puse en guardia al momento. Salio corriendo hacia un joven que estaba en una roca, llorando. SU VICION.

El tipo la abraso y sollozo más fuerte. Sentía su dolor, era por amor estaba seguro, pero ¿por quien? Ojala y todo se tranquilice, eso hace sufrir a Alice.

-¿Por qué? Dime por que ¿Por qué no tengo dinero? ¿Por eso me dejo? Aunque le dije que la amaba. No le importo y se fue con él. Y ahora esta feliz disfrutando SU boda, mientas yo estoy AQUÍ llorando por ella.

Ok él estaba enamorado de Rosalie. Eso es fuerte, esta chica parece de las frívolas que hay en las novelas.

-calma solo unos meses y todo saldrá bien.- mi pequeña tratando de ayudar.

Alice se puso tensa y perdió la mirada. La sentía ida. Estaba segura que eran una de sus visiones. Cuando volvió en si, me indico que fuera con ella, y me acerque.

-A horita regreso- beso al joven en la frente como una hermana, y a mi en los labios- hablen de … luchas, eso les vendrá bien a los dos.- Y desapareció en jardín.

-parece un duendecillo- dijo el joven con una leve risita, lo mire con… interrogante en los ojos- hola, Emmett McCarty.

-Jasper Whitlock, prometido de Alice.

-¿Así se llama?, lindo nombre, pero prefiero duendecillo, si no te molesta claro- declaro cuando me observo.

-ella es la que elije el nombre no yo- además no me era desagradable el sobrenombre.

-así que como dijo "Alice", ¿de que luchas hablaremos?

-¿de cuales quieres hablar?

-que caballerosos, me estas cayendo bien amigo-dijo incorporándose. Era casi de mi estatura, yo era más alto por centímetros, tenía el cuerpo más marcado que yo. De lejos daba miedo.

-gracias… creo.

-de nada…creo- empezó a carcajearse, era contagiosa así que me uní a él- hay yo llorando por una mujer. NO PUEDO CREERLO. Ah una cosa.- su semblante endureció al instante- nunca le digas a nadie como me viste, o Alice quedara viuda antes de casarse.

Yo solo encogí los hombros, lo que provoco que riera más.

Me empezaba a caer bien. Tenía algo infantil y a la vez maduro en la forma de comportarse. Pero esta bien. Sabia que desde ahora tendría un nuevo amigo.

********* ************** *************

_**Cha cha cha chan**_

_**Se acabo jajajajajaja**_

_**Siiiiii**_

_**Lo c s muy cortito y un poco….. no c aaahh no jaja**_

_**Spero q les aya gustado, Quería poner como se sentía mi Jasper en ese aspecto jaja y como convivió con Emmett, en la ausencia de Alice, espero q no q no m aya qdado muy feo.**_

_**En el prox capi saldrá una pequeña lucha y uno de los personaje mas deseados jaja.**_

_**Ahora comentarios**_

_**Esme Anne-marlene: yo también t quiero, jaja grax por tu apoyo.**_

_**Christti: no m pges. **__**No era mi intención hacer llorar a Emmett, pero era necesario. Si, yo también odio a Royce jaja. ¿Por q odias a Jake?**_

_**Fran:¿entonces cual bailamos? Jajaja. Grax m encanta q sigas aquí jaja. Si me pareció interesante meterlos..y espera el prox capi aparecerá LESTAT AAAA sera emocionante jaja.**_

_**Mane: si, se casaran y también Emmett, pronto veras a alguien mas jaja, prdona por desesperat, es q mm no soy buen escribiendo en la comp. Y por eso mtardo disculpa**_

_**Romy: yo también mori al ver a Japser así… como dije fue la mejor visión. Jajaj **_

_**Si q lindo yo también lo amo. Me encanta que te hayas puesto megaultrahiperfeliz. Espero que con s tete pongas supermegaultrahiperfeliz jaja.**_

_**TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA .TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA. JAJAJAJA me vas a adorar, y a alavar, esto ser para q mdejs a Japser por un ratito jaja.. besos**_

_**Kahia: hola nueva hermanita jajajajajaja**_

_**Grax por todo por todo. Espero que esto se de tu agrado jajaja. **_

_**Rose si sabia de la ropa, pero staba desconcertada por lo q le staba pasando jaj .pobresita ajaja.**_

_**Si es tan lindo..tan JASPER jajaj graciaspor todo ymucho mas jaja**_

_**Gracias a todas por dejar su opinión. Es muy importante para mi jajajaja**_

_**Espero q no esten muy decepcionadas *o* jaja (ñ_o) jaja **_

_**Saben besos y apapachos de todos menos Jasper jaja**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**_

_**LUISA **_


	15. EL BAILE

**RECUERDEN Q LSO PERSONAJES SON D S.M**

**Y UNO SERA MI AMIGA….. AHÍ ESTA TU SORPRESA JAJAJA **

**EL BAILE**

**JASPER Pov. **

-Hay lo que las mujeres nos hacen- dijo Emmett dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro- pero por las mujeres vivimos. Por dios son… aaaaa increíbles.

-Si son increíbles. Pero nada en comparación de un pequeño duendecillo diabólico.-dije presumiendo de mi ángel- tiene una fuerza impresionante.

-Y apuesto que sabe tu punto débil- nos carcajeamos- pero la pregunta es ¿eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte hoscamente

-Que si eres- se hinco y coloco su codo derecho en la roca- fuerte para dominarla.

La sonrisa reapareció en mi rostro. Me encantaban los retos y este prometía estar interesante.

-Te sorprenderá saber como la controlo- me hinque.

-Hey! No quiero saber sus intimidades- me tomo la mano y la acomodo- solo si eres fuerte

Era fuerte tenia que reconocerlo, pero yo tenía más experiencia.

-Sí que eres fuerte-dijo perdiendo la sonrisa y la mía se ensancho.

-Te dije que la podía controlar

-Ja. Así es.

-Y ¿en que trabajas Emmett? –trate de hacer platica

-Soy un todologo, ósea hago de todo un poco. ¿y tu?

-Era del ejercito. Me Salí, y ahora buscare trabajo cuando encontremos un lugar adecuado para vivir y hacer una familia.

-Ya tienes tu vida planeada. Eso es perfecta ¿y es con al duende verdad?

-Si ya lo tengo y por su puesto que es con ella. Ya me canse- dije venciéndolo- eres muy bueno. Créeme

-QUIERO LA REVANCHA

-Luego, ahora busquemos a mi Alice.

-No puedes vivir sin ella ¿verdad?-solo asentí, estaba muy ocupado pensando en ella para contestarle-¿como la conociste?

-La rescate de unos malditos

-Hay que romántico- dijo con un tono de niño sarcástico- ¿Cuánto tiempo están juntos?- dijo recuperando su tono

-¿Eres un investigador privado o que?- le pregunte con una risita- alrededor de 1 semana.

-wow ¿tanto tiempo? Si que la tiene s que querer y soportar por tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que no la quiero?-pregunte cambiando bruscamente mi tono

-Cálmate Jasper, solo era una broma-alzo las manos- se ve que la quieres mucho… ¿no te lo acabo de decir?

Ya no le pude contestar por que oímos uno sollozos y fuimos a investigar

Vimos a Rosalie semi-acostada en el pasto abrazando a Alice que se encontraba hincada respondiendo el abrazo.

-Rosalie- casi grito Emmett hincándose junto a las chicas-¿te encuentras bien?

Mi pequeña, la abrazo fuertemente y después se alejo para dejarla en los brazos de Emmett que la abrazo rápidamente. Un cambio sucedió en los sentimientos de Rosalie. Como miedo, amor, casi los mismos que Emmett en su momento

-¿Qué paso barbie fairytopia?

-es barbie mariposa- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa- osito yogui

-ojujuy ojujuy- imito perfectamente a este personaje.

-Vamos a dentro- me jalo mi ángel al ver que las cosas se ponían algo… raras

Al entrar visualice a Andrew que se encontraba con otras dos personas. Uno con smoking negro y una flor en el bolso que m imagine que era Royce. Era rubio, más que la propia Rosalie.

El otro también era rubio y tenía muy buen porte

Este último nos miro entrar y no despego la mirada de mi acompañante y me molesto. Mucho. Abrase a Alice demostrándole a ese tipo que ella me pertenecía. Sentí los deseos de mi pequeña al besarla por su cuello, tenia que controlarme para no saltar en ella.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, bella dama?-pregunte para pensar en otra cosa

-¿Sabes bailar?

-Me ofende, señorita Brandon

-Futura de Whitlock.

Le sonreí. Seria mía, para siempre mía.

Comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música, no era tan difícil ya había bailado en las fiestas organizadas por ejército. En ese lugar sabias bailar o sabias bailar.

-Eres un buen bailarín- sentí su alegría, cuando terminamos la canción.

-Gracias.

-Alice ¡ALICE!- grito Rosalie corriendo hacia nosotros.

Mi pequeña me soltó la mano en el momento exacto en el que Rosalie la salto enzima.

-Gracias, gracias eres la mejor

-Contrólate Rose, y si lose soy la mejor.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a reírse con fuerza. Como si fueran años de conocerse y no minutos.

-Me permitirá esa pieza señorita- pregunto Emmett a mi ángel.

-Por su puesto caballero

El la tomo del brazo y a la levo al centro de la pista

-Nos han dejado solos. Por eso ¿me concedería esta pieza señorita King?

-para ustedes todavía Hale- me rectifico mientras tomaba mi brazo

Reímos lo dos tras sus palabras.

-¡Lily!,¡Lily!- grito una joven muy bonita cabello castaño, largo y rizado. Su figura era comprometedora cubierta de un vestido rosa pastel que le quedaba hecho a la medida.

-¿Lily?- pregunte.

-Mi segundo nombre- contesto mi pareja de baile. Se alejo de mi para saludar a la recién llegada- ¡Romy!(**te gusta? Y falta todavía un poquito… jaja m vas a amar) **

**-T**e estuve buscando por todos lados ¿en donde te metes?

-Hay amiga. ¡Soy la novia! No puedo quedarme quieta en un solo lugar

-Rossy amor ven a bailar con migo- llego Royce en ese momento ya con alcohol en las venas.

-Ya tengo pareja Royce- respondió Rosalie.

-Yo lo cuido amiga no le pasara nada- prometió Romy.

-¿No te molesta Jasper?-me pregunto la rubia.

-Solo quiero que te diviertas- dije esperando que entendiera el doble significado de mis palabras.

-Vamos nena, tu amigo ya lo están cuidando- jalo a su esposa al centro de la pista mientras ella empezaba a tener un poco de miedo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?- me pregunto la "amiga" en el momento en que iba a seguir a Rosalie.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Me encantaría- dijo emocionada.

Trate de permanecer cerca de Rosalie, tenia el presentimiento de que la iba a lastimar, y no quería eso.

-Me llamo Romina, pero me gusta que me digan Romy.

-Mucho gusto Romy, yo soy Jasper.

La chica me caía bien. "intencionalmente" coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ví a que royce lastimaba a su esposa, pero cuando iba a intervenir apareció emmett. Apretó el hombro del señor y lo aparto de su chica-puedo asegurar que es así-para después seguir bailando.

Me acerque a ellos moviéndome al ritmo de la música

-¿En donde se encuentra alice?

-La deje en la mesa de las bebidas- contesto emmett apenas prestándome atención.

Termino la canción y deje a mi acompañante en la mesa donde nos conocimos-

-Fue un verdadero placer haberla conocido y bailado con usted- le dije besándole la mano- ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Encontré las mesas de las bebidas, pero no a mi Alice, recorrí todo el perímetro con la mirada y nada.

Un joven de cabello color cobre se acerco a mi con paso lento y decidido, mientras detrás una pareja nos veía.

Era un señor rubio y su pareja con el cabello del color del joven.

-Busques donde busques no la encontraras- susurro una voz detrás de mi- solo quedo yo.

-.-.-. ********************** ****************

**PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**LO C LO C ES MUY POQUITO, Y M TARDE MUCHO PERO TENGO LA EXCUSA PERFECTA **

**ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN FINC ALICE/EDWARD…… MI HERMANITA KAHIA Y YO… ESTA EN MI CUENTA SI QUIEREN PASAR A LEERLO Y DECIR SI SERVIMOS PARA ESTO O NO JAJA **

**Gracias a todas por sus Review son muy importantes para mi jaja**

**Ahora:**

**Christti : esta bien odia al que tu kieras jaja. Bueno ami y a jazzy no pero d ahí en adelante siii jaja. Sobre la vicion si es eso ya en prox capi sabrás q pasara lo prometo, pero no m mandes con los vulturis noooo por piedad.**

**Mznickwhite: si son tan lindos y preciosos**** jaja. Gracias hasta el prox capi jaja.**

**Fran: sii Lestat el mismo en persona jajajaja… pero no es un vampiro jajaja. Lo que tu quieras bailar estaría perfecto.**

**ROMYYYYYYY :¿te gusto???? Dim q siii por favor……. He hecho q bailaras con MI Jasper, no me mencione en todo el tiempo q estabas con el... hasta el final. Te beso la mano……. Y solo lo hice por tiiiiii.**

**Dim q por lo menos no m quedo tan mal. Muchas gracias, espero q esto recompense lo q has hecho por mi jaja**

**Kahia: HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hermanita preciosa bonita hermosa…. Loc mi Jasper es irresistible jajajaja… yo también lo amo, por eso acepte jajajajajajajaja**

**Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Y dim en dond se compran las armas va?? Jajajjaja**

**Alexa: lo c perdón pero intentare hacrelo como m dices grax **

**Jane lincurt: si lo puse, y tambienb prima d ellos jaja … te quiero y garx por leer.**

**GARCIAS A TODAS A TODAS Y PORFAVOR TRATEN D PASAR POR ESTA NUEVA INVENCION JAJAJAJA **


	16. AYUDA

**HOLAAAAAA**

**BUENO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE M. Y ANNE R.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS YA CASI LLEGO A LOS 100 Y ES POR USTEDES**

**GRACIAS Y BESOS**

CRIS (KAHIA) HERMANIAT DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR TODO, NO C COMO AGRADECERTELO

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

……**. AYUDA……..**

**Alice pov.**

-¿Qué tiene que ver emmett en esta conversación?

-tu lo quieres.

-Sí lo quisiera no me hubiera casado ¿no te parece?- me dijo Rose con tono irónico.

-Te casaste por que no tenias alternativa.

-A ti que te importa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Yo. A ti no te debe importar mi vida

-Pero me importa.

-¿Y por que te ha de importar?

-Muy sencillo, serás mi amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Muy cierto- me reí- soy Alice Brandon de Whitlock

Le tendí mi mano para que la tomara, lo cual hizo regalándome una sonrisa amistosa.

Era una mujer muy bonita y cundo sonreía era preciosa.

-Rosalie Hale.

- futura de McCarty- reímos

- mi padre, por él fue- dijo en sollozos agachando la cabeza – él… no me… dejo.

Me hinqué y la abrace. Ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-¿Que fue lo que no te dejo?

-No me dejo estar con Emmett.- sollozo mas fuerte- y mi maldita frivolidad complico las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-yo salía con Emmett sola para entretenerme cuando Royce no se encontraba. Solo era un deseo, alguien guapo con quien divertirme. No me di cuanta de lo que estaba pasando

"Después de que Royce me pidiera matrimonio no se que pensaba. Pero mi padre me insistió con todo lo del dinero y esas cosas para que aceptara, y por otra parte, por que Quería probarle a él y a mi, que esto solo era un juego nada serio.

"Y ahora comprendo que ese fue el gran error de mi vida. Dejar a Emmett por un chico adinerado y payaso. Y me he dado cuenta que no solo era deseo sino amor lo que sentía por esa persona que estuvo con migo.

"Ese error me perseguirá toda mi vida, no habrá nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Ahora tendré que sufrir por un amor frustrado. Ya que el me ha olvidado y dejado de amar.

-El aun te ama.

-No lo creo- sollozo más - Lo he insultado, le he fallado, le he lastimado.

-pero aun te ama. Créeme.

-¿Como podría amar a una persona frívola? ¿Cómo podría amar a una persona tan superficial? ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como yo? ¿Cómo me podría amar?- lloraba demasiado, yo apenas y le entendía

-¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar?- dije abrazándola mas fuerte- No se como, pero él aun te ama, nunca lo dejo de hacer.

-Perdona Alice, no lo puedo creer, le hecho tanto daño, un daño que el no se merece. Soy una maldita persona que se deja manipular por el puto dinero.

-Rose que vocabulario.

-Perdón pero no aguanto estoy muy triste y enojada.

-Te comprendo.

"**venían mis dos caballeros, hacia nosotras. Mi Jasper preocupado por mi, y Emmett, tratando de olvidar a Rose"**

Eso no tenia que suceder aun la ama, y por mi cuenta corre que se quedaran juntos.

-Tranquila, solo dile lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo?

Oí los pasos detrás de nosotras.

-Es ahora.

-Rosalie- llego Emmett agachándose con nosotras. Rose se tenso- ¿te encuentras bien?

La abrase dándole el apoye que necesitaba para que pudiera hablar. Y después se la deje a Emmett.

Me acerque a Jasper, que me tomo la mano.

-¿Qué paso barbie fairytopia?- si paresia una barbie, y el era su príncipe.

-Es barbie mariposa, osito yogui- le corrigió.

-vamos adentro-lo jale no quería que viera lo que planeaban hacer.

Me abrazo al entrar a la casa, y me beso el cuello. No pude evitarlo, el deseo salio de mi cuerpo. Y el se alejo de mi.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama?

-¿Sabes bailar?- pregunte contrariada por su invitación

-Me ofende señorita Brandon.

-Futura de Whitlock- agregue. Comenzamos a movernos tenia que admitirlo…-eres buen bailarín.

-Gracias.

-Alice ¡ALICE!- oí a Rose a mis espaldas. Solté a Jasper para tenerlos libres cuando…- GRACIAS, gracias. Eres la mejor- salto en mí.

-Contrólate Rose, ya lo se, soy la mejor.

Pospusimos a reír como dos locas. Era magnifico tener una amiga tan rápido. Y todavía faltaban dos. Bueno una, la otra no seria como mi amiga seria algo mas, pero no se que.

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- fue Emmett el que me invito así que accedí, quería hablar con migo.

Nos acomodamos en medio de la pista. Me tomo de la cintura y del cuello.

-Muchas gracias.

-No tienen por que. Se aman.

-Lo se, pero si no fuera por ti. No estaría contigo feliz.

-Puede ser pero….-

-Silencio.

-ok ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-¿Quieres saber todo?- su tono me hico desear no haber hecho la pregunta.

-No, no Emmett, no quiero saberlo todo- puso una de puchero – solo que es lo que harán para verse y ese rollo.

-ah eso. Bueno seré el que arreglara su casa. Y como su "esposo" trabaja, la tendré toda la tarde para mi. Después de unos meses nos iremos de ahí a vivir a otro lugar- se le borro la sonrisa del rostro- además la trata mal, es por eso que quiero estar cerca de ella.

-Eso me gusta.- acepte.

-Y ustedes ¿a donde se irán?

-Aun no lo se.

-Gracias de nuevo-Me abrazo. Fue uno tipo oso, se estaba ahogando.

-e… emme... no…- jade

-Lo siento duende.

Se detuvo de repente.

-Te molesta si…- dirigí mi mirada hacia donde veía. Era Rose con su "marido"- no, ve, estaré en las bebías.

Fue a rescatar a su ¿novia? No quise ir con el por dos razones.

La primera es que no quería interrumpir a la pareja de futuros tórtolos.

Y la segunda, Jasper estaba bailando con una muchacha muy linda. No sentía celos, la única que causaba eso era… no quería pensar en ella esta noche. Pero no quería interrumpirlo

Fui a la mesa de bebidas y pedí un ponche.

El mesero trato de ser sexy pero no lo logro. Me voltee hacia la pista y ahí los encontré.

Eran el resto de mi familia. Estaba el chico de cabello color cobre, mirándome. Le sonreí. Los más grandes estaban viendo a mis amigos.

Eran una hermosa familia y sabia que yo pertenecería, pero aun no...Teníamos cosas que hacer antes.

Un rubio obstruyo mi vista. Era alto casi como Jasper, ojos verdes, profundos. Tez blanca más que la de mi salvador. Sus caireles (**N/T ook lo c, se oye muy gay pero ..jaja) **caían e su cara dándole una expresión linda.

Era guapo tenia que admitirlo, pero no era muy e mi tipo. Además que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Jasper.

-Hola hermosa- me tendió la mano, yo la tome dudando- vamos a bailar.- me jalo.

-Yo no quiero

-Vamos nena, no te pongas rebelde, te va a encantar.

-Déjame.

-Mira, me llamo Lestat de Lincourt. Ves ya hay confianza- me tomo de la cintura y me empujo hacia un pasadizo.

-Suéltame- me forceje

Oí risas por todo el corredor. Tenia que admitirlo tenía mucho miedo. Él me quería hacer daño, lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada.

Abrió de una patada un cuarto y me aventó a la cama.

-Ahora si amor disfrutaras de lo que es la vida.

Me agarro de las muñecas y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza, se acomodo de modo que estuviera enzima mió.

Bajo su cabeza y me mordió el cuello. Y yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**¿Cómo me quedo? ¿les gusto? **

**Antes de q empiece a agradecer quiero hacer una pregunta **

**¿les gustaría que pasara pov d emmett y rose? Para saber q es lo q paso? Aclaro. No pondré cosas pervertidas (ese es otro finc)**

**Díganme y lo haré jaja. Q hablaran he?**

**PERDON por el retrazo.. pero como ya les he dicho, no soy muy buena escribiendo y me tardo muho, y con las otras historias ps m atraso mas jajajaja**

**También quiero pedirles que si pueden leer mi nuevo finc, se llama CUNFUSION DEL DESTINO que lo estoy haciendo con mi querida hermanita Kahia-chan, es un Edward/Alice. Esta en mi prolife así que porfa pasen sii?**

**Bueno otro asunto **

**Gracias a todas. Tengo muchos ** **Favorite Story y Favorite Story pero muy pocos reviews TT_TT YY_YY. **

**Ya casi llego a los 100 eso es fabuloso. Gracias a todas ustedes ahora si agradecimientos jaja.**

**Fran Black****: jaja solo di cuando y bailamos .. jajajajaja. Ya salio Lestat jajaja y ahí estoy yo jajajajaja gracias d verdad besos**

**Kahia-chan**** : holaaaa hermanita preciosa, si esta misterioso jaja, el todologo .. a si le dicen q mi tio jajajajaja… t gusto jajajaja**

**Hay q ponernos reacuerdo con las armas jajajajaja**

**También por el regalo que me hiciste estubo genial.. wow fue lo mejor q han hecho por mi gracias **

**Gracias por todo hermanita eras la mejor te quiero mucho, mucho. **

**Te quiero besos**

**Mznickwhite****: si emmett es lindo… jajaja es mi hermanote jajajaja. opina sii?? Ajaj gracias besos**

**Romy92: me alegar q te haya gustado…bueno es supermegaultrahiperencantado. Eso es lo q deseba. Te lo he dejado por un momento jajaja**

**Gracias por todo, por hecho he hecho esto jajaj besos**

**yessilovestomfelton : bienvenida gracias por leer… jaja Jasper es mio lo he estado peleando con Romy jaja pero esta bien haré algo para poder compartirlo-pero no prometo nada jaja- estare esperando saber de tiy gracias otra vez.**

Alexa Hiwatari: **estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar te lo juro jaja, pero no soy muy bien ajajaj.. besos gracias.**

**: hare todo lo posible para lograrlo **

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**ener-aj:**

**Joslin Weasley****: también bienvenidas. Gracias por leer.**

**Las q no han escrito nada. No las puedo obligar pero m encantaría q lo hieran.**

**Un agradecimiento a **

**Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt**** y Esme Anne -Jacqueline- **

**Las dos se han convertido en una gran parte de mi ustedes ocupan el 95% de mi corazón por favor no m abandonen las amo **

**Gracias a toy tan feliz d encontrar a mas, gracias.**

**Por favor, por favor manden Reviews háganlo como un regalo para mi ( el jueves 18 fue mi cumple) por favor siiiiiii????? Quiero acercarme a los 100 gracias a todas.**

**Besos y abrazos de los que quieran… bueno menos Jasper jaja besos**

**Adios**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA **


	17. AMOR FRUSTRADO

**Perdon por el retrazo pero he tenido cosas q hacer por mi graduación jajaja**

**Personajes de S.M. **

**Dedicado a mis ex.-compañeros del bacho**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

**AMOR FRUSTRADO**

ROSALIE´S Pov.

Ya era la hora de la verdad.

Estoy en mi casa terminando de arreglarme para el "día más especial de mi vida": mi boda.

Hasta ahora me doy cuanta de mis errores.

Flash back

_Estaba en el parque agarrada del brazo de mi novio, me sentó en una banca y se hinco enfrente de mí._

_-Rose, estrellita mía ¿te casarías con migo?- me pregunto Royce_

_-por supuesto- le había estado esperando toda mi vida. Casarme con alguien como él. Con dinero, guapo y que me quiera. Mi príncipe._

_Se paro y me jalo para besarme, su beso era posesivo, ardiente y fuerte. Cuando nos separamos el esta va contento, igual que yo, pero en sus ojos avía algo mas._

_-me encantas, princesa, y me has hecho muy, muy feliz._

_me abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas como niños chiquitos. Al soltarme me fui para atrás por el impulso y choque con algo granare._

_-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- una voz grabe me susurro al oído._

_-si, muchas gracias.- conteste alzando la cabeza. _

_No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, un cuerpo escultural, un pecho perfecto, bien formado, bronceado, que hace que a cualquiera se le antoje abrazarlo; con unos brazos espectaculares que cargaban un baúl grande, que deseabas que en vez del baúl fueras tu a quien cargara._

_-¿de verdad?- estaba preocupado que lindo_

_-si, si_

FIN FLASH BACK

La primera vez que lo ví quede impresionada, aunque tenia a Royce junto a mi, Aunque sabia que nunca habría nunca nada, ya yo era de la alta sociedad y él, un no se que. Y lomas importante yo estaba comprometida con el hombre de mis sueños.

Flash back

_Lleg__ó a mi casa después de pasar toda la tarde en la mansión de mi prometido, terminado de preparar mis cosas para mi boda._

_Abro la puerta y me quedo paralizada. Ahí estaba el chico del parque. Boca arriba debajo da la mesa de centro. No puedo evitarle me lo como con la mirada; vestía como la vez pasada, su torso desnudo dejando ver esos hermosos pectorales. _

_Ahora podía ver sus ojos cafés en los cuales me perdí. _

_-¿Cómo te fue hija?- pregunto de repente mi madre hizo que saltara del susto-¿terminaron con las invitaciones?_

_-si, mamá. Mañana empezaremos a repartir- dirigiéndome hacia ella._

_-esta, telo puedo jurar hija mía, será la boda del año. Que digo del año, del milenio._

_-No exageras madre –me puse roja._

_-un estruendo nos espanto a las dos, volteamos a las sala y encontramos al joven hincado alado de los vidrios rotos._

_-¿Qué pasa McCarty?- pregunto mi madre enojada._

_-Lo siento señora Hale, lo agarre mal, pero nos e preocupe lo arreglo en este instante- pero él ya no le hacia casa mi madre, sino a mi, ya que no me quitaba la vista.- ah, ella es mi hija Rosalie. Se va a casar con el joven King, son tan feliz- dijo al percatarse de la mirada._

_-felicidades señ__orita- dijo con desden- me alegra mucho._

_-gracias.- dije cortante y dolida por su comentario- voy a mi cuarto, quiero descansar- bese a mi madre en la mejilla- buenas noches que descansen- dije volteando a ver a McCarty._

Fin flash back

-señorita Rosalie ¿esta bien?- pregunto la peinadora

-si, solo recuerdo- conteste con aire ausente.

-ok, pero no se me baya tan lejos.

Reí, a donde quería que me fuera.

Flash back

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto emmett al verme entrar al patio trasero._

_-¿no se nota?, estoy nadando en la playa- dije sarcásticamente._

_-oh, si. Por cierto, me encanta su traje de baño- dijo siguiéndome el juego._

_-lo se, por eso me lo puse-dije acercándome a el. _

_Emmett termino de acortar las distancias y me beso. Al principio me quede en shock pero después se lo correspondí. Tantas noches soñando con ese beso, tantos días deseándolo. Por fin lo tenía._

_Al fin nos separamos por la culpa del oxigeno. Pero en estos momentos yo no quería ni necesitaba respirar, todo lo que quería era tener de nuevo sus labios junto a los míos. Al parecer él pensó lo mismo ya que me volvió a besar._

_Estaba en el cielo, sus labios eran todo para mi, ya no podía hacer nada._

_¿en que estoy pensando? ME VOY A CASAR. ESTOY COMPROMETIDA, y estoy besando a un don-nadie._

_-rose, rose. ¿Dónde estas?- me separe de él, al oír a mi hermano gritarme.- mi mama te esta buscando._

_-yo… no…perdón…- emmett tartamudeaba- NO, no me perdones._

_-hermana- llego hasta a mi- ¿Qué haces?_

_-¿yo?.... este… hablando con McCarty- dije con nerviosismo._

_-¿para que?-_

_-¿eh?_

_-para que revisara su armario- contesto mi besador a mi hermano_

_-esta bien- se convenció – ya veámonos rose._

_-iré a verlo mas tarde señorita- dijo emmett cuando me fui._

Fin flash back

Suspire al recordad nuestro primer beso.

-cariño ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto mi padre al entrar a mi habitación.

-si, padre, ya veámonos.

Salí de la casa agarrada de su brazo hasta el carruaje, y de ahí hasta mi nueva mansión donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

-hija te advierto una cosa- me dijo serio.

-¿Qué padre?- bueno ya sabía a que se refería.

-como ya te he mencionado, no me agrada ese tal McCarty. Así que no te quiero ver cerca de él. ¿Me entendiste?

-si padre. Lo entendí- dije cortantemente.

Flash back

_Hoy se me __había hecho tardísimo. Emmett me fue a recoger en la esquina de la calle, y me quede con el saboreándome sus delicioso labios._

_Perdí la noción del tiempo en esos brazos tan protectores._

_-¿en donde te encontrabas?- cuestiono mi madre- ya es muy tarde de que vengas de la casa de Royce ¿no crees? _

_-este… yo…- pero me interrumpió la puerta._

_-ya llegue- dijo mi padre al entrar en la sala._

_-que bueno papi- fui corriendo a saludar a mi salvador_

_-¿Cómo estas mi niña?_

_-muy bien padre muy bien._

_-tu hija a penas va llegando de la casa de Royce- me acuso mi madre._

_-estos jóvenes hoy en día. A horita ví al joven McCarty en la esquina. ¿Qué andará haciendo a estas horas por aquí?_

_Me puse tensa al comentario, lo había visto. Pero no con él… espero._

_Pero es se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me regalo una mirada reprobatoria._

_-Lilian vamos a cenar a la cocina- me dijo con tono enojado _

_-si pá…- trate de controlar el nudo de mi garganta._

_Solo estábamos el y yo. Mi demás familia estaba en la sala_

_-¿Qué hacías con él?- pregunto mi padre de repente._

_-¿con quien?- me hice la inocente_

_-con McCarty. Con quien mas- dio un manotazo en la mesa- NO quiero que estés con él._

_-pero padre…_

_-nada de peros- se paro y se dirigió con mi demas familia – te lo advierto Rosalie. No quiero que so arruine el compromiso con Royce. Y para hacer eso posible NO ESTES SERCA DE ÉL._

_Silenciosamente una lagrima salio de mis ojos. Me tape la boca para callar el solloso._

Fin flash back

-Royce King II ¿aceptas a Rosalie Lilian Hale como legitima esposa para cuidarla, amarla y proteger de ella hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el sacerdote

-si acepto

-Rosalie Lilian Hale ¿aceptas a Royce King II como legitimo esposo para cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte loa separe?

Me gire para ver a mis invitados. Y ahí estaba él viéndome desde la puerta de la casa.

Mi padre se aclaro la garganta y lo voltee a ver asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lo cual me condenaba.

-si, acepto- murmure.

-por el poder que me ….- pero ya no oí, solo me dedique a llorar en silencio. Deseando que los demás pensaran que eran de felicidad y no por mi amor frustrado

Ahora estoy condenada a una vida de sufrimiento. Soñando por estar en sus brazos

Y solo mi mete grita TE AMO EMMETT.

------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ -------------- ---------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------------- --------------------- ---------

**PERDÓNENME HE STADO MUY OCUPADA YA QUE ESTE MIÉRCOLES SALÍ DEL BACHILLERES TT_TT ESTO ES MUY TRISTE... YA NO VERÉ A MIS COMPAÑEROS.**

**NI VERÉ AL CHICO Q ME GUSTA TT_TT.. CREO Q POR ESO EL CAPI TRISTE JAJAJAJAJA**

**MIL PERDONES D VEDAD.**

**BUENO YA ESTA AQUÍ LOA SENTIMIENTOS DE ROSE, FALTAN LOS DE EMMETT Y A ESO LES QUIERO HACER USAN PREGUNTAS.**

**¿QUIEREN Q HAGA EL POV EMMETT? ACLARO Q VENDRÁN OTROS RECUERDOS QUE COMPARTIERON JUNTOS**

**SI DICEN Q SI. CONTESTEN LAS SIGUIENTE SSI ES Q NO.. PS PASEN A LAS CONTESTACIONES DE REVIEW**

**¿QUIEREN Q PONGA PRIMERO EL CAPI D JASPER PARA SABER Q PASO CON MIGO Ó PONGO EL DE EMMETT PRIMERO?**

**Y **

**¿QUIEREN Q EL POV EMMETT SEA COMO ESTE CON MUCHOS FLASH BACK.. Ó HAGO Q PASE EL TIEMPO POCO A POCO LLEGANDO HASTA DOND TENGA Q LLEGAR?**

**BUENO ESA SON JAJA AHORA COMENTARIOS.**

**Romi 92: holaaaaa q bueno q te gusto ese capi jajaja es interesante jaja. Si seria lindo ver a mi jazzy trabajar con Edward (chin ya t revele algo) jiji gracias por leer la otra his.. ya c q es raro pero ay vez esta cabecita como es jaja..porfa deja tus RR tanto aquí como en la otra si no es mucha molestia siii?? **

**Joslin Weasley****: m evas a matar tras leer esto ya que te deje picada jiji perdón jajaja gracias por leer **

**Alexa Hiwatari**** : gracias por tus consejos, son muy importantes para mi. Sobre los sentimientos... no tuve mucho tiempo para redactarlos mas jiji**

**Mznickwhite****: lo c esta lindo el capi ajajaja ami también m gustopero no como en dond …… nooo casi t lo revelo jajajaja besos**

**Fran Ktrin Black****: jaja ook oye si no m equivoco en el chico del verano tu también lees y ahí are un honesto dond participemos todas las lectoras.. luego t explico bien …pero ahí podremos bailar jaja gracias por leer **

**Kahia-chan****: hole hermanita hermosa preciosa bonita linda… q barbera soy jajajajaja sigue averiguando lo de las armas jajajaja. Fue la primera barbie q se me ocurrió jajajaja asiq q bueno q t causo gracia jajajaja te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho**

**Serena Princesita Hale**** : ahí esta un pov jajajaja como ya t dije ¿Cómo afctivo los anónimos? Yo no sabo lloro Y_Y gracias**

**Esme y jane las amo chicas y aunq no pasen por aquí las amo**

**Si es por algo q he hecho mal perdón (esme perdón) gracias por todo **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**POR FAVOR POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ESTOY A 10 RR PARA LOS 100**

**LAS Q NO HAYAN DEJADO EN LOS CAPIS ANTERIORES POR FAVOR DEJEN AUN Q SEA UN HOLA SII? PARA PODER CUMPLIR MI META.**

**IMAGINENC MI FELICIDAD Q CUMPLI 17 Y EN EL CAPI 17 CONSIGA LOS 100 **

**POR FAVOR SIII? **

**LAS KIERO CHIKAS YA SABEN: PUEDEN APROVECHARC DE LOS Q QUIERAN MENOS D MI JAZZ JIJI **

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **


	18. MIEDO

**GRACIAS….. GRACIAS… GRACIAS----- GRACIAS-----GRACIAS.**

**Mil gracias a todas por apoyarme de esto.. gracias a ustedes ya conseguí mas de 100 review gracias.**

**KARLITA FELIZ CUMPLE MI ROSE…. Q T LA PASES MUY BIEN… TE KIERO**

**Personajes de SM y Anne Rice.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIEDO**

**ALICE POV.**

Me dolía el cuello y él no dejaba de morderlo. Se había acomodado, haciendo que sus piernas apretaran mi cadera y me doliera.

-hueles tan bien- me dijo con la voz ronca. Pero yo solo solloce- no llores, todo estará bien, estarás con migo- seco mis mejillas con sus labios- por fin serás feliz. No tienes idea de lo que otras mujeres harían por estar en tu lugar.

Capturo mis labios con los suyos y empezó a moverlos.

No quería, no me gustaba. Tenia mucho miedo.

Dejo mi boca y otra vez bajo a mi cuello, pero ahora no se detuvo e hizo un camino hacia mi pecho. Me soltó una mano, pero al siguiente instante ya la tenia cautivada con la otra. mientas que su mano libre, la coloco detrás de mi cuello y comenzó a desabrochar el vestido.

Cuando termino bajo la parte de arriba hasta mi cintura dejando descubierto mis pechos.

-que belleza, dios mió, que belleza- me miraba como si fue su alimento- que suerte tengo.

Tapo uno con su mano y el otro lo empezó a morder.

Yo me había convertido en una estatua, no podía moverme, ni siquiera parpadear. Estaba completamente aturdida y asqueada.

Libero mi pecho y se dirigió ala costado, para bajar el cierre y sacarme el vestido completamente. Se puso en cuclillas arriba de mi para poder despojarme de el vestido.

Soltó mis manos y con un rápido movimiento, se quito su camisa dejándole descubierto el pecho.

-no llores- me dijo sonriéndome, como si eso pudiera calmarme- solo disfruta.

En vez de atraparme mis manos, capturo mis pechos, y su boca comenzó a babear mi vientre.

_ESTAS LIBRE_ grito mi conciencia, al saber que seguía sin moverme. Era mi oportunidad.

Coloque mis manos en su cara de manera "tierna" y alzo su rostro.

- vez amor, todo esta bien-

Pero yo le enterré mis pulgares en sus ojos con todo la fuerza que fui capaz.

Él se llevo sus manos al lugar dañado, y me hice para atrás para poder liberarme.

-ESTUPIDA- me grito y después sentí su puño en mi estomago impidiéndome respirar.

Me doble por reflejo a la altura de su cara.

Arañe su rostro con mis manos tratando de herirlo lo mas que pudiera.

Pero no lo logre, volvió a tomar mis manos, y hacerme hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- estaba mas que furioso.

-déjame- suplique.

-no todavía no- regreso a su tono "tierno"

Mis lagrimas caían incontrolablemente, ya no sabia que hacer.

Todo estaba bien, ya me encontraba con mi salvador, tendríamos una vida juntos…pero ahora?

No quería ver mis visiones. Tenia miedo de saber que pasaría con migo, de saber si saldría viva. Ahora no sabia que seria de mi.

_NO SEAS COBARDE_ grito mi mente enojada _LUCHA PARA ESTAR CON JASPER_

¿pero como?_ BUSCA_.

Me sentía mas loca al discutir con mi consienta.

Pero tenia razón, tenia que luchar, no me dejaría rendir tan fácilmente.

Contada mi fuerza que fui capas, escupí hacia delante.

Abrí mis ojos el tempo que veía como se limpiaba la cara, aproveche la situación para bajar de la cama y correr hacia la puerta.

Pero no llegue a mi destino, su brazo capturo el mió y me aventó hacia la pared. Haciendo que golpear mi cabeza con la pata del tocador.

-NO LO INTENTES DE NUEVO- mi vista se nublaba, pero lo podía sentir cerca de mi cara- NADIE SE ESCAPA DE LESTAT LINCURT.

Tomo mis labios con su mano.

-cariño ¿Por qué me haces enojar?- me beso- esto te perjudica.

Todo se empezó a poner oscuro, mi respiración empezó a faltar, no me podía mover, mi cabeza me punzaba.

Se oyó un golpe seco, puedo apostar que fue la puerta.

-aquí esta- esa voz… no la reconocí, pero en mi mente apareció el chico de cabellos cobrizos. Ed….

Me perdí en la oscuridad.

-------*------*---------

Me agitaron, y llego a mi un perfume delicioso que no conocía.

-por aquí- dijo la voz de Rose

-acomoden la cama- dijo una voz cerca de mi oído.- traerme agua y toallas.

Los pasos se empezaron asir con mas rapidez.

Sentí como me colocaban en la cama.

Y me volví a ir a la oscuridad.

-------*------*--------

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me sentía cansada pero ya no tenia sueño.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un techo color naranja pastel. Gire y encontré las puerta que estaba cerrada, hacia el otro lado estaba una el tocador y alguien de espaldas junto a ella.

-Ja…as…pe…er- trate de decir.

Él volteo, dejo el vaso en el tocador y vino directo hacia a mi.

-por fin despiertas- dijo tomándome mi cara con sus hermosas manos- me asustaste mucho- y me dio un pequeño beso- perdóname, no debí dejarte sola- beso mi frente- voy por Carlisle para que te revise.

Salio de la habitación. ¿Quién era Carlisle? Por sus palabras era un doctor, pero ¿Por qué se me hacia tan familiar el nombre?

Acomode mi cabello detrás de mi oreja pero, sentí algo. Me espante y en pese a buscar en toda mi cabeza, hasta percatarme de que era una venda ¿Por qué tenia una venda?

Mi mente no me dejo recordar, eso era bueno … creo.

Se abrió la puerta, con jasper iniciando a caminada, después un señor muy guapo cabello rubio, ojos verdes, era Carlisle, el padre de mis dibujos.

Pisándole los talones se encontraba Emmett, que la verme me regalo una enorme sonrisa. Tomándole la mano y entrando detrás de el estaba Rosalie

Todos rodearon la cama y me miraban con preocupación.

-¿como te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿la cabeza?- pregunto Carlisle tocando el lugar que indico.

-me siento bien, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no es para tanto, la mi cabeza siempre a estado mal- la verdad la cabeza me estaba punzando, pero no quería preocuparlos, y menos a…

-esta mintiendo- dijo al que intentaba engañar- si le duele la cabeza- declaro Jasper.

-¿es cierto?- pregunto el doctor.

Me puse roja por haber mentido… de hecho fue por que me han descubierto.

-te conozco- dijo Jasper – y a mi no me puedes mentir. Ahora dile a Carlisle como te sientes de vedad.

-me punza la cabeza- dije susurrando.

-¿mucho?

-si- dije aun más bajo.

-hay duendecillo que susto nos das- dijo emmett tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-lo lamento.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que te recuperes- ahora hablo Rosalie. E hice una mueca.

-te duele- preguntaron los hombres ala vez.

-no. No es eso- fruncieron el ceño- es que no me gusta que estén tan pendientes de… mi

-solo hasta que estés bien, después ya no- dijo Carlisle sonriéndome.

-yo no prometo nada- aclaro Jasper.

-de ti me enojaría si no me hicieras caso- deje de un tono molesto, jugando.

-ñañañañañañañañaña. Ña – dijo emmett abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

Nos empezamos a carcajear, y de tanto me empezó a doler el estomago, pero no me importo.

-dejen de reír que les dolerá el estomago – dijo el joven de cabello cobrizo al entra en la habitación.- ya esta- informo- Esme te espera afuera Rosalie.

-nos vemos al rato- se despidió de los demás- al rato regreso Alice, obedece a Carlisle ook?- dicho esto se marcho.

-que bueno que despiertas- dijo sentándose en la oírla de la cama.

Tenia el presentimiento que con el me llevaría muy bien.

Hay para que me hago..., SABIA que con el me llevaría muy bien.

------------------------------------------------------__________________________ ---------------------------------------------------------------

**Es todo por hoy jajajajaja.**

**Lamento el retrazo, pero esta ves no he tardado tanto… creo.**

**Jajajaja. **

**Acaro que el "ñañaña" es una dedicación a mi amiga Karla, ya que con ella hago y digo eso cuando vemos a nuestros amigos pelear, jajaja**

**GARCIAS MIL GARCIAS ya llegue a los 100, de hecho mas y todo a ustedes, muchas gracias.**

**Jaja soy mala, loc …. Les corte la pelea jajajaja. Pero se las pondre en el Pov de Jasper, pero quiero q me digan que quieren q Gane, Lestat o Jasper.**

**Claro q si gana lestat. Tendrán que decir quien quiere q lo atrape de los demás chicos por q no puede quedar libre jajaja.**

**Ahora unos cometarios muy cortos jajaj.**

**Afrika:, gracias por leer, ya esta el capi..gracias por espera y todo… jaja **

**Joslin Weasley****: si odias a Rose jajaja.. pero que le hacemos, solo odiarla… s que le tiene miedo asu padre y respeto por eso l obedece, creo que la puc muy débil, jaja**

**Y ella así no es .. pero bueno, en el punto de vista de Emmett no es así jaja.**

**Romy92 ****: te hic caso, pero puc en Pov Alice jaja. GRACIAS POR TODO, y felicidades por tu nuevo Finc es fabuloso. Jiji**

**Fran Ktrin Black : jaja así e chik… solo falta concordar el día y bailaremos jajaja.**

**Ya estoy empezando el q t dije.. solo deja q tenga tiempo y lo termino y subo jajaja**

**xFreakyPhsychicx : q lindo es tener a alguien nuevo por aquí. Gracias por tus halagos. Pero no te desmayes, no queiro q te pase nada jajaja…. Gracias.**

**Alexa Hiwatari ****: si mi gran problema es la ortografía… pero gracias por tus consejos.. juro q hago todo lo que puedo.**

**I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy: que Buenos q ****te**** haya convencido jajaja**

**Esme Anne -Jacqueline- : no hay nada que perdonar.**

**Kahia-chan: yo no me caso con el .. es Rose jajajaja gracias por todo hermanita hermosa**

**AFRIKA.**

**AFRIKA**

**AFRIKA: ya esta ya esta espero q te guste yq no em hagan daño por favor jaja**

**Las quiero y gracias por su apoyo incondicional **


	19. IMPOSIBLE

**HOLA…..**

**P****ERSONAJES DE S.M. ESO ES TODO POR AHORITA JAJA**

**IMPOSIBLE**

**EMMETT Pov.**

Aquí estoy pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo muerto.

Ah no, no esta muerto por que si estuviera muerto no seria inmortalidad.

Si, en eso pensaba para no recordar a "ella".

Esa exquisitez de mujer, su cabello rubio caído en su espalda la hacia verse endemoniadamente sexy. Mi cuerpo se extrémese la recordar como me toco, sin querer claro, pero aun así reviviendo cada parte de mi sistema nerviosos.

Solo fueron menos de 5 minutos, y ahora dos meses después sigo pensando en ella, sin saber su nombre, ni su edad, ni donde vive, ni NADA.

-¿McCarty?, ¿McCarty?¿EMMETT?- gritaron en mi oreja.

-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE ME GRITAS?- pregunte enojado.

-Por que no haces caso- contesto, Johan- Ya tienes otro trabajo.

-¿Si? ¿En donde?

-En la casa Hale.

Los Hale. Los famosos Hale.

Se habían dado a conocer ya que la hija mayor se casaría con el "sorprendente" Royce King.

Como la compadecía, ese "tipo" tenia amantes por donde quien. Bueno mas que nada visitaba "Vida loka" un lugar de …… vendedoras de cuerpo. No es que me dijeran es que yo lo vi. Y era un cliente muy querido.

-¿Vas o no vas a ir?- me saco de mi entonación Johan.

-Si- la vedad quería ver que seria al "afortunada" que se casaría- ¿A que hora me presento?

-Mañana empiezas a la nueve.

-ok gracias viejo.

****************

Esta familia estaba totalmente desquiciada. Con mi mala suerte no pude ver a la afortunada, solo trabajo.

Arregle unos muebles de la cocina, que fue los que mas trabajo me costo, y ahora la mesa del centro.

La convencí de que no tirara ese mueble, que yo lo repararía y quedaría como nuevo. Parece que le agrado mi propuesta.

Solo tenia que acomodar bien una pata, y lijarla un poco y estaría como nueva.

Oí como se abría la puerta, y dirigí mi mirada para ver quien es quien tocaba.

No puede creer que la chica de cabellos dorados entrar. Se veía hermosa, mas que hermosa. Ahora que la podía ver completamente, de abajo hacia arriba era….. era perfecta. Su cuerpo escultural, si cara que parecía ser hecha por los Ángeles, lo ultimo que vislumbre fueron sus ojos. Dos perfectas lagunas azules.

-¿Cómo te fue hija?, ¿terminaron las invitaciones?- interrumpió la señora Hale

-Si, mama. Mañana empezaremos a repartir- se volteo hace ella, mientras yo la seguía viendo.

-Esta, te lo puedo jurar hija, esta será la boda del año. Que digo del año, del milenio- NO PUEDE SER ella, la diosa rubia es la futura esposa del pen… del tipo ese.

-No exageres madre-concluyo ella.

NO PUEDE SER ella lo había confirmado, se rompió mi corazón. Bueno se rompió el vidrio que sujetaba… creo que la apreté mas fuerte de lo pensado.

-¿Qué pasa McCarty?- pregunto la señora.

-Lo siento señora Hale lo agarre mal, pero no se preocupe lo arreglo en este instante.- dije si apartar la vista de esa diosa.

-Ah, ella es mi hija Rosalie. Se va a casar con el Joven King- apoco, no lo sabia….. nótese el sarcasmo- soy tan feliz.

-Felicidades señorita- dejo lo mas efusivo que pude, pero creo que no lo logre.

-Gracias- era mi imaginación o contesto triste- Voy a mi cuarto, quiero descansar- beso a su madre- Buenas noches que descansen- y subió.

Se movía con una gracia, que me dejo con la boca abierta. No se cuanto tiempo me quedo viendo el lugar donde se subió, solo que salí de mi trance cuando sentí la mirada de mi su…. De la señora.

********

Ha pasado ya dos semanas y apenas y la veía, me había obsesionado con ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería hacer nada para no hacerlo.

Había hecho de todo para quedar mas tiempo en esa casa. Hasta rompí la cañería de la cocina para estar mas tiempo y nada, y cuando la veía, me ignoraba olímpicamente, pero no me iba a dar por vencido.

Trate de salir mas tarde de lo acostumbrado esperando verla, pero nada, ella no llegaba.

No me quedo mas remedio que irme sin verla.

Camine con la cabeza agachada, no se por que razón me sentía triste.

-SUELTAME.- oi quejar a alguien, bueno no a alguien sino a Ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí, era en el callejón de la esquina.

-Princesa, no te soltare- dijo ese maldito

-Claro que lo harás- dije yo llegando a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Cayó hacia ataras, se levanto y salio corriendo,

-Gracias- apenas y la oí

Camino hacia la calle, pero la tome entes de salir. Se tenso, pero yo no la solté, quería tenerla junto a mi y saber si estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto ¿por que todo el mundo pregunta eso?

-No te interesa- Volvía a ser la Rosalie que yo conozco.

-Aunque no lo creas, si me interesa- agarre su barbilla con mi dedo y la alce para poder ver esos hermosos ojos azules- tu me interesas.

Sin pensarlo posee mis labios en los suyos. No se movió para nada, al contrario me respondió con la misma intensidad que yo.

Al acabarnos el aire nos separamos, pero nunca la solté.

-Esto no esta bien- dijo en susurro- Con permiso, me tengo que ir.

-Espera- dije impidiéndole el paso- Por favor dame una oportunidad- y la volví a besar

**********

Ha pasado ya unas semanas desde ese día, y aunque me costo mucho trabajo logre que me diera una oportunidad.

Si soy el amante de Rosalie Hale, y lo digo con orgullo.

Habían aparecido muchos daños en aquella casa, y mas en el cuarto de la "señorita Hale", y por mi encantado.

Hoy Rose fue a la casa de su amiga Vera, o esa era su intención.

Cuando salio de su casa yo me disculpe diciendo que me dolía la cabeza.

Corrí lo mas rápido que me dieron mis pies. Llegue a tiempo para ver darle la vuelta a la calle y a la tome por la cintura.

-Disculpe señorita, pero usted no ira a ver a su amiga- le susurre al oído lo mas sensual que pude.

-¿Quién me lo impide?- me contesto.

-El hombre que mas la ama. Chin ya me ganaron ya no podrás ir con migo- deje soltándola.

-¿Tu no eres el hombre que mas me ama?- pregunto volteándose hacia mi.

-Lamento decirle que no. Yo soy el hombre que la adora, la ama. Yo – me señale y alce la cara hacia el cielo- Emmett, el hombre mas fuerte del mundo- busque su mirada –No puedo solo amarte, eso es muy poco.

Me beso.

-¿Entonces a donde nos vamos?- me pregunto al separarnos

- No lo se, solo caminemos- le tome la mano y caminamos.

La lleve a mi casa que por suerte estaba a dos calles de la de Vera.

La ame, mas que a mi propia vida mas que a todo lo que nos rodea.

La hice mía, por primera vez y no sera la ultima.

Se cada cuerva de su cuerpo, cada rasguño, cada lunar, cada poro que están en ese hermoso cuerpo. Lo se y ahora me pertenecen.

Ella es mía y siempre será mía.

*******

Ya.

Dos dias antes de la esperada "boda del año".

Era mi ultimo día en la casa Hale. Y como odio eso.

Esa casa, para mi es como mi mundo de maravillas. Estuve con MI Rose muchas veces en su cuarto, mientras su familia salía.

Toque la puerta me impedía el paso al paraíso.

-Adelante- oí la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar

-Gracias- conteste mientras lo hacia- Ya casi me voy.

-Esta bien- se dio la espalda- Que tengas suerte.

-No te vas a despedir de mi.

-Adiós- dijo cortante

-¿Qué te pasa?- estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué me pasa?, bromeas ¿verdad?- se enfrento a mi, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No, no lo hago, Amor ¿Qué te pasa?- le tome la cara y limpie las lagrimas.

-Suéltame- susurro- lo que pasa es que esto ya acabo.

-¿Qué acabo?- pregunte preocupado- sabes que nos volveremos a ver, el no estar en esta casa, no significa que no nos volveremos a ver.

-si, eso es precisamente lo que significa- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿co…como?- esta no estaba bien.

-Que tu fuiste mi juego favorito. Solo eso un JUEGO. Algo con que entretenerme mientas llegaba el día de MI BODA. Ya llego ese día, y ya no te necesito.

-eso..es… una mala broma Rose- dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No, no lo es. Ahora sal de mi habitación- dijo señalando la puerta

-no lo haré, tenemos que hablar

-SAL DE AQUÍ- me grito, nunca lo hacia, y si lo hacia era por que le …..gustaba- por favor.

-Esta bien- tenia miedo. Me dirigí a la salida- Te amo. No lo olvides.

-Si, lo se, pero amo mas al dinero- dijo con desden.

-Eso se nota- deje mas para mi que para ella.

Cerré azotando la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas McCarty?- pregunto el señor Hale

-Si señor, espero que le haya gustado mi trabajo.

-No me tienes que preguntar a mi, si no a mi esposa e hija- era yo o lo dijo en doble sentido.

- Creo que a su hija no le agrado- dije agachando la cabeza

-Yo creo que si, solo que esta nerviosa, ya casi se acerca la boda.

-Si, espero que sea eso. Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro Señor Hale.

Me dirigí a la puerta

-espera, toma- me tendió la invitación de la boda- Me encantaría que fueras.

-Muchas gracias señor- tome la hoja- buscare un pequeño tiempo para asistir.

-Hasta luego McCarty

-Hasta luego Señor.

Y salí de la casa. Dejando atrás el amor de mi vida, todas mis fantasías sexuales y no sexuales que tenia con ella (la mayoría sí eran), dejándole mi vida, aunque ella lo deseche por unas estupidas monedas.

Trate de conseguir su amor y fue mas que imposible.

**HOAAAAAAAAA.**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA,**

**ESPERO QUE LES ,GUSTE, TRATE DE PONERLO MUY EMMETT…. JAJA**

**YA VEN ROSE ANE LSO DEMAS ES MUY ….HIJA DE SU MADRE JAJAJA**

**NO TENGO MUHO TEMPO ASÍ Q NO CONTESTARE RR ( q este capi fueron muy pocos TT_TT, NI SIQUIERA LLEGARON A LSO DE 100PRE)**

**PERO GRACIAS A TODASSSS. DE VDD, GRACIAS, **

**EL PROX CAPI, SERA LAPELEA JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**ALOMEJOR CONGO UN POV DL NUEVO PERSONAJE …. JAJAJA**

**GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUIERO**

**MARY ALICE**** BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	20. PELEA

**PERDON **

**Ya capi 20 wow**

**PELEA**

**JASPER POV.**

_-busques en donde busques no la encontraras- susurro una voz detrás de mi-solo quedo yo_

Me gire para ver a Akasha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Chiquito hermoso, ¿apoco no captas?

-Me insulta señorita- dije en tono mas educado que pude- no la conozco para que me diga eso, y si me perdona con permiso.

Traté de rodearla, pero no me lo permito y me tomo del brazo. Era fuerte.

- No iras a ninguna parte- dijo mas seria.

-Jasper ¿Dónde esta Alice?- llego Rosalie- Akasha- saludo fríamente a mi acompañante.

-No, no lo se, ¿Emmett, seguro que la dejaste aquí?

-Claro que si.

-Bueno esto es lago que no me incumbe, así que me retiro, hasta luego primita, adiós guapo- me mando un beso y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me cuestiono Rosalie- Eres igual que los demás.

-No me malinterpretes, ella llego a mi.

-¿Seguirán peleando o buscaremos a la pequeña?- dijo el oso ¿yo dije eso? Bueno lo pensé.

-La buscaremos, ¿pero en donde?- dije con preocupación.

-Les ayudaremos- ahí estaban las tres personas que vi antes de….. eso

-Gracias- conteste- Soy Jasper Whitlock.

-Mucho gusto, soy Carlisle Masen, ella es mi esposa Esme, y mi hijo Edward- dijo a las personas que estaban junto a el

-Basta de presentaciones, a buscar- reclamo Rosalie.

-nos dividiremos, Edward, Jasper y tu- señalo Carlisle a Emmett- buscaran por la parte izquierda, nosotros tres por la derecha y jardines.

Así lo hicimos.

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?- pregunte al chico.

-No lo se- me respondió mientras girábamos hacia el pacillo de las habitaciones- Pero será por algo bueno.

-¿Eres gay?- pregunto de repente Emmett.

Edward –creo que así se llamaba- se paro y se puso en frente de Emmett. Me di cuanta que éramos casi de la misma estatura los tres.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- daba un poco de miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Por que en toda la fiesta no te vi bailar- contesto Emmett muy calmado.

-Eso no quiere decir que soy gay- se defendió el chico.

-Sí, pero el que estuvieras al pendiente de Jasper y que no pelearas con ir en el equipo de mi Rose si lo es- contraataco.

-Estuve al pendiente por que se veía preocupado, y por que voy a querer estar en el equipo de "tu Rose".

-Por que ella es perfecta- respondió Emmett

-¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR!- grite cuando me canse- Busquemos.

Abrimos cada una de las puertas del pacillo y nada. Me estaba preocupando,

Me sentía impotente, yo jure que la protegería de todo y ahora no la encontraba, no sabia que le había pasado.

¿Se abra cansado de mi?, ¿se dio cuata que soy un don-nadie?, ¿piensa que no la amo lo suficiente?

Si era eso ¿no seria mejor que la dejara sola?,¿Qué la dejara seguir con su vida?

Pero necesitaba que ella me lo dijera, no sacar conclusiones por mi.

¡¿Cuantas habitaciones había?!

Estaba desesperado.

-aquí esta- sito Edward.

Llegue, ahí en menos tiempo de que me pude haber imaginado.

-Esta ocupado, ¿no se dan cuenta?

Ese, ese maldito me las pagaría. Ese idota que vi cuando entrábamos, ese maldito colocaba a mi ángel en la cama.

-Esta sangrando- observo Edward.

Tenia razón había dejado un camino de la sangre de Alice.

-Eso no te incum…- ya no lo deje terminar.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿como te atreves a pegarme, hijo de puta?- reclamo ese estupido.

-y ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a un ángel?- cuestione mientras le daba otro golpe.

Pero lo esquivo el muy idiota, y me dio uno en el labio.

-¡Emmett, deja de estar de baboso y busca a mi padre!- oí gritar a Edward.

Con un movimiento, me tiro, no sabia como pero ya lo tenia arriba de mi y me golpeaba en la cara.

Recordé cuajando encontré a Alice, los tres hombre con los que pelee, eran gordos y tres, pero no fuertes. Este tipo por el contrario, tenia casi mi musculatura y era fuerte.

-Lamento decirte salvador de las mujeres lindas- dijo acomodándose el cabello- nadie me ha ganado nunca.

-Mira será tu día de suerte- dije sarcásticamente- Hoy te ganare

Lo empuje hacia atrás, a mis pernas que lo estaban esperando para golpearlo en su espalda. Con esto, gane ventaja y cambiamos de posición.

Se oyeron movimientos en mi espalda pero estaba tan ocupado golpeando al tal "Lestat". Solo esperaba que mi pequeña este bien.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos golpeándonos, se que rompimos algunos muebles, y una que otra parte de nuestro cuerpo, pero no nos deteníamos.

Tenia que admitirlo era muy bueno.

-¡YA PAREN!- en la puerta se encontraba Rosalie.

Nos quedamos quietos por instinto.

Yo tomándole el cuello con la mano derecha y con la izquierda con un puño cerca de su nariz, y él con su derecha tomándome mi brazo que lo agarraba y el otro apuntando a mi estomago.

Estuvimos quietos durante un minuto después la ignore y di mi golpe y empezó la pelea, de nuevo.

Ya estábamos cansados, lo sabia y lo sentía en los golpes que dábamos mas débiles cada vez. Pero o nos deteníamos. Golpe tras golpe, sabia que le había roto la nariz y el por su parte había hacho que mordiera mi labio.

Pero no me importaba nada lo que tenia, lo que importaba era hacerle el mas daño posible a ese idiota que lastimo a mi Alice. Como arte de magia volvieron las fuerzas a mi al recordar a mi ángel.

Preparado para dar el golpe final a su estomago. Sentí una corriente fría en mi espalda. Y salte de ahí.

-Parecen peor que perros- dijo Rose con una cubeta en la mano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte un poco molesto

-Por qué no me hicieron caso- y nos señalo a los dos.

Lestat todavía estaba en el suelo y parecía con pocas ganas de moverse.

-bueno solo quería avisarte que ya atendieron a alice, y esta instalada ya en un curato. Que si quieres verla ya puedes.

-¿¿por que no me lo dijiste antes??- pregunte molesto.

-POR QUE NO ME HACIAS CASO

-Ese es un buen punto- declaro mi contrincante.

-TU CALLATE- me sorprendió al ver que Rose y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-No lo pienso dejar aquí solo- puntualice

-yo estaré vigilándolo.- propuso Rosalie

-No, menos lo dejare con una mujer.

-A la prima se le arrima **( N/A verso vulgar mexicano** **que utilizan para no c q jajajajaja) –**dijo ese desgraciado observando a mi acompañante de arriba abajo.

-Pero a esta prima no te le acercaras- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias- dije

-No te preocupes, ahora ve a verla.

-¿por donde?- pregunte, la desesperación volvió a mi

-sígueme -dijo Emmett -¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto cuando salimos del cuarto.

-Estaré mejor cuando la vea.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón.**

**Se he tardado mucho y es muy poco pero es q me han castigado y no puedo utilizar la compu los pocos ratos q tengo lo hago par escribir un poco y leer sus historias .. jajaj…..**

**Y después tub q salir y al lugar donde fui no tenia cumpu……**

**Por eso quise subir esto aunq sea poco pero q sepan q lo las he abandonado… gracias mil gracias a todas ustedes.**

**Capitulo 20 no lo puedo creer…. Ya voy a la mitad jajajajaja**

**Sale prometo subir lo mas rápido q pueda.**

**Y lo c la pelea esmuy corta.**

**Sugerencias comentarios ya saben donde **

**Besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **

**LUISA**


	21. DESCICIONES

**PERDÓN YA SABEN POR QUE NO HE SUBIDO CAPI… PERDÓN. **

**Personajes de S. Meyer. **

**DECISIONES **

**JASPER POV.**

Ella estaba en la cama, dormida todavía.

No podía creer que este hermoso ángel este así por mi culpa. Yo ya no debía de estar ahí, no era buena para ella, no podía protegerla.

Cuando despertara la dejaría, sabía que Rosalie cuidaría de ella, y los demás la protegerían mejor que yo. Y seguiré por mi camino, por el mismo que tenia antes de encontrarla.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto la señora Esme desde la puerta.

-Adelante- dije monótonamente

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- me gusta como la señora se preocupa por mi ángel

-Igual- respondo.

-No te preocupes, se recuperara, estoy segura.

-Lo tiene que hacer señora, lo tiene que hacer.- Dije mirado de de nuevo al cielo por la ventana.

-Dime Esme, señora me hace sentir vieja- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Esme- repetí

-¿De donde vienen?- pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-Yo soy de Texas- me gire para verla

-¿Y ella?- pregunto secando el rostro de Alice.

-…..-

-Ya esta encerrado- dijo Emmett entrando al cuarto

-¿En donde?- pregunte

-En uno de los calabozos de la casa- respondió.

Asentí y dirigí mi atención al cielo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto Esme

-Igual, aunque con un poco mas de color- respondió en susurro Esme.

Yo ni si quiera la miro. Tengo mido de verla blanca.

Mi enojo controló mi mano e hizo que chocara contra la pared.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me obligo a ver al dueño de esa mano.

-Tranquilo, amigo- dijo Emmett- todo saldrá bien.

-Si y no gracias a mi- conteste

-¿Y quien si no eres tu?- pregunto Esme

-Déjeme ver- dije como si fuera a pensar- De Edward por encontrarla, de su esposo por atenderla, y de ustedes por cuidar de ella- me voltee para mirarla- Ve: Yo no hice nada

Sin previo aviso, me abrazo recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y pude sentir sus lagrimas en mi camisa, Esme era una muy buena persona.

-Si, pero si tu no la hubieras rescatado, no tendríamos a ese monstruito con nosotros- comento Emmett mirando a mi ángel- Sin ustedes no estaría con mi Rose

-No te mortifiques tanto- dijo Esme separándose de mi.

-Gracias- susurre

En ese momento tocaron a ala puerta

-Adelante- respondí

El primero al entrar a la habitaron fue Royce King II, seguido por Akasha y Rose que devoraba a la chica con la mirada.

-Señor Whitlock ¿Cómo se encuentra, usted y su prometida?- pregunto King II

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dirigiéndome mas a Akasha que al que me pregunto.

El nuevo esposo se puse enfrente de la chica cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Mientras que Rosalie se dirigía a la cama con Alice y Emmett

-Como le dije quiero saber como se encuentra la señorita- respondió el tipo.

Sentí la mano de esme en mi hombro.

-Tranquilízate- me susurro- Esta estable- dijo mas fuerte contestándole a ellos

-Es una desgracia lo que ha pasado, y lo peor es que fue el día de nuestra boda ¿verdad amor?- le pregunto él a Rosalie.

La aludida se separo de Emmett y observo a su "esposo"

-Si claro- dijo no muy convencida

-Si es un….- trate de sonar sarcástico pero me interrumpió Esme

-Lamento hacer esto, pero les pido que por favor salgan de la habitación – pidió Esme a la pareja que queda cerca de la puerta- Es algo personal. Disculpen

-Si, por su puesto, nosotros ya nos vamos- contesto Akasha caminando hacia su salida

-Amor es hora de irnos

-Yo me quiero quedar- respondió Rosalie al tipo. -¿Puedo hacerlo Jasper?

Sentí su desesperación al pedirme ayuda. Además quien no quería era a los otros dos.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- dije dándole una sonrisa de apoyo

-Esta bien princesa, nos vemos en la cena- le mando un "beso volador" (que la receptora no agarro) y salieron de la habitación.

Suspire paseadamente y me deje caer en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Rosalie acercándose a mi.

-Si le quitamos el que la persona que mas amo esta inconciente por mi descuido- le conteste sarcásticamente mientras me tapaba la cara con el brazo-No, ni así estaría bien.

-No eres muy optimista ¿verdad?- obseso Rosalie.

-Se nota- le gruñí

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, no me di cuenta hasta unos segundo depuse de que había hecho mal.

-Perdona- lo trate de arreglar- Se que no tengo por que desquitarme con ustedes, estoy desesperado.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo- me perdono tomando mi mano.

-Gracias

-Voy por un té- exclamo Emmett de repente haciendo que todos los concientes de la habitación brincáramos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Esme

-Para que se tranquilice el señor: yo-tengo-la-culpa-de-todo.

-Que sea de tila- aconsejo la madre sonriendo un poco

-Rosalie, acompáñalo- dije empujándola hacia su "novio"- No confió mucho en el- invente.

-Me has insultado- declamo muy dramáticamente.

-Ya señor-dramático vamos por el té- La chica lo tomo de la mano y se fueron.

Me pare y me acerque a mi ángel, le di un leve beso en aquellos hermosos labios que ahora estaban mas fríos que nunca.

-No te lastimes mas- me susurro mi acompañante

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Edward entrando ala habitación

-¿Qué paso hijo?

-Te busca mi padre- respondió- Esta en le estudio.

-Voy para allá- contesto- ¿Te las arreglaras sin mi?- me pregunto.

-haré todo lo que pueda- prometí

-Cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme- y salio de la habitación.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que piensas?- me pregunto Edward desde la puerta- Te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Piensa en ella.

-Es en ella en la que pienso por lo que hago. Yo no puedo protegerla.

-Pero si la dejas le harás mas daño, por que te quiere

-No más de lo que le haré si me quedo con ella. Y por que también la quiero

-Estas equivocado y lo sabes. Solo piénsalo- y salio de la habitación.

Mi cabeza era un enjambre, todo estaba revuelto, estaba totalmente confundido.

Al principio solo había dos cuestiones para tomar mi decisión:

La primera era que mis sentimientos; no quería alejarme de ella pero estaba ganando el segundo, que era proteger a Alice.

Es muy difícil decidir si quedarte con la persona a quien amas y dejarla libre para que este a salvo. Ya había decidido y eso era dejarla con sus amigos.

Peo ahora con lo que me había dicho Edward ¿ella en verdad sufriría si me iba? La respuesta no la sabia, esperaba que no pero al miso tiempo que si. Estaba muy confundido.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Camine asta el tocador donde estaba el agua, tome un vaso y me serví, contemplaba de nuevo esas paredes deseando encontrar en ellas la respuesta a mi problema.

¿Qué es lo que haría?

-Ja…as…pe…er- susurro SU voz.

Me gire despacio para comprobar que no era una alucinación pero no ahí con los ojos abiertos se encontraba en la cama. Deje el vaso y se acerque a ella despacio.

-Por fin despiertas- tome su hermoso rostro en mis manos- me asustaste mucho- la bese con delicadeza- perdóname, no debí dejarte sola- le bese el cacho de frente que n tenia vendaje- voy por Carlisle para que te revise.

Salí de la habitación, estaba feliz y mas desconcertado que nunca. Este era el momento de tomar una decisión.

Seguí caminando hasta el estudio, vi que era el cuarto al ver a Rosalie y a Emmett espiando como si fueran niños pequeños

-¿Y mi té?- pregunté

-AAAAAAAAAAAA- ¿Quién diría que Emmett gritaba como mujer?

-Nos asustaste- jadeo Rosalie colocando una mano en el pecho.

-Lo lamento

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Carlisle saliendo del estudio.

-Ya despertó- le dije

-Vamos- salio completamente de la habitación y me siguieron para ver a mi ángel.

**Gracias por apoyarme**** a todas y esperarme….**

**Tratare de escaparme mas seguido y seguir escribiendo…**

**Afrika… ya esta aquí gracias por apoyarme mucho y apurarme jaja…**

**Kaia-chan hermanita hermosa te extraño**

**Romy- gracias por estar con migo**

**Se que no he puesto a todas pero no tengo tiempo.. y solo perdón**

**Besos y abrazos**

**MARY ALCIE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **


	22. PLANES

**Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

**No se pueden quejar mucho, no he tardado tanto jajaja..**

**Bueno espero que les guste**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer **

**PLANES**

**Alice POV**

-Que bueno que despiertas- dijo sentándose en la oírla de la cama Edward

-Sí, eso creo- conteste susurrando

-Yo creo que si, o es que estoy hablando con una ilusión, un espejismo- movió sus manos hacia delante como si fuera a dispersar algo

-No soy una ilusión, ni un espejismo, soy de carne y hueso- comencé a tocarme las manso y cara- ¿¡¡O NO!!? – pregunte con cara de horror

Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle me miraron como si estuviera loca. Solo él me siguió el juego.

-¿Segura?, pensé que eras de hule, y el cabello de papel- dijo Edward

-¿Qué tipo de papel, lustre, crepe, china, América, bond?- pregunte tratando de controlar la risa

-La verdad, es papel periódico – puedo asegurar que puso la mejor cara que pudo

-Nooo!!(**n/a imaginen chica asustada en película de scarey movie)**

Y en ese momento no aguantamos más y estallamos a carcajadas. Mientas el trío de hombres faltantes nos miraba con cara de ¡DE- QUE-ME-PERDI!

-Basta, basta- jadeé agarrándome el estomago- No aguanto mas

-Sí, ya es todo- coincidió Edward. Pero volvimos a verlos con las mismas caras y no aguantamos otra vez.

-…..- Emmett abrió la boca sin que le saliera nada de palabras.

-Hijo, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto Carlisle cuando nos casamos de reír

-Nada padre, nada- y respiro profundo para no empezar otra ronda

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar en cama?- pregunte para que se olvidaran del asunto anterior.

-Por lo menos el resto del día- declaro Carlisle.

-¿No puedo dar una vuelta aunque sea?- pregunte haciendo pucheros

-No señorita, tiene que esperar, bueno voy por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- y salio de la habitación

-Hola soy Edward Masen- ser presento el chico

-Mucho gusto yo soy Alice futura esposa de Whitlock- presumí

-Un momento- interrumpió Jasper- ¿Por que se presentan?

-Porque no nos conocíamos- confirme

-Pero, ¿todo juego de hace rato?

-¿Cuál juego?- Me hice la inocente

-Lo de… cuando..- se notaba que estaba desesperado- Mejor olvídenlo.

-Bueno- contestamos lo dos a la ves

-Me están volviendo loco- susurro emmett

-¿Por qué?- volvimos a preguntar los dos

-Ya cálmate- le dijo Jasper- Se ve que se llevan bien y están en una sintonización en que nos otros no estamos.

-En pocas palabras- dijo Emmett- ¿Ellos están locos y nosotros no?

-Exacto- coincidió mi prometido

-Nos llaman locos manita

-Lo se Edward, pero no les hagamos caso- dije y le sonreí.

Me punzo la cabeza otra vez y desee que Carlisle ya estuviera aquí. Mis manos se movieron solas, y cerraron mi cabeza en ellas, tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar ya que el dolor era muy fuerte. Eran tan agudos que hizo que me mareara y pedí perder el conocimiento para no volver a sentirlo.

Imágenes, en mi mente pasaban imágenes como cortometrajes, unas imágenes horribles, recordé mi instancia en el psiquiátrico, cuando las enfermeras me molestaban, recordé los maleantes del día que conocí a Jasper, cuando lo vi besando a María, y cuando Lestat me tocaba, y me besaba, cuando me mordía y me aventó. Esto era malo, una pesadilla.

Y el dolor de cabeza no paraba.

------------------------------------------*****

-Alice, Alice desierta por favor, no me hagas esto- me rogaba Jasper.

-Si monstruito tienes que despertar- susurraba Emmett.

No podía abrir los ojos por mas que quisiera, tenia que abrirlos pero no podía, me ira imposible.

-Déjenla descansar- escuche decir a Carlisle- Es lo que necesita.

-¿Pero por que se desmayo?, si estaba bien, se estaba riendo ¿Por qué?

-Su cabeza no pudo aguantarlo, y para que no sufriera tanto, su organismo actuó por su cuenta – contesto el doctor.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron ser minutos u horas, solo sentía las manos de mi salvador agarrando la mía, mi cara.

Por fin pude parpadear, veía borroso.

-Perdón- le pedí, no quería preocuparlo.

-Alice, Alice, amor- sentí sus labios en mis mejillas, y los míos.

-Perdón- repetí y coloque mis manos en su rostro.

-No me pidas perdón, yo seria el que tendría que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

-No, no. Mejor dime que me amas- le pedí.

-Te amo, mas que todo lo que poseo- me contesto besando mis manos

-Y dime que no me dejaras- le roge tenia miedo de que lo hiciera, tenia miedo de no verlo otra vez

-Alice- suplico

-Por favor dímelo- roge

-No, no te dejare

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca

-¿Me lo prometes?

-No, telo juro- y me beso sellando nuestra promesa

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte después de que nos separáramos

-Te desmayaste, dice Carlisle que por que tu organismo te quería proteger de algo mas fuerte.- se paro y fue has la mesa de noche- y hablando de eso, tomate esto- me dio unas pastillas.-Esto aliviar el dolor.

Me las tome si protestar, a un me dolía la cabeza.

Al sentarse en la cama lo acomode para poder recargarme en su pecho, me rodó la cintura con sus brazos y yo bese su mandíbula

-¿En donde están los demás?- pregunte cerrando los ojos he llenándome de su aroma.

-Fueron a cenar- respondió

-¿Tan tarde es?- estaba sorprendida

-Mas de lo que crees.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo jugaba con sus manos, y el con sus cara recargada en mi hombro me besaba la mejilla

-¿Nos vamos a ir?- cuestione

- Tú tendrás que decidir- me contesto.

-¿Puedo ver tu casa?

-¿Cuál casa?- me pregunto desconcertado

-Donde vivías antes, antes de que entraras al ejército.

-¿Quieres ir a Texas?

-Sí, ¿podemos ir?

-Lo que tu querías- y me beso.

A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, me sentía a gusto, feliz, completa, a salvo, protegida.

-Me gusta estar así- le comete

-A mi también, es maravillosos.-coincidió con migo -¿Quieres bajar a cenar o prefieres que te traiga aquí la comida?

-¿La traerías a mi?- pregunte sorprendida

-Claro.

-Me encantaría- quiso parease pero no se lo permití- Pero prefiero quedarme aquí con tigo.

Me sonrió y me abrazo más fuerte. Para mi vergüenza mi estomago rugió, esto hizo que el riera y yo me sonrojara.

-Creo que si seria conveniente que fuera por comida

-No quiero que te vayas.

-No tiene por que irse-oí la vos de Esme entrando a al habitación con una charola de comida- Ya les traje lo que pedían.

Era una señora muy amable, linda, cariñosa y guapa.

-Gracias -le conteste.

-No hay por que pequeña.

-¿Se puede? -pregunto Carlisle, teniendo detrás a Edward.

-Sí-contesto mi prometido- Justo a las personas que quería ver

-¿Para que nos quisieras?- pregunto el hijo de la familia

-Doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que quedar en reposo la señorita aquí presente?

-Dos días por lo menos- contesto Carlisle.

-Gracias- contesto Jasper- Edward, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro ¿Que deseas?- pregunto el aludido

-Necesito que me consigas dos boletos de avión para Texas que salga en dos días.

Lo mire sorprendida, no pensé que fuera tan rápido.

--------------------------------------******

Han pasado los dos días recomendados por el doctor, y no ha presenciado un cambio malo en mi salud y me ha dejado viajar. Todos se han comportado muy protectores con migo y eso me hace sentir extraña ya que no recurro que m e trataran así.

Me siento feliz, es como si tuviera una familia, como si siempre la hubiera tenido.

Hay algo extraño desde el accidente, ya no he tenido visiones, puede ser que no haya nada que contarme pero no he visto nada.

La hora de la partida estaba cerca y por una alocada idea Rosalie saco la cámara y empezó a fotografiar a nosotros dos, su Emmett y a la familia Masen como su cámara era de foto instantánea me regalo una donde salíamos todos. Hasta tenerla en mis manos me di cuenta que era uno de mis dibujos, cuando en una de mis visiones me presento a mi familia.

Sin quererlo me salieron las lágrimas, al recordar cuanto ansiaba este momento y ahora lo tenia y no era ni por poco la felicidad que pensé llegar a tener

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?- me pregunto Rose.

-nada, solo que me dio mucho gusto conocerlos.

-a nosotros también, así que regresa pronto.

-regresaremos con invitaciones para la boda.

Y así, Jasper y yo entramos a los andenes de abordaje.

**Perdón chicas por la tardanza pero ha sido menos q otras veces, la cuestión es que estoy castigada y quien sabe que le pasa a mi modem que se va el internet muy seguido y por eso tampoco he podido subirlo.**

**También les tengo una mala noticia, muy pronto acabara, ya que mi "querida amiga" la inspiración no me quiere ayudar.**

**Kiero aclarar que no me dejo solo que se cambio de historia y no me deja estar en esta con el pretexto de:" no me gusta tu historia, es una de las peores cosas que he hecho". Y ps no quiere ayudarme.**

**Pero aun así qdan capis.**

**Les quiero pedir un favor. Que me sugieran nombres de mujer. Para el prox. Capi**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**No tengo tiempo como sabrán así q solo quiero agradecer a Áfrika ya ella es la que me apura y por ella stoy aquí garcias a todas.. **

**Mil y un millon mas de garcias.**

**Como diría mi tía. Mil ochomil jajaja.. besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **


	23. TEXAS

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES DE S. M. **

**TEXAS **

**Jasper.**** POV **

No tenia el valor necesario para dejar a mi ángel, por más que quisiera mi necesidad de ella eras más fuerte que nada.

Y por consiguiente hacerla feliz mi primer prioridad.

Así que fue por eso decidí traerla a mi antiguo hogar y presentarle a la persona que más amaba antes de conocerla a ella.

Mi ángel dormía placidamente recargada en mi pecho, yo masajeaba su brazo. Llegaríamos en media hora al aeropuerto.

Me sentía feliz de haber encontrado a gente tan amable y linda, sentía que con Rosalie tenia una gran conexión, así como mi Alice con Edward. Emmett era el típico niño grande que te apoya en todo. Carlisle era como un gran amigo que te apoya, y Esme la madre que se preocupa por sus hijos.

Recordé a mi madre, Layla murió en un enfrentamiento de guerrilleros. Ella estaba embarazada, tendría a un hermano para mí, en esa época yo tenia 7 años fue muy duro aceptar la realidad. Mi padre Adam se unió al ejército con mi abuelo Albert. Así que quede en tutoría de mi abuela paterna y Abby la vecina y mejor amiga de mi abuela

Mis abuelos maternos no los conocía, ella nunca hablaba de ellos. Siempre decía que su familia eran los Whitlock.

-Estimados pasajeros les pedimos que se coloquen los cinturones de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar- dijeron por el altavoz.

-Alice, pequeña ya vamos a llegar- le susurre.

-Cinco minutitos más- pidió cubriendo su cara con mi pecho.

-Amor, tienes que ponerte en cinturón- susurre a su oído y le mordí el lóbulo.

Se rió en silencio haciendo vibrar su pequeño cuerpo. Alzo su rostro para poder ver el mío.

-Que linda forma de despertar, incomoda pero linda- dijo aun adormilada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- comente antes de atrapar sus labios.- Ahora acomódate.

Estuvimos como media hora mas mientras aterrizaba bien el avión, bajábamos y esperábamos nuestras maletas.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?- pregunto al salir.

-A mi casa- le conste.

Subimos a un taxi y le indique el lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte ya que la vi mal

-Estoy nerviosa- susurro

-¿Por qué?- pregunte desconcertado.

-Porque, que tal si no les gusto para ti-

-¿Te digo algo?- la pegue mas a mi - Tu sí me gustas para mi- sentí su cuerpo temblar- De hecho me encantas.

-Eso es un gran consuelo.

-¿En donde señor? - dijo el chofer.

-En la casa blanca

Sentí como se pego más mí. Yo tome su mentón y lo alce para poder tomar sus labios.

-Ya llegamos señor- nos interrumpió el taxista.

Bajamos del coche y pague.

Me acerque hacia la puerta y toque el timbre. Estaba ansioso, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi abuela. Esperaba que todavía se encontrara bien.

Se abre la puerta y sale una señora de cabellos blancos y quebrados como los míos, ojos azules, más oscuros que los míos, lleva un bastón, esta vestida con una falda larga café y una blusa amarilla.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- pregunto con esa voz chillona y autoritaria que recordaba

-Venimos a buscar a alguien- conteste

-Pasen - dijo mirándome a la cara.

Jale a Alice para que no se quedara en la calle, sentía que no tenia muchas ganas de estar ahí. Olía a humedad. La sala era pequeña con una pequeña mesa de centro hecha de madera, donde estaban unas rosas artificiales adornando.

-Siéntate pequeña – le dijo a mi ángel, yo asentí con la cabeza cuando me miro.

Se sentó en el pequeño sillón donde yo me subía a brincar cuando tenía tres años.

La señora me miro fijo, en mi cara apareció una sonrisa boba. Estaba por decir cuanto la extrañe cuando…

-Aush- grite, me había dado un golpe en mi pierna con el bastón-¿Qué…?

-Dos meses- gruño mientras me daba otro golpe- Mandando- _golpe-_ Cartas- _golpe_- Y sin-_ golpe_-Contestación - _golpe, pero en mi brazo_- No sabes- _puñetazo_- Que –_ golpe_- Preocupada- _puñetazo_- Estaba.

No se como me moví pero me coloque en su espalda y la abrase apretando sus brazos a sus costados.

-Cálmate Nim- le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Nim tu abuela- me grito- Sí, tu abuela no una desconocida, así que dime como tal-me regaño.

-Esta bien abu, me perdonas- le bese sus mejillas.

-Dime primero por que no contestabas.- dijo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-Me salí del ejercito- se quedo quieta

-¿Por qué?- dijo volteándome a ver.

-Ya no quería estar ahí- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Esta bien- me dijo al sonreírme- Ahora preséntanos

La guié hasta donde estaba alice viéndonos con los ojos abiertos.

-Abuela ella es Alice, mi prometida- le dije a Nim- Alice, ella es mi Abuela Nim.

-Mucho gusto pequeña- dijo mi abuela en un tono muy ¿tierno?, al ver que Alice se movía lentamente agrego- Perdona lo de hace rato, pero hay que enseñarle modales a este jovencito.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Esa era de las razones por las que amaba tanto a mi abuelita.

-Igualmente señora- contesto mi ángel calmándose un poco y regalándole una sonrisa que me vuelve loco

- No me digas señora, me hace sentir muy vieja, dime abu Nim –corregí mi abuela devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-abu Nim – dijo Alice

-Ahora si, ¿Donde se conocieron, desde cuando están comprometidos y cuando será la boda? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón enfrente de Alice.

-¿Para que tantas cosas abu?- pegunte mientas yo tomaba mi lugar el en brazo del sillón donde se encontraba mi prometida.

-Por que quiero saber donde encontraste al amor de tu vida- enumero los datos- Cual fue el mejor día de tu vida, y para apresurarlos por que no viviré para siempre y antes de irme quiero ver a mis bisnietos.

-Abu acaso no respiras- le pregunte sorprendido de que a pesar de los años hablaba rápido como cuando me regañaba

-¡Ay! Jazzy, mi pequeño Jazzy, no tengo la culpa que seas muy lento y necesites respirar tanto.-me regañó

Sentí vibrar el sillón debajo de mi acusa de la risa sorda de la ocupante

-Abu deje de estarme diciendo Jazzy- pedí

-Jazzy, siempre te he dicho así- me recordó- No entiendo por que no hacerlo.

-Pero…

-A mi me gusta- interrumpió Alice.

-Vez cariño, somos dos contra uno- recapacito mi abuela. – Y ¿ dónde nos quedamos?

-No lo se- dije.

-Ya llegue Nim – se oyó la voz de una mujer.

-En la sala Abby – contesto mi abuela

Abrí los ojos y dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada.

Una mujer, un poco más joven que mi abuela, cabello negro. Y vestida del mismo tipo.

-Veo que tenemos visitas- dijo mirándonos – Hay pero mira que fachas- se acerco a mi- Este niño necesita un corte de cabello.- tomo uno de mis mechones – Y esta niña – se acero a mi ángel- Esta delgadísima.

Nos dejo a nosotros dos y fue a saludar a mi abuela sentándose a lado de ella.

-Pequeño Jazzy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a visitar a mi abu- conteste como si nada

-¿Y a mi no?- pregunto poniendo cara de puchero, nada linda y menos en comparación de mi prometida.

-La verdad, pensé que ya te habías mudado- conteste con sinceridad.

-Ya vez Jazzy que no- ¿Por qué se empeñaban en llamarme así?

-Abby deja de interrumpir que nos van a contra su bella historia de como se conocieron.- la cayo mi abuela- Cuéntanos como se conocieron.

-Fue en un parque en los Ángeles **– **suspiraron armoniosamente las ancianas al oír la voz de mi Alice - Era de noche y me encontraba en problemas- se recargo en mi- Y el llego a salvarme, cuidarme- bese su cabeza.

-Hay que romántico- sollozo Abby – La princesa salvada por el príncipe azul.

-Abby deja que sigan.- la regaño mi abuela.

-Y desde ahí estuvimos juntos- concluyo Alice

-Y ¿Cuándo se comprometieron?- pregunto Nim.

-Hace una semana, en la boda de una amiga- dije yo

-Tenias que ver una boda, para poder entrar en razón- critico Abby- ¿Y el añillo?- pregunto sorprendida al tomar la mano de Alice.

-¿NO LE HAS DADO EL ANILLO?- grito mi abuela.

-No- dije avergonzado

Las ancianas se pararon y salieron de la habitación., tengo que decir mas rápido de lo que creí. Se trataba de mi abuela y de la mejor amiga de ella, no tendría que sorprenderme.

-Amor- susurro Alice- Me dan miedo.

Me miro a los ojos dejando ver su miedo en estos. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reír.

-No te rías- me amenazo

-Cariño es que te…

-JASPER- me gritaron las mujeres que salieron- VEN

¿Cómo le hacían para ser tan parejas?

-Ahorita regreso- le bese la cabeza- Aunque no lo creas a mi también me dan miedo- le dije al despedirme.

Entre a la habitación que pertenecía a mis abuelos y encontré a las viejitas sentadas en la cama, Nim tenía una caja en las manos.

-Ven- susurraron, al llegar junto a ellas me dieron la caja – Estas son las joyas de tu madre- continuo diciendo mi abuela.

-Y esta – complemento Abby dándome una rosa- Es el anillo de compromiso.

La tome y la sostuve con cuidado. Abrí la rosa y me maraville de lo que vi.

Un anillo con una joya azul como el cielo, en forma de corazón y tenia gravada la palabra FOREVER.

-Es precioso- exclame.

-Era de tu madre, antes era mió- me tomo la mano mi abuela- y comprenderás ¿verdad?

Asentí, no podía expresarme con palabras.

-Ahora ve, y has las cosas correctamente- me empujo Nim.

Bese sus mejillas y la frente de Abby y salí al encuentro de Alice.

Ella se encontraba parada cerca del juguetero, viendo las fotos que tenia mi abuela. Llegue la tome por la cintura y bese su cuello.

-¿Se enojara tu abuela si desaparece una foto de aquí?- me pregunto sin mirarme.

-No lo creo, además todo depende de la foto- le conteste, esperando que ella me dijera cual era la foto que le había llamado la atención.

-Puede ser- dijo dando la vuelta – Y ¿te regañaron mucho?- pregunto de modo juguetón.

-Sí, y vine para que me consolaras – puse un puchero

-Hay pobre de mi niño – y me beso, y ese beso me hizo casi perder la razón – ¿Todavía te sientes deprimido?

Yo asentí. Pero no respondí más por los cuchicheos que provenían del cuarto donde acababa de salir.

-Vayámonos de aquí- le dije y la jale

Al salir deje la caja en un esquinero y guarde la rosa en un bolsillo de mi chamarra.

-¿Adonde vamos?- me pregunto.

-A un lugar que es muy importante para mi- le conteste simplemente.

La pegue a mi y seguimos a caminando al lugar donde solía visitar de niño.

**Hello everybody.**

**Lo se no soy muy buena escribiendo jajajaja.**

**Ya esta aquí el otro capitulo. **

**Haciendo cuentas solo quedan 6 capis. Lo se muy triste pero ya mi imaginación no me quiere ayudar.**

**Estuve muy triste por que, solo recibí 5 reviews. **

**Gracias a las que me ayudaron con los nombres, muchas gracias**

**Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado en capitulo. Y un millón gracias.**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	24. PASADO,PRESENTE Y FUTURO

**HOLA CHICAS, caqui estoy jaja, les recomiendo que saquen los pañuelos. Bueno empecemos**

** PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO**

**JASPER POV**

Seguimos caminando hacia el lugar predilecto para lo que haré, lindo de una forma y especial de otra.

Al caminar por las calles los recuerdos vienen a mí, tan claros y sentimentales. Como un cortometraje, pasando los momentos de su niñez.

_Tres años tenía cuando tratando de agarrar un gato callejero, quería una mascota y mis padres no querían, ya que mi abuela era alérgica a los pelos de animales._

_Muy pocas veces salía de mi casa, ya que lo que necesitaba estaba en mi hogar._

_Seguí corriendo tras el animal, no se cuanto tiempo fue pero me sentí muy cansado y me recargue en un tronco, el pequeño felino desapareció en el espesor de los árboles. Con mi mirada trate de ubicarme sin poder descifrar el lugar donde me encontraba. Me pare de mi recargadera y camine tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde procedía pero con tantas vueltas que hice no sabia para donde tenia que dirigirme. Tuve miedo, mucho, temí no ver de nuevo a mi madre, a mi padre, a mí abuela Nim y a mi (quiere ella que le diga? Abu Abby. _

_Esto era un castigo por ser un niño malo, por que sabía que no debíamos tener mascotas y a mí no me importo._

_-pel__dón – suplique mientas me arrodillaba el otro árbol – no eda mi intención desobedlcedlos – lloriquee- mami, no volvedé a hacer cosas que no debo, abuelita peldóname- seque mis lagrimas con las manso que ahora se encontraba negras – quiedo reglesar con ustedes._

_A__brace mis piernas tratando de controlar los temblores que sabia no eran por el frió, aunque tenia que hacer algo con el clima tan gélido en esos momentos. Pero las lagrimas no dejaba de salir, y yo pedía perdón una y otra, y otra vez. Mis párpados pesaban y querían cerrarse. _

_Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo estaba en un cuarto blanco, el frió se me había quitado me sentía calientito, quise rascarme los ojos pero mis manos estaban ocupadas, jale la que podía mover. _

_-J__azz- susurro mi mamá viéndome con los ojos adormilados - ¡Jazz!- grito al verme que la miraba._

_En mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verla, estaba de nuevo con ellos – mamá – solloce y la abrase lo mas fuerte que podían mis brazos. Se abrió la puerta y entro mi padre ahí, al vernos se acerco y nos envolvió en gran abraso._

_-Peldón – pedí de nuevo-Yo solo quelía al gato._

_-¿Ttodavía quieres una mascota?- pregunto mi papa acariciándome en cabello._

_Agite mi cabeza de modo negativo. Los dos se rieron de mi, mi madre me beso la cabeza y mi papá la mejilla._

Recuerdo que cuando fue mi cumpleaños numero cuatro, me regalaron un pato, dijo mi padre que era mi mascota y no soltaba pelo y me podría quedar. Lo cuidaba con mucho empeño, estaba feliz de poder tener una mascota. Antes de ir a la escuela le dejaba su comida, y al regresar verificaba que estaba bien. Como cuatro meses al regresar del la escuela Patoso –era su nombre- desapareció, mi madre me dijo que se lo robaron, yo me puse muy triste, pero al hablar con mi abu, de que Patoso estaría mejor, me tranquilice, a los dos días en la comida de mis abuelos, probé una de las comidas mas ricas. Cinco años después que mi abuela preparo de nuevo pato, y me di cuenta que Patoso estaría dentro de mi, literalmente.

Las calles seguían casi igual desde que me fui de ahí solo unas cuantas habían cambiado.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto mi hada

-¿Cuanto es mucho para ti? – Salí con la tajante

-Cinco metros – contesto

-Jaja, entonces falta muchisisimo.- frunció los labios y seguimos caminando.

En la esquina salio una mujer rellenita –para no decir gorda- con tres niños siguiéndola. No se por que pero se me hizo conocida.

-¡Maggi, apúrale que tengo hambre!- grito una voz masculina dentro de la casa.

-¡Ya voy Rubén!, niños apúrense que su padre ya se enojo – le dijo a los pequeñines.

Me reí en silencio al recordar a la señora.

_-Jasper baila con Maggi, se un buen caballero, además es muy linda._

_-Pero abu a mi no me gusta- suplique, tenia 6 años, era grande y no estaba para bailar con niñitas._

_-Solo esta ves- pidió y no pude decir que no, la quería mucho._

_-Esta bien, solo esta- y trate de susurrarle al oído- La otra bailaras conmigo._

_-Claro que sí- prometió_

Baile con la chica más de dos canciones, gracias a nuestros padres, esa noche llegue con los pies hinchados con las veces que me pisaba. Cuando murió mi madre y me padre se fue, ella me regalaba chocolates todos los días, era muy atenta pero no sentía nada. El día de la graduación no lleve a nadie ya que Abby y la Abuela me habían obligado. Ella junto con otra que no recuerdo como se llama se quedaron con migo esa noche.

En la adolescencia antes de que me uniera la ejercito, yo trabajaba en la carpintería de mi padre. Y ella iba todos los días, mi abu, brincaba de contenta cada vez que le llevaba fruta que Maggi me daba.

-Cuando me uní la ejercito, dos meses recibí cartas de ella, eran muy cursis- le dije Alice ya que notamos que se nos quedaba viendo.

-Hay que linda y tu muy feliz las tienes guardadas.- dijo un poco celosa.

-Te puedo asegurar que el calor de mi cabaña se mantuvo por eso - dije haciendo entender donde se quedaron esas cartas. Reímos tras mi comentario

Al alzar la vista me di cuenta que ella se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y movió de manera ¿sexy? Su cuerpo

-Creo que me reconoció – susurre.

Me sentí muy bien al ver que mi prometida se pegaba más contra mí.

-Pero eres mió- ¡eso era sexy!, susurro poniéndose repuntillas para tocar mis labios.

-Completamente – dije antes de besarla.

-¡MAGGI! –el grito hizo que nos separáramos, y vimos que la señora se metía a la casa.

-Vamos – le dije y seguimos caminando.

Caminamos otras dos calles y desde ahí pude ver la cruz que salía por el cielo.

_Estaba con mi abuela enseñándole el carrito que había hecho yo en el taller para mi hermanito. Mi madre había llevado la comida a mi padre cuando se oyeron los di__sparos._

_Mi abuela corrió a mí, y me cubrió con su cuerpo haciendo que me colocara detrás del sillón. Yo tenia miedo, pero lo mas extraño es que no era por mi por que tenia miedo, sino por otra cosa, mi pecho me decía que lago iba mal. _

_Los guerrilleros dejaron de disparar. Ero mi abuela aun no me quería dejar parar, para tranquilizarme conté y al llegar a 50 ella me soltó, cuando por fin me pude salir de sus brazos, entro mi padre corriendo. Al verme me tomo en sus brazos y me beso._

_-Estas bien- susurro, después me cargo con un solo brazo y fue con mi abuela- ¿Como estas?_

_-Bien- suspiro ella._

_-¿Y papá?- dijo Adam_

_-Aquí estoy- entro mi abuelo en la habitación, saliendo de su cuarto._

_-¿Dónde esta mi mamá?- pregunte yo, con voz temblorosa, aun sentía algo feo en mi pecho_

_-¡¿No ha llegado?!- grito mi padre desesperado._

_-Pensamos que estaría con tigo – respondió mi abuelo muy bajo._

_Mi padre me puso en el suelo antes de salir de la casa, muy rápido. Yo lo seguí, y aunque oí los gritos de mis abuelos, los ignore, yo solo quería saber donde estaban mis padres__._

_No sabia donde me encontraba, solo corría. La gente pasaba como borrones a mí alrededor, yendo de un lado a otro. Seguí mis instintos, hasta que llegue donde estaba mi padre hincado y llorando._

_Ella se encontraba, acostada en el suelo, con sangre en su pecho, los ojos cerrados, su boca paresia una sonrisa, con sus manos en el pecho, tratando de proteger a mí hermano._

_Mi cuerpo respondió por mi y caí alado de mi papá, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y comenzaron a caer, la verdad no entendía nada, pero algo me decía que eso no era bueno lo que pasaba._

_Sentí que alguien me agarraba, pero no preste atención. Estaba desconcertado._

-Jasper ya dime, ¿falta mucho? – pregunto de nuevo Alice.

-No, ya no- conteste y señale la puerta – Es ahí

El lugar había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, las puertas ya estaban muy maltratadas, en las paredes ya se veían grandes grietas.

-¿Qué lugar es?- susurro mi novia.

-Es una iglesia- conteste

-No pensé que fueras religioso

-No lo soy, pero este es un lugar importante para mi.

Entramos; todo estaba ahí, solo que con polvo y se veía que paso el tiempo en ese lugar. La guié hasta una banca.

_No sabia como había llegado solo que escape del amarre de mi abuelo, para buscar el carro de mi hermano que se me había caído cuando estaba con mis padres y lo encontré todo roto, trate de repararlo yo mismo pero me fue imposible. Mi padre se enojaría con migo por echar a perder su material._

_La vecina decía que mi madre estaba muerta y que ya no la volvería a ver, que ya no tendría más hermanos, que estaba solo. Eso me asusto yo no quería estar solo, quería estar con mi familia._

_Llore en la banca abrasado al carro. Mi abu decía que cuando alguien muere y tu lo quieres mucho no te deja solo, por que siempre esta contigo en el corazón. _

_-¿Jasper? – oí la voz de mi papá. Asome la cabeza por arriba de la banca y regrese a mi postura anterior - ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Lo he hecho mal – me queje y le enseñe el carro – Quería que te sintieras bien por mi, por que hice las cosas bien, pero ya se rompió y quedo todo feo._

_-Pero estoy orgulloso de ti Jasper - me puso en sus rodillas –Siempre lo he estado, y te apuesto que si no se hubiera roto, seria el mejor carro del mundo._

_Lo abrase tan fuerte que mis brazos me dolieron, aunque a él no le pareció un problema. Cundo me separe de el ví que tenia los ojos rojos y lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, con mi mano la seque._

_-¿Papi?_

_-¿Qué paso?- susurro también_

_-No me dejaras solo ¿verdad que no?- pregunte el temor que sentía._

_-¿De donde sacaste eso?_

_-Es que la vecina…_

_-NUNCA, pienses que estarás solo, yo, tus abuelos, Abby siempre estaremos contigo, aunque yo este del otro lado del mundo, yo estaré a tu lado._

_-¿También mi mamá?_

_-También ella_

_-Papá, yo nunca te dejare, yo voy a estar contigo- prometí_

_Nos volvimos a abrasar cerrando así nuestra promesa._

No se si estaba loco, y aun así lo sigo creyendo, que cuando estábamos mi padre y yo abrasándonos, un rayo de sol entro por la ventana y nos cubrió con un calor muy rico, y estoy seguro de que era mi madre.

**Chicas, es momento que paren la lectura, y busquen la canción llamada "cásate conmigo" de Reily. **

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**Continuamos**

**ALICE POV **

Jasper había estado muy distante desde que salimos de la casa de su abuela, era como si no se encontrara en su cuerpo, pero aun así me mantenía muy pegada a él.

La iglesia donde habíamos entrado era bellísima, se veía que no la ocupaban durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no le quitaba la esencia mágica de ese lugar. Los ventanales de arriba, los Ángeles, los santos, cada uno en su lugar con sus decoraciones de oro, y colores lindos.

-Es hermoso- dije lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Les- coincidió Jasper.

Me soltó la cintura y me tomo de la mano, me llevo hasta delante, y me sentó e la banca que quedaba enfrente de la imagen de la virgen

Al verlo a los ojos, me perdí. El azul era tan brillante, tan hipnotizante.

Mi cabeza fue directo a la luna, en el espacio de sus orbitas oculares. Me di cuenta que esto era lo que soñaba y deseaba, que por fin mi vida sería feliz, la fortuna me había sonreído, ya lo había encontrado.

Mis visiones me lo decían, mi futuro estaba en sus manos, mi corazón latía por que el estaba conmigo, por lo que espere siempre: a él

Nacimos para estar juntos, podía jurarlo.

-Alice, en este lugar tan especial por mi, te quiero pedir – saco una rosa de su bolsillo – Cásate conmigo Amor, quiero caminar de la mano contigo como hoy, quiero estar siempre a tu lado – me coloco un hermoso anillo en le dedo corazón – Eres el Amor de mi Vida, dime que si, dime que si te casaras conmigo.

¿Cómo lo volvía a preguntar, si ya le había dicho que si?

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, y mil veces sí- grite lanzándome a sus brazos lo amaba mas que nunca.

-Te amo- dijimos y él poso sus labios en los míos. – Y tendremos una gran luna de miel, ¿Te parece?

-Fantástico, y ¿sabes que?- pregunte, el meneo su cabeza de forma negativa – Somos la pareja perfecta.

-Eso es por que tu estas en ella- dijo dándome vueltas.

- Aja claro, ¿sabias que eres un barbero (**son personas que halaga a otra para caer bien) **

-Algo me han dicho. – pero ya no continuo y siguió besándome.

Me sentí calientita y segura, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que por uno de los ventanales entraba un rayo de luz, dándonos directo a nosotros, y por uno de los vidrios rotos una corriente de aire, que en ves de darte frió era caliente, y hacia sentirte bien.

-Mamá, papá – susurro Jasper mirando el techo.

-¿Jazz?

-¿Que paso?- dijo mirándome

-¿Por qué este lugar es importante para ti? – sentía mucha curiosidad

-Digamos que en este lugar me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Y me vas a decir que son?

-No, hoy no, será después.- me tomo la mano – Vamos, Nim y Abby ya habrán hecho algo de cenar.

-¿Te gusto regresar?- le pregunte al ver que en todo el camino se quedo cayado.

-Si, me hizo recordar muchas cosas, y las personas que quiero – me giró a él y me beso – Gracias.

-No hay de que.

- Me gustaría que en un futuro, estemos como ahora, caminado, felices, enamorados – cometo él

-¿Teniendo 75 años? – pregunte

-Si – se rió en silencio – Tengo el presentimiento de que serás una gran abuela como la mía, que a pesar del tiempo, es muy alegre

-Y mas fuerte que su nieto, esta bien- le seguí el juego

-No tanto, solo daba la oportunidad por ser mi abuela – justifico

-Si, eso se noto – dije sarcásticamente

**Golpeaban la puerta con gran fuerza y gritaba que abrieran, las pobres ancianas, le decían que se fuera, pero ella no entendía, quería ver de nuevo a si "amado". Estaba desquiciada, solo quería entrar.**

Estaba sorprendida, pensé que había perdido el "don" de las visiones, pero lo que mas me asusto fue que ella estaba de nuevo en nuestro camino.

-¿Qué paso alice? – pregunto preocupado

-Tu abuela- conteste en susurro

No me dio tiempo de decir mas por que yo ya estaba volando por las calles del lugar con dirección a la casa en la espalda de mi prometido

-Bájame – perdí antes de dar vuelta a la calle – Tranquilízate, llegamos a tiempo –pedí – Solo es una loca celosa.

-¿Maggi? – pregunto

-No, alguien mas loco- _y con mejor figura_, dije a mis adentros

Le tome la mano para que disminuyera el paso.

Ahí estaba, como la había visto, con esa ropa que solo confirmaba lo que era, gritando con ver a mi prometido.

-Hola María – dijo Jasper al ver que no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Amor- grito – Por fin, tengo que hablar contigo, sabes que la última vez que nos vimos, no pudimos, quiero demorarte cuanto te amo.

-Aléjate de él – sisee

-Otra vez tu, mosquita muerta –dijo mirándome por primera vez.

-Otra vez yo, y siempre seré yo- sentencie.

**Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Necesito que m den consejos para acabar con María.**

**Jaja. Las dejare en suspenso ya q el prox diré que paso con Rose y Emmett.**

**Bueno espero que este capi haya cumplido con las expectativas que cada una creo d el y q no las haya fallado.**

**Mil gracias a todas.**

**Se que no he puesto agradecimientos d una por una, ni q he puesto sus nombres pero no he tenido tiempo, pero prometo que en el otro si lo haré. Sin nada mas que decir,**

**Besos a todas.**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**

**Pd. Espero q les haya ****gustado**** la canción. **


	25. FIN DEL TORMENTO

**Personajes de S.M y mi amiga Romy jaja**

**Este capi creo q se enojaran conmigo. Perdón si las he dejado en suspenso. **

**Bueno les dejo el capi 25 (ay q emoción) **

**FIN DEL TORMENTO**

**ROSALIE POV.**

Esperaba con ansias la partida de mi "esposo", ya había hecho todo lo que necesitaba para no levantar sospechas.

-Rosalie cariño, ya me voy- grito desde la planta baja

-En seguida bajo- dije aparentando por los sirvientes que se encontraban.

Trate de acomodarme el cabello, sin poder retener mas el tiempo baje.

Royce se encontraba en el porche, con sus maltas y su traje de viaje. Me acerque para despedirme.

-Cuídate mucho Roy- le di un abrazo y trate de separarme.

-¿Por qué tan fría amor, que ya no me quieres?- pregunto el muy desalmado.

-Claro que si- metí- Pero se te hará tarde.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos corazón- dijo el cínico – Tratare de arreglar las cosas lo mas rápido que pueda.

-No te preocupes.

Salio con su maleta y unos que otros sirvientes,

-Voy a bañarme, preparen el baño- dije a la demás servidumbre.

Subí de nuevo a la recamara, quite las cobijas de mi cama de un jalón, ahora podía estar sola para desahogarme. Esta semana había sido la pero de mi vida, ya casada no podía ser nada mas que no salir del cuarto. Era un tormento, todo había estado de maravilla los días que estuvieron aquí mis tíos, Edward, Alice y Jasper, ya que él se mantenía alejado. Pero al irse:

Era nuestra primera noche juntos; yo quería descansar, no tenia ganas de estar con nadie y menos con él. Pero no le importo, me obligo, no me soltó, era fuerte no podía hacer nada. Llore rogando para que me soltara –_ya eres mi esposa, ahora te toca cumplir y ser completamente mía – _me dijo despojándome de mi ropa. Esa fue mi primera noche, mí primer día de tormento.

La semana siguió igual, hiciera lo que hiciera, él estaba conmigo oponiéndose a que fuera libre.

Emmett pasaba todas las mañanas y las noches por el balcón diciéndome "te amo". No podíamos estar hablando juntos así que solo caminaba por ahí, y es lo que me daba fuerzas para soportarlo. Pero pronto estaríamos juntos. Pronto

-Señora- me saco de mi ensueño la sirvienta

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte parándome de la cama

-El baño se ha descompuesto, no sabemos que le paso. – dijo con temor 

- Pues busquen alguien que lo arregle, no me puedo que dar sin baño – grite, se que era parte del plan, y que no debía desquitar mi coraje con ellas, pero no podía contenerme.

-S-si señora, ahorita buscamos a alguien que lo repare- dijo temblando y saliendo de la habitación.

Respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme y esperando que todo saliera desacuerdo a lo acordado.

-Mi señora- entro la sirvienta - Ya llego el plomero, ¿Le digo que pase?

-Claro, que es lo que esperas – la regañe.

Salio por la puerta y poco después entro mi amado con su delatar de plomero, se veía tan lindo y sexy.

-Señora, buenas tardes, en donde se encuentra su baño. Por que por eso me han llamado.- saludo de un modo muy peculiar

-Disculpe, pero su tono altanero no me gusta – seguimos jugando – Así que le agradecería que dejen de dirigirme en ese modo.

-Le molesta tanto que pregunte por el motivo de mi visita – llego hasta mi y me tomo de la cintura – O prefiere que le diga que te vez radiantemente hermosa – susurro a mi oído.

-Prefiero la ultima- dije rozando mis labios con su barbilla – Aunque mejor- lo bese- esto.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos juntos en ese mismo estado pero sabia que no podíamos permanecer así que me aleje de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertado

-Alguien puede entrar, y no es bueno que nos vean- dije y lo empuje al cuarto de baño- Ahora a trabajar que para eso te pago- dije en voz alta por si acaso había alguien cerca

-Si, claro señora- me saco la lengua como un niño pequeño y se perdió en su trabajo.

Yo recostada en mi cama leyendo un libro de mecánica-automotriz que había sacado de la mochila de mi plomero.

-¿Ya le sirvo la cena señora?

-Sí, solo espero que salga el señor de aquí, no quiero que se me pierda nada.

Cuando cerro la puerta emmett salio de su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me tengo que retirar? – pregunto Emmett acercándose a mi.

-Si, eso es precisamente lo que tienes que hacer- dije separándome de él.

-¿No me darás mi beso de despedida? – pido haciendo un puchero

-¿Te has portado bien?- salí por la tajante

-Tu dime- y ya no me dejo decir nada mas.

Me llevo a la cama y me empezó a masajear tiernamente, pero sin querer me lastimaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Haces gestos: muecas.

-¿De verdad?- me hice la desentendida

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto volviéndome a acariciar la espalada y mi cara le contesto -¿Qué paso?

-Nada- dije alejándome de él, no tenia por que enterarse.

-Rosalie – me rogó- Ven.

Yo sacudí la cabeza y corrí hacia el baño

-Por favor- me pido, entro jalándole y quitándome la ropa.

Sabia que Emmett no era como el estupido de mi esposo pero su forma de comportarse me recordó el comportamiento de ese sujeto y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Segundos después Emmett me soltó y salio del baño.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo ente dientes mientras yo me acomodaba la blusa – Maldito.

Salí del baño y él ya tenia sus cosas preparadas y también temblaba.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste, amor? ¿Por qué? – Sollozaba al igual que yo – ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – Me beso la coronilla y salio de la habitación- Nos vemos luego- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Lloraba, temía que Emmett ya no me quisiera, o peor aun: que me tratara como Royce. Sabia perfectamente que Em no era así pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, la Rosalie que no se deja de nadie, que siempre le hace lo que quiere murió; murió cuando me case con King.

-Señora – susurro la mucama – Llego a señorita Romina ¿Qué le digo?

-Que pase por favor – pedí y trate de arreglarme el maquillaje, ya que se me había escurrido.

No tuve que esperar mucho ya que mi amiga entro como remolino al cuarto.

-¿Cómo estas, que paso?- dijo tomando mi rostro entre las manos -¿Por que tu y Emmett tiene la misma cara de dolidos?- se tapo la boca con la mano -¿han terminado? No puede ser, ustedes son la pareja ideal.

-Calla- gemí

-Si no me dices que paso, no dejare de preguntar- dijo tomándome las manos- Me tienes muy preocupada y no voy a dejarte así como así.

Le conté lo que paso, con Royce por su puesto con censuras y como se puso Emmett al quitarme la ropa.

-Vamos a comer- dijo después de dejar de abrazarme y sacarme de la cama.

-Estas enojada – dije después de que se salieran todos del comedor y solo quedáramos nosotras dos- no debí contarte nada

-¿Estas loca o que? No, no estoy enojada solo frustrada ¿Por qué no me contaste nada antes? –dijo de modo desesperado

-No lo se, esa es la verdad Romy –dije al ver como me miraba- Pero ¿Por qué mencionaste a Emmett cuando me viste en el cuarto?- pregunte lo que desde que lo que menciono me dejo pensando

- Porque cuando llegue el salio y se veía muy mal, no me saludo como de costumbre, y eso es muy raro en él – miro hacia el techo como reflexionando – Era como si estuviera triste, dolido. Como tu estas ahora- dijo al verme otra vez. – Sabes que a él también le dolió.

-¿Pero que hago Romy, que?- pregunte con desesperación.

* * *

**EMMETT POV.**

No podía creer que ese estupido haya tenido las agallas de pegarle. ¿Cómo era posible que tocara de esa manera a un ángel como mi Rose?

Tengo miedo de que ese pendejo sea un sadomasoquista.

No podía permitir que sucediera esto de nuevo.

No podía dejarla el mes que habíamos quedado con ese mal nacido en su casa. Tendría que adelantar las cosas.

Lo primero que haría será llamar a sus tíos para saber si podía dejarla en su casa mientras me encargaba de ese tipo.

-¡¡Madres!!¿Donde se quedo la maldita agenda?- gire en todo mi cuarto buscándola con la mirada pero con todo el desastre que tenia por descarga mi furia con mis muebles y pertenencia no encontraba nada de agenda.

Sin más me puse a buscarla.

-¡Sí, son magnifico!! Te encontré- dije besando la pequeña libreta.

-Casa de la familia Masen – dijo una voy al contestar.

-Buenas tardes podría comunicarme con el señor Carlisle – dije tratando de se muy "de clase"

-¿De parte de quien?- vieja chismosa

-Del señor McCarty

Fue aburrido estar esperando, ¿Por qué esa servidumbre no se apura?

-¿Si quien habla?- contestaron

-Carlisle, soy Emmett

-¿Qué paso Emmett, te escucho muy alterado?- pregunto el doctor

-Necesito sacar a Rosalie de su casa cuanto antes- dije rápidamente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se preocupo

-Que ese maldito la golpea, la tiene toda moreteada – al solo recordar la espalda de ella toda llena de cardenales, me daba una rabia que hacia bilis – Tengo que sacarla – concluí apretando los dientes

-¿Cómo que la golpea? No es posible – se altero Carlisle – Guarda las cosas, voy a ver si ya tiene lista la casa para que se vallan de ahí.

-si gra… ¿Se vallan? O sea...

-Que tu iras con ella, no puedes dejarla sola

-No, claro que no pero… yo quería enséñale a ese idiota lo que…

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso después, ahora lo primordial es sacarla de ese lugar.

-Esta bien, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Prepara el equipaje y espera mí llamada para indicarte como llegar y a que hora sale el vuelo.

-No, yo pudo pagar los pasajes- me justifique

-Si, pero será mejor que guardes eso par alguna emergencia, también tienes que deshacer todas las cuentas de Rose, para que no llegue a encontrarlos – lo escuche llamar a su hijo- Te marco al rato, cuídala.

-Si señor- dije a la bocina que decía pi pi pi

Mire mi habitación ¿para que la escombro si ya me voy? Me dije así que solo recogeré mi ropa que necesitare.

El sonido del teléfono fue el que me saco de la ensoñación que tenia mientras doblaba mi ropa (bueno solo la metía en la maleta)

-¿Diga?

-Soy Edward, Emmett – respondieron del otro lado de la línea

-Si ¿Qué paso?

-Ya esta todo listo, apunta.

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

No pude dormir muy bien, estaba asustada por que Emmett no paso, ni me hablo ni nada

-Señora ¿Quiere que le traigamos el desayuno en la cama?- pregunto la sirvienta

-No, bajare – no podía quedarme todo el día en la cama.

Pedí que prepararan el baño del cuarto de invitados ya que no quería permanecer sucia.

Me sorprendió mucho ver que Romy llegara a casa después de la conversación de ayer y menos que estuviera tan temprano.

-¿Gustas desayunar?- pregunte cunado entro al comedor

-No gracias, ¿te falta mucho para que termines?- me pregunto con prisa y mucha diria yo

-No, ya termine – comente perpleja

-Perfecto, nos vamos de compras- dijo volviéndose aponer si boina rosada

-¿Cómo que "nos vamos"?- esto si me saco de onda, ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera salir? Aun se veía enojada conmigo. Además tenia que esperara a Emmett.

-Sí Rosalie: nos vamos, ahora trae tus cosas, dinero, tarjetas, todo. –Caminó hacia la puerta – Coréele, no te quedes parada que no tenemos tiempo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, aquí estaba pasando algo muy extraño.

Me llevo al pequeño centro comercial de la ciudad.

-¿Adonde vamos primero? – pregunte

-A las mochilas – contesto y me jalo al lugar indicado.

Al llegar al local, compro dos maletas de viaje grandes, lo peor es que utilizamos mi tarjeta de crédito. Cuando le pregunte que por que pagaba yo me contesto que era por un favor que le haría a ella que luego me pagaría ya que no podía comprar eso con la suya que era una sorpresa para sus padres y si le dan la cuenta lo sospecharían.

No volví a insistir. Me llevaba de tienda en tienda y lo mas extraño que toda la ropa era para mi, nada para ella y cada cosa lo guardaba en las maletas supuestamente para que no cargáramos tantas bolsas.

-¡Ay por dios ya es tarde! – Grito al consultar su reloj –tu...

-No te preocupes no pasa nada. Nadie me espera temprano – respondí al recordar a mi "amante"

-Vamos una última compra – y me llevo a accesorios y me compro unos lentes obscuros y un paliacate. – Hora de irnos.

Tomamos un taxi, yo estaba exhausta así que no me di cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos hasta que aparco el automóvil.

-Apúrate, es tarde – dijo moviendo mi hombro.

Baje. Estábamos en el aeropuerto ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

-Romina llegas tarde – dijo esa voz inconfundible detrás de mí

-Lo siento, se nos paso el tiempo- le entrego las maletas a Emmett – Me voy a arreglar las demás cosas – dijo cerrando la cajuela del taxi – ¡Las tarjetas! - Grito de repente – Rose tus tarjetas – me exigió

Se las di sin saber para que las quería, la verdad actuaba por inercia por que no sabia lo que hacia pasaba o algo por el estilo. Ella las tomo y se las paso a Emmett que las rompió por la mitad y se las regreso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte horrorizada

-Por que si, ahora veámonos. Muchas gracias Romina te debo una – dijo y se despidió de beso.

-No te preocupes, cuídala por mi – dijo y se giro hacia mi – amiga te quiero y siempre estaré para ti, cuídate- me beso y se fue en le taxi.

-¿Emmett que esta pasando? No me gusta nada esto – dije cuando me metió a los andenes para checas mis maletas

-No pensaras que te dejaría en tu casa con ese idiota cerca verdad – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

**Hay chikas no se q decirles solo que estoy muy feliz jaja. G****racias por estar con migo.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que no m salían las cosas, sabia q tenia q poner pero no cuadraba nada (aun así creo q esta horrible).**

**El prox capi ya será de nuevo Alice/ Jasper. Chicas por ahora no matare a María (aunq ganas no m faltan) pero ya verán lo q le haré. **

**Por fin comentarios jajaja;**

**Mznickwhite****: ps tendrás q esperar un poco para la boda jajaja. Sera muy emocionante jaja… gracias por apoyarme Esperanza.**

**Fran Ktrin Black****: q bueno q te gusto**

**Romy92****: hay lo se al estar escribiendo a mi jazz de chikito fue tan hermoso jaja. Si pobrecito, sufrió mucho pero estuvo con su abu para apoyarlo. Si q bueno q m encontró a mi jajaja ahora es feliz. Sobre María, no kiero matarla… … todavía. Pero tomare la idea del fuego.. para al rato jaja. ¿q te pareció aparecer otra vez y ahora mas tiempo?**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky ****: si la canción es muy linda, la escuche y dije esta es para mi capi jajaja. Ya esta aki aunq no es lo q esperaban jaja.**

**Clan: gracia por esos comentarios besos**

**crazy chikle kileute****: q bueno q lo ames. Lo malo es q solo keda poco para q termine**

**Maane deLaasa****: q bueno que has regresado a ver lo que he hecho. Gracias por tu comentarios. Si Maria es una ……. Recibirá su merecido. Solo espera el prox capi jaja.**

**Danh****: veré si la mata o no jajajaja. Pero gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Demi Jonas Cullen, Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock, Belena Cullen Salvatore, afrika,** **Bella de Cullen, Desiré: ustedes no escribieron en capi pasado, pero que en este si escriban algo.**

**Mil mil gracias a todas ustedes. Las kiero mucho y espero leerlas el prox capi… tratare de subirlo rápido. Será por lo mucho dos semanas. Y eso es exagerando.**

**Besos de:**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHIRLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	26. PELEA Y APRENDIZAJE

**HOLA MIS AMADAS LECTORAS, LAS EXTRAÑE.**

**Para no hacerlas pancho les dejo el capi espero q lo disfruten, si quieren les recomiendo la canción de 2ese hombre es mió" de la Factoría, creoq va bien con lo q pasara jaja **

* * *

**Peleas y aprendizaje **

**Alice pov**.

-Otra vez yo, y siempre seré yo- sentencie

-Si claro mosquita. Ahora quítate de aquí.

-No me quitare, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de una buen a vez?

-Vengo por lo que me pertenece- respondió Maria

-La basura ya ha sido recogida así que mejor te largues – no estaba de muy buen humor teniéndola cerca

-Maldita, me voy a ir cuando yo quiera.

-¿María, serias tan amable de irte de aquí? – pregunto Jasper tomándome de la cintura

-Claro cariño, solo si tu me acompañas- dijo cambiando rápidamente de postura y tono de voz.

Maldita zorra aun se atreve a coquetear con él. Y Jasper muy quitado de la pena, pero se que no me cambiaria por esa… creo.

-Sabes que no lo hacer así que vete de aquí.- volvió a pedir.

-Jazzy no seas tan malo con migo, sabes que somos el uno para el otro – se acerco a mi prometido ignorando que yo estaba en medio de los dos. – Nuestros cuerpos demandan estar junto de nuevo, ser felices juntos como antes – dijo gimiendo la muy asquerosa.

-Su cuerpo no necesita nada del tuyo, para eso estoy yo – respondí.

-¿Y crees que es suficiente para hacerlo vibrar, temblar y feliz como yo?

No sabia que contestar, mi cuerpo no era tan formado como el de ella, yo no tenía experiencia. No sabia que era lo que Jasper necesitaba.

-Es mas que suficiente – contesto él con una sonrisa en los labios – La verdad ha hecho cosas que tu no has logrado despertar si no lo hago yo antes.

Me tense al oír esa confesión ¿Era posible que causara tal efecto en Jasper, o solamente lo dice para Maria se callara?

La vendedora de cuerpo alzo la mano, no se si para apartarme de Jasper, pegarme o tocarlo a él; pero no me importo así que le di un manotazo para que no acercara mas sus garra a nosotros.

-Te "hemos" dicho que te largues de una buena vez –gruñí

Pero ella en vez de reclamarme por lo que le he dicho no quitaba la vista de mi mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto espantada

-Mi anillo de compromiso – presumí la hermosa joya

-Eres una maldita – grito furiosa.

No fue una visión en si, pero ese relámpago del futuro sirvió para quitar los brazos de Jasper a tiempo en que María se aventaba a mí.

No era buena peleadora y apuesto que su fuera por el "don" que tengo ya estaría tirada en el suelo todo ensangrentada. Pero como lo tengo solo esquivaba los golpes y de vez en cuando le daba una cachetada. La pela era reñida, ella si sabía lo que hacia pero yo era más rápida.

En un intento de rasguñar su falso rostro mi mano se enredo en su cabellera y la oí gritar de dolor así que enrede mas los dedos y jale lo mas fuerte que pude, en cambio ella utilizo esa cercanía y me golpeo el estomago.

A lo lejos oía a las ancianas gritar desde la puerta, pude distinguir a Nim pidiéndole a Jasper –que estaba en shock – que nos separara y a Abby dándome ánimos.

Seguían los golpes, y los jalones de cabello, en un momento que no vi venir sentí mi espalda chocar contra el piso, grite tan fuerte que hasta Jazz salio de su estado shock y fue corriendo a salvarme. Pero nosotras dos seguemos con los golpes, me daba en la cara y eso no se lo podía permitir, así que di la vuelta y me encontraba arriba de ella. Saque mi mano de sus greñas, la cerré en puño y lo dirigí a la cara.

Cuando le iba dar otro pero ahora en el estomago me vi volando, alejándome de esa carroña.

-suéltame ¡SUELTAME!- le grite a Jasper la adrenalina corría por mis venas

Pero mi grito quedo ahogado por el sonido de las sirenas de las patrulla s que llegaron al lugar.

-Es ella- gritaba Abby señalando a María

Jasper me coloco en le suelo sin soltarme aun. Me percate de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Maria aun se encontraba en el suelo pero ahora rodeada de un par de policías, Abby se acerco al grupo y señalaba a… ella. Mientras Nim caminaba hacia nosotros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la abuelita tocando mi mejilla, me queje – al parecer no, vamos a dentro.

Sin ni siquiera mirar a su nieto me jalo y me metió a la casa. Parece ser que aun seguía enojada con él.

Abby firmaba una hoja y María peleaba con le policía en el asiento trasero de la patrulla.

Nim me estaba curando los arañazos de esa mujer.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte a Jasper que se encontraba serio en frente de mí.

- ¿Qué me ha de pasar? – pregunto aun con tono molesto

-No lo se por eso te pregunto – respondí con ironía, no me gustaba el tono que utilizaba conmigo.

-De seguro tu lo sabes con el gran don que tienes – grito

-No puedo ver desde la boda…

-Entonces que fue lo de hace rato - me interrumpió.

-Ni yo se que paso – conteste dudosa y reflexionando su acusación, él solo resoplo – Además ese no es el puno, es: ¿Por qué estas molesto? Y no me vengas con que no es nada – sentencie.

-Me molesta la actitud que tomaste al pelear con ella – por fin la verdad

-¿Querías que me golpear y que yo no hiciera nada?

-No sabes que no, solo que no me gusta verte…

-¿Verme como? – inquirí

-Lastimada, no lo soporto. Sea cual sea la razón no me gusta.

No me di cuenta en que momento de la platica la abuelita se había retirado. Pero ahora no importaba, solo los labios de Jasper moviéndose con los míos.

-Te prometo no pelearme mas- jure cuando nos separamos – Pero si me atacan tengo que defenderme

-No puedo replicar – y no pudo por que volvió a besarme.

-Ya que se incontentaron vengan a cenar – pidió Nim desde la puerta que imagino que era de la cocina

-Ya vamos – contesto Jasper tomándome de la mano.

Comimos unas enchiladas verdes, que la señora hacia exquisitamente. A la hora de dormir nos llevaron al cuarto de los padres de Jasper.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunte al ver que estaba muy serio.

-Si, solo que es extraño estar aquí – respondió en tono soñador

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – volví a preguntar

-No, esto es perfecto – dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos callados solo abrazándonos, desearía estar con el de la forma en que mis hormonas controlan mi cuerpo pero hay que ser razonables: no puedo hacer eso en la casa de la abuelita de mí prometido con ella en la habitación de alado. Sabía que si no sacaba algo para distraerme o me dormía – cosa que no podía por los nervios- haría lo que mi cuerpo manda.

-¿Sabes? estoy preocupado por Rose – cometo ¿habrá estado pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Yo también, ¿Pero como nos comunicamos con ellos?

-Tengo su numero, bueno el de Carlisle – me pare bruscamente, no me había comentado eso para nada – Me lo dio cuando nos despedimos – se excuso al ver mi reacción… o al sentir mi enojo.

-Pero... pero… - estaba estática, enojada

-Lo lamento no pensé que fuera de mucha utilidad que te dijera eso –pidió perdón

-ya olvídalo, vamos a dormir – dije recostándome de nuevo y dándole la espalda.

Sentí como sus manos me abrazarme y después su respiración en mi mejilla

-¿Estas enojada?

-No, solo quiero dormir; es tarde

-¿Segura?

-¿No confías en mi? – lo se me comportaba como una niña berrinchuda pero…

-Solo quería verificar como te sientes –dijo y se acomodo tras de mi.

Y por fin pude dormir en los brazos de Jasper, Morfeo no se encontraba en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente hablamos con Carlisle y Edward en el teléfono publico del mercado ya que en la casa de Nim no había teléfono. Nos enteramos de que se habían adelantado los planes de separar a Rose de su esposo. Me dio mucho coraje saber lo que ese pedazo de humano le había hecho a mi única amiga.

Carlisle ya se había adelantado mucho para el papeleo del divorcio y pudo hacer esto sin que Rose volviera a su antiguo hogar y se quedara en el pueblo con Emmett.

También comunicamos sobre nuestro compromiso y quedamos en festejarlo aquí en Texas, pero tendríamos que esperar hasta que los problemas de Rose se arregles así que unos dos meses.

***MES Y MEDIO DESPUES***

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido hablábamos con los Masen solo los viernes y las cosas ya se habían mejorado, en poco tiempo ya podrían venir para la boda.

Aquí en Texas las cosas mejoraban, Nim y Abby eran mis maestras en todo lo que ellas podías. Nim igual que su nieto le encantaba la historia y me enseñaba lo que sabia así como la cocina sobretodo la mexicana ya que ella descendía de ese país y es cansadísima pero muy rica pero eso no le quita lo trabajoso.

Y Abby me enseñaba español y matemáticas. Y las dos me ayudaban con lo de ser mujer, se sorprendieron mucho al saber que no tenia una menstruación regular. Querían llevarme al ginecólogo del lugar pero Jasper no las dejo ya que dijo que no le tenia confianza y quería mejor que me revisara Carlisle ya para ser honesta yo también lo prefería.

En cambio Jasper reabrió la maderera de su padre. Se excuso diciendo que no quería estar en la casa haciendo nada y por lo menos trabaja en algo, compuso todos los muebles de las casas – la de Abby y Nim – y llegaban trabajos para él. Sobretodo de Maggie…. Vieja gorda.

Me sorprendió saber que tenían dinero ya que estaba guardado para Jasper y como el se fue al ejercito no toco nada y ahí sigue pero aun no tocaba.

Me siento un poco preocupada ya que desde hace dos semanas he tenido mareos en la mañana y nauseas al oler la madera. Jasper se tiene que bañar antes de acostarse. También mis visiones eran rayos y solo… se podría decir que cuando estaba cerca un peligro, como cundo lloverá o cuando se me va a quemar algo.

Nim como señora de sabiduría se iba cada tercer día a dormir con Abby dejándonos a Jazz y a mi, solos… disfrutando de nuestro amor.

Tanto Abby como Nim ya tenían mi vestido de bodas y el tarde de Jasper, ya tenían apartada la misa, los meseros, la carpa y todo.

Hoy estamos esperando a Carlisle y Esme en el aeropuerto ya que tenia que revisarme por estos sucesos que me ocurrían. Edward se había quedado para terminar con el papeleo de todos nosotros. Ya que después de la boda nos iríamos a vivir donde ahorita están Rose y Emmett como una gran familia.

* * *

**Como les avise en su debido tiempo se me descompuso esta cosa y apenas la repararon y mientras escribía de nuevo el capi tarde un poco mas.**

**La verdad estoy muy triste por que en el capi anterior solo me llegaron 4 RR, y si m deprimí un poco pero aun así les traje este capi esperando q les guste.**

**Se que esta muy aguado y no esta tan importante pero es importante… creo ja.**

**¿me podrían proporcionar sugerencias para la boda del prox capi?**

**Bueno solo me queda agradecerles a todas.**

**Romy92**** , ****Fran Ktrin Black****, ****PrincesitaRota22****, ****Maane deLaasa****, ****Andrea de Cullen****.**

**Gracias gracias a todas**

**Las kiero mucho.**

**Besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULELND EWHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	27. SORPRESAS

**Hola chicas ya tiempo sin saber de ustedes. Bueno ya saben**

**Personajes de S.M y espero q les guste**

**ALICE POV**

**SORPRESAS**

-¿Sabes que se me antojo? – pregunto de repente Jasper

-No, la verdad no pienso en comida, tengo nauseas, pero ¿Qué se te antojo?

-Unos pepinos y una torta de cajeta – dijo pasando su mando en su estomago – Pensándolo mejor la torta de cajeta con pepinos.

-¡Ay! Jasper eso es asqueroso.

-no lo se… pero ese se me antojo, además tengo mareo. ¿Será contagioso lo que tengas, para poder pegármelo?

-Amor, no se ni que es lo que tengo, pero espero q no te haya enfermado.

Ya no pudimos seguir conversando ya que vimos a los Masen caminar hacia nosotros.

-Carlisle, Esme – grite abrazándome a ellos y de repente empecé a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña, te encuentras mal? – pregunto ella preocupada por mi reacción.

-No, solo estoy muy feliz de verte, de verlos.

-Ha estado así desde hace unos días, a veces enojada, otras triste, otras feliz, nadie sabe como ha de estar a los cinco minutos.

-Pues mira tu has estado peor que yo, todo te irrita, comes mucho, y luego te desesperas con las manchas que te salen en el rostro. Así q estamos igual.

-Cálmense, los dos están muy alterados.

-Tienes razón Esme, vamos a casa

Así tomamos un taxi y fuimos al hogar, platicábamos de las trivialidades que habían acontecido, como que Edward tenía novia y se llama Tanya.

Sabía que ese no era el nombre de la chica de mis visiones pero tampoco sabía como se llamaba, a lo mejor y si es esa.

-Se quedaran a dormir en mi casa- informo Jasper

-Este bien – contesto Carlisle – ¿No será alguna molestia para ustedes?

-No claro que no – respondí

Cuando llegamos a casa, ya estaba preparada la comida, así que disfrutamos de una tarde tranquila…o al principio ya que a Jasper le dieron nauseas las fresas del postre y salio corriendo al baño.

-Creo que tendré que revisarte a ti primero Jasper.

-No Carlisle, estoy bien.

-No lo creo.

-Deja que te revise el doctor hijo, yo te veo un poco pálido.

Ya sin poder protestar Jasper se pareo y se fue a la habitación seguido por Carlisle.

-Gracias – dijo Nim a Esme al quedarnos solas

-¿Por que lo dice?

-Por cuidar a mi nieto en su estancia con ustedes, y ahora también junto con esta pequeña – dijo Nim ahora, dándome un pequeño abrazo.

-No ha de que señora, lo hacemos con gusto – contesto esme regalándonos un a pequeña sonrisa maternal.

Yo me sentí un poco cohibida así que oculte mi rostro entre mi corto cabello.

-Que linda imagen – dijo Carlisle, al entrar al comedor

Las tres estábamos abrazadas, bueno ellas me abrazaban a mi.

-¿Cómo esta Jasper?

-No puedo dar el diagnostico ahora, primero tendré que hacerte unos chequeos, ¿me acompañas? – me pregunto

Yo asentí y me fui con el al cuarto. Al entrar encontramos a Jasper dormido.

-Esta muy cansado – observe

-Si, bueno empecemos, toma asiento –dijo señalando la orilla de la cama – ¿Cuando fue tu ultimo ciclo menstrual?

Ya había hecho esas cuentas con Nim y Abby fue cunado se sorprendieron

-Al parecer seis meses – dije mirando el piso

-¿Al parecer?- pregunto - ¿Hace cuento tiempo llevan juntos tu y Jasper y cuando fue que tuvieron sexo?

El rojo sentiría envida de mi cara en estos momentos

-Este… yo… este… - aclare mi garganta – Nos conocimos hace dos meses y medio… mas o menos, los mismos de la primera vez entre nosotros – lo ultimo fue casi un susurro.

-Entiendo, ¿habías tenido relaciones con alguien más antes de Jasper? – pregunto tomando notas en un cuadernillo

-No, ha sido el primero – volví a susurrar

-hum… esta bien, recuéstate – me pidió y así lo hice saco un estetoscopio y lo coloco en mi estomago- ¿Cuándo fue tu primera menstruación?

FLASH BACK

_Gritaba, gritaba como nunca ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sangraba?_

_-424¿Qué pasa, por tanto grito? – entro la enfermera _

_-¡me estoy muriendo! ¡¡Estoy sangrando!! – Gritaba desesperada mientras trataba de controlar la sangre que salía – no para_

_La enfermera se rió muy b ajo ¿Cómo se atreve a reír si ve que me estoy desangrando?_

_-no vas a morir, ahora contrólate – se acerco a mi y me rodeo con los brazos, vamos a darte un baño. _

_El baño fue relajante y mas__ por que ya no sangre de nuevo, al salir ya estaba la enfermera con las cosa y me di cuenta que en mis pantaletas le había puesto algo blanco_

_-¿esto par que es? -Pregunte mientras me vestía_

_-espera que no ensucies tu ropa de nuevo_

_-¿volveré a sangrar? –pregunte aterrada_

_-si, solo serán unos días, después se quitara, eso es muy común en las mujeres, no tienes por que espantarte_

FIN FLASH BACK

-Hace como un año – respondí

-¿eres muy irregular?

-Estuve hablando con Nim y Abby y dicen que si, ya que tarde muchos meses, he menstruado solo 4 veces desde la primera

-Entiendo – se paro y guardo sus cosas

-¿Esto es contagioso? – pregunte mirando a jasper que aun dormía

-Si es lo que mis teorías dicen, no para nada ¿Por qué?

-Por Jasper

-No te preocupes, es normal, escasamente pero normal.

Salimos a la sala y ya se encontraban las tres mujeres platicando animadamente

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Esme

-Creo que lo que tiene Jasper es el síndrome de couvade, pero no estoy seguro

-¿Síndrome? – preguntamos todas a la vez aunque Esme y Nim si dijeron "couvade"

Y después ellas dos me miraron como si fuera una extraña en ese lugar

-Esme, cariño ¿podías ir a la farmacia por una prueba?

-Si, claro ya voy… pero ¿en donde esta?

-Yo te acompaño – dijo Abby

Y salieron.

-¿Qué es ese síndrome, carlisle? – pregunte

-Te responderé cunado te haga ese chequeo.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, Nim me daba agua a pesar de que le dije que no tenia sed.

Al llegar las mujeres me metieron al baño hacer pipi en el palo que me dieron, después de esperar cinco minutos hasta que me dieran ganas salí con esa tocándola con asco.

La incertidumbre m e mataba, no sabia que pasaba todos esperando a que no se que marcara, después de unos quince largos minutos carlisle se acerco a la "prueba"

-Positivo – dijo mirándome a mi primero con una sonrisa después a esme por ultimo a nim

-¿Que es positivo? –pregunto el somnoliento de Jasper saliendo de la habitación

-Esto- se acerco a él

-¿Una prueba de embarazo? ¿De quien?

Sentí que mi mundo se caía, ¿embarazado? ¿Como?... bueno se como gracias a las mujeres que me dijeron pero ¿yo?

-De Alice - respondió carlisle

Fue lo último que recuerdo

* * *

**Q les ****pareció??? Aah me mataran jaja pero no es le final jajaja sigue**

* * *

JASPER POV.

Me angustiaba ver la cara seria de Carlisle, lo ultima vez que la vi así fue cuando alice estaba mal.

-Esto es interesante- dijo en tono pensativo

-¿Qué pasa Doc?-pregunte en tono de broma par aligerar el ambiente.

-Primero checare a alice para estar seguros

-¿Es contagioso?- y sin querer bostece

-No lo se, ahora duerme

No me lo pidió dos veces caí en un profundo sueño.

**Estaba feliz más que nunca, alice se encontraba en la cama tapada hasta el cuello y cuando llegue me hizo callar. En sus brazos había algo tapado con las cobijas paresia se una almohada a la que ella abrazaba, y eso no me molesto para nada al contrario me hacia sentir mejor que nunca.**

**Cuando me acerque y empezar a quitar las cobijas poco apoco……. Desperté**

Esta en la habitación solo me pare despacio y salí a al sala.

Todos estaba allí, se sentía tensión mucha tensión, nadie se había percatado de mi. De pronto carlisle se paro y camino hacia el buró tomo algo en las manos y su felicidad se sintió

-positivo- dijo y miro a mi Alice, después a Esme y por ultimo a mi abuela

-¿Qué es positivo? - no quería estar fuera de conversación

-esto- me respondió él y se acerco a mi para que viera…

-¿una prueba de embarazo?- las vi muy seguido cuando esta en el ejercito - ¿de quien? – esme y carlisle estaban muy grandes para embarazarse ¿no?

-de alice – DE ALICE…. DE ALICE…DE ¡¡ALICE!!

Y Alice se caía en cámara lenta hacia el suelo, me avente y la atrape en los brazos. Todos nos rodearon y me ayudaron a acomodar a Alice en mi regazo ya sentado en el sofá

¿Embarazada? No lo podía creer, recordé el sueño y la felicidad volvió a mi.

Todo era perfecto

-lo que tu tienes es el síndrome de couvade, científicamente afecta cuando ellos están muy emocionado por que sus parejas están embarazadas o por que quieren creer que el bebe es suyo ya ellas les fueron infieles….-

Carlisle hablaba y hablaba y yo apenas y le prestaba atención estaba consentido en el rostro mas bello que había visto jamás: el de Alice mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos- era fantástico pronunciar esa palabra-

-pero ellos sabían, Alice y Jasper no – dijo esme

-a veces la ciencia no tienes las respuestas.

-¿tu no tuviste eso verdad? – pregunto esme

-no, pero uno de los mitos sobre este tema es que cuando los hombre sienten los síntomas de embarazo es por que es una niña lo que nacerá.

¡Una NINA!, una pequeña hadita como su madre, con cabello negro. Preciosa. El sueño regreso a mi cabeza y ahora pude quitar la última cobija y ahí estaba mi nena dormida en los brazos de mi Alice.

-tengo que ir al hospital – dijo carlisle

-¿Para?

-Conociendo el pasado de Alice, es muy probable de que el feto este mal ya que el cuerpo no tiene los requerimientos necesarios para cubrirlo

El pavor lleno mi ser; mi bebe estaba mal.

Todo por las idioteces de aquel hospital.

* * *

Pude respirar tranquilo cuando me dijo Carlisle que lo que veía en los resultados de Alice estaba bien, en el ultrasonido también que tanto ella como mi bebe estaban a salvo.

Hoy llegarían Edward, Emmett y Rose en la noche y en dos días seria ya mi esperada boda. Me había escapado con alice para dar una vuelta al parque ya que no la dejaba para nada, ya sea por los preparativos o por el cuidado de la bebe peor no la dejaban

-sabes se me antoja un helado – dijo

-a mi no – respondí

-pero a mi si- hizo un puchero que nadie sea quien sea se podía negar

-esta bien ¿de que lo quieres?

-nuez- respondió alegre mientras se sentaba en una banca

-okay ahora regreso.

Le encantaban las cosas dulces y a mi las agrias, éramos polos opuestos

Había mucha gente en la peletería así que tarde un poco, y ya que estaba ahí decidí comprarme una paleta de tamarindo con chile. Al llegar donde estaba alice me quede en shock por un momento:

Un tipo de cabellera dorada casi a rapa sostenía a mi ángel brutalmente de su brazo.

Deje caer las cosas al suelo y fue hasta donde se encontraban.

-suéltame – suplico alice

-no voy a dejar que te me vallas otra vez, y ano – contesto este tipo.

-claro que la dejaras idiota – respondí dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

No se como nos movimos al golpearnos pero de pronto sentí las manos de alice empujándome y me di cuenta de que una camioneta venia hacia mi, este tipo ya había escapado.

Le regrese el empujo a alice para alejarla de la trayectoria del carro y solo vi acercarse mas a mi.

* * *

**¿q les parecio??? ¿me mataran?.. si lo hacen no podran saber d q se trata todo esto jajaja…**

**Bueno estoy un poco triste por q me han llegado muy pocos RR, pero se q no es su culpa solo q m gustaría q m dijeran algo. Bueno me tengo q apurar nos vemos las kiero chicas mucho mucho.**

**Porfa traten de dejar algo…**

**Ah soló 2 capis para el final aah..¿creen q llege a los 200 rr ?? espero q si las kiero besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	28. BODA

**Holaaaaaa, ya esta aquí el mas esperado (creo yo) capi de esta historia y por consiguiente el penúltimo, sin mas preámbulos les dejo para q lo disfruten.**

**Canciones que aparecen son**

**1.- me quiero casar contigo – Carlos Baute**

**2.- todo cambio – Camila**

**3.- amor del bueno – Reily Barba**

**4.- desde cuando – Alejandro Sanz**

**El vestido, anillos, lazo están e mi profile, me avisan q les pareció **

**Personajes de SM,**

**BODA**

**ALICE POV**

¿UN BEBE? ¿UNA NIÑA? Esto era magnifico mas que eso. ¿Yo embarazada? Si, eso si que es increíble. Ninguno caviar de la emoción, y jasper: nunca lo vi sonreír tanto.

Cuando Carlisle me hizo las pruebas pensé en lo peligroso que seria para mí bebe, y pero salieron bien, la de sangre y el ultrasonido: todo perfecto.

Las mujeres no me dejaban ni un segundo, la boda, los antojos, los mareos cualquier síntoma.

-Si quería ser abuela pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? Eso solo lo dije para que se decidiera rápido -bromeo Nim

Hoy Jasper me había secuestrado para dar un paseo por el parque ya que desde ese momento teníamos muy poco tiempo, juntos. Él fue por un helado que se me antojo mientras yo me quede sentada en una banca del parque y fue un alivio para mis piernas.

-Que linda y grata coincidencia mi amada Alice – se susurro un tipo detrás de mi.

Un joven alto cabello dorado corto, muy corto me miraba como posesionado, me daba miedo solo de verlo. Me bebé se movió agitada

-No-o s-se de qu-ue m-e ha-bla- tartamudee

-Pero yo si linda, -se sentó alado de mi tomando mi mano- Yo tenia a mí hermano Laurent en el mismo hospital de ahí fue donde te vi. Aun con tu cara de niña que todavía conservas me encantaste. Fue amor a primera vista – tomo mi rostro en sus manos, yo estaba estática –

"Y mas que a mi hermano te visitaba a ti, pero tu doctorcito no me dejaba acercarme a ti. Al morir mi hermano se acabaron las excusas y no podía dejarte. Y fue cuando salio de mi la mejor idea que he tenido.

"¡¡Te compre!! Me costo trabajo encontrar a un doctor que ve diera ese privilegio pero lo hice. Ya teníamos todo arreglado: tu acta de defunción, la tumba, los nuevos papeles de vida como mi esposa. Todo.

"Y cuando iba a recogerte ¡ya no estabas!

"Supe de inmediato que tenia que ver con Fredd así q decidí vengarme por hacerte desaparecer. Y no se si ya te enteraste pero esta muerto y gracias a mi.

"Pero había un gran problema: No sabia donde encontrarte. Estaba tan enfadado, desesperado que empecé a recorrer todo el maldito país, primero en su pueblo de origen y no te encontré. Hace una semana decidí descansar un poco y viene a este lugar para relajarme y pensar como buscarte. No iba a perderte tan fácilmente.

"Y mira –señalo el parque – Te encontré aquí. Ahora amor mió vayamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. No nos separaremos nunca más Alice, señora de mi vida y existencia

Se paro y a mi con un jalón en el brazo.

-Suélteme –me quejo- no se quien es usted, me esta confundiendo

-Claro que no amor mió, y cierto no me conoces – tomo con su mano la mía subiéndola hasta sus labios – Soy James Felton – beso mi mano.

_**Blanco, silencioso, fantasmal. Ahí estaba el olor a hospital y **__**yo en una camilla, murmullos hablando de Jasper. Sollozos, gritos. Sangre **_

Sentí la presión en mi brazo y sentí mis pies arrastrándose, trate de moverme pero no pude, es muy fuerte.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que preparar los boletos para irnos.

-Suéltame- suplique

-No voy a dejar que te me vallas otra vez, ya no – respondió

-Claro que al dejaras, idiota – dijo la voz que hacia que mi corazón volviera a latir

Se empezaron a golpear, se daban en todos lados y yo solo los veo y gritaba pero ninguno me hacia caso. Llegamos a la carretera cuando oí un pitido, voltee y me di cuanta de la camioneta que se acercaba. Empuje a jasper ay que se encontraba en el lugar del choque.

Con este movimiento el tal James escapo.

Jasper volvió a empujarme quedando en la dirección de la camioneta.

-JJAASSPPEERR – grite desesperada.

* * *

JASPER POV

- No entiendo que ganas tiene los hombres de estarse peleando, no lo comprendo, tiene que ser algo con el gen "Y" porque es… idiota – me regañaba Rose al ayudarme con el pantalón – Miarte ahora, no se bien el pantalón – señalo donde tenia el yeso.

Esa era secuela del incidente de hace dos días, la pierna rota y raspones del lado derecho.

El conductor de la camioneta freno a tiempo, pero aun así me dio un pequeño empujón. Lo que mas me preocupo fue que alice se desmayo, el muy amable señor, Ricardo, me ayudo con su vehiculo a llevarla al hospital.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno?- me saco de la ensoñación Emmett. Yo sacudí la cabeza – Que para lo que sirve la luna de miel, ustedes ya lo han hecho y tiene dos meses en la panza de mi hermanita. Así que la conclusión es que no te preocupes por tu…

Ya no sume "mi que" ya que lo cayo Rose con un golpe en la nuca.

-ya vamos, se acerca la hora y tu tienes que estar antes para esperar a la novia.

* * *

**ALICE POV ****** **JASPER POV**

* * *

_Escucha atenta lo que tengo que decirte es importante_

_si permites tu futuro pronto cojera otro rumbo_

**Respira ****Alice, respira. Me respira para poder calmarme.**

**Estoy nerviosa, mas que nerviosa Esme me acomodaba el vestido, las mangas.**

**-Tranquila mi niña – me reconfortaba. Tocaron la puerta**

**-Mamá, Alice. Es hora de irnos, si es que no quieres dejar a Jasper plantado – bromeo **

**-no Eddie, solo lo hago esperar – seguí con el juego, sabia como calmarme.**

**-Estas hermosa- me dijo al tomarme del brazo**

**----**

_Esta noche estoy nervioso lo confieso me conoces_

_Ya me aprieta la corbata y mi corazón se ataca_

_Pocas veces estoy tenso tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Dame un trago de algo fuerte para relajar mi alma_

-¡¡Jasper te puedes calmar!! – me grito Rose. Me estaba ayudando en todo lo que podía – No se que te pasa, tu eres el rey de la calma y mírate ahora, no puedes ni con tu alma.

-Rose, nunca pensé tener tanto miedo, ni estar tan nervioso ni mucho menos ser tan feliz – confesé para poder calmarme – y Alice ha hecho que tenga todas, justo ahora tengo las dos ultimas a un nivel ni siquiera imaginable.

-Se como te sientes, pero no hasta que punto llegué tus nervios – respondió abrazándome – Yo ya me he casado, y si estaba nerviosa pero como sabes, no estaba feliz.

-Todo saldrá bien – dije y luego la mire con suplica -¿Me darías un vaso de coñac?

-¿Te vas a emborrachar? – dijo sirviéndome lo que le pedí

-No, solo que eso era lo que tomaba mi abuelo para calmarse – quería tenerlo cerca de mí

------

_Te he comprado un regalo y se que no es tu cumpleaños_

_Mi destino esta en tus manos solo escucha el corazón_

**1,2,3 exhala. 1,2,3 inhala. 1,2,3 exhala. 1,2,3 inhala.**

**-¿Lista? – pregunto Edward **

**-No- dije sacando todo el aire que tenia acomunado.**

**-Vamos a bajar, mi padre te esta esperando en la puerta y Jasper en el altar**

_me quiero casar contigo_

_quiero dormir contigo_

---

Viendo a todos lados menos a la puerta con los nervios a punta, sentí la mano de emmett en mi espalda calma.

_quiero que lleves mi apellido, nuestros hijos tu sonrisa_

_te quieres casar conmigo?_

Todos se pusieron de pie al oír la música nupcial.

Era la hora.

Caminando adelante entraron Esme y Edward y de tras de ellos, la mas bella perfección de la mano de Carlisle.

_quieres vivir conmigo?_

_quiero pasar el resto de mis días con tu compañía_

**---**

**-Pronto se olvidaran todos los nervios, ahora piensa en tu bebé- me aconsejo Carlisle al empezar la marcha nupcial.**

**Los primaron en entrar fueron Edward y Esme, y después nosotros dos. La iglesia era espectacular, adornada de rosas blancas y rojas, Nim si que se había esforzado.**

**En el altar ya se encontraba mi "hermanito" y Rose y en medio, gloriosamente parado. Jasper. Ese traje negro lo hacia verse espectacular y esa corbata plateada lo hacia verse mucho mejor. **

_que decides?_

_tengo lista la sorpresa_

_ya esta todo preparado, todo esta para casarnos_

**Tome su mano y todo el nerviosismo se perdió, dejo de ejercer poder sobre mi y fue remplazado por una alegría fenomenal. Espectacular y no puede hacer mas que sonreír.**

_tu me amas, yo te amo, somos dos enamorados_

_tu familia esta en la iglesia esperando tu respuesta_

**----**

Esa sonrisa, ese brillo en sus ojos, esas mejillas sonrojadas. Todo en ella era perfecto, y ahora seria mió – muy egoísta de mi parte- peor no podía permitir que este ángel se fuera de mi.

-Esta hermosa tarde nos encontramos para celebrar la unión de esta hermosa pareja- comenzó el sacerdote y nosotros dirigimos nuestra atención hacia el altar (bueno casi toda)

_quiero darte mi apellido dime si cariño mio_

_me quiero casar contigo_

_quiero dormir contigo_

**----**

**El sacerdote decía y decía cosas y yo no prestaba atención, mi mente viajaba en el paraíso que creo donde solo estábamos Jasper mi bebe y yo.**

_quiero que lleves mi apellido, nuestros hijos tu sonrisa_

**Estaba tan feliz, nada podía compararse son eso. Rose y Emmett se acercaron a dar las argollas **

**- ¿Mary Alice Brandon aceptas a Jasper Whitlock como tu esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo el resto de sus vidas?- pregunto el sacerdote dándome el anillo que tenia que colocarle.**

_te quieres casar conmigo?_

**-Yo Mary Alice, acepto a Jasper Whitlock para amarlo, consentirlo, alegrar sus días, cuidar sus enfermedades, apoyarlo en sus necesidades, estar con él el resto de mis días, lo acepto para hacerlo feliz.**

_quieres vivir conmigo_?

**---**-

-¿Jasper Whitlock aceptas como tu esposa a Mary Alice Brandon para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla el resto de tus días?

_quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con tu compañia_

-Yo Jasper Whitlock acepto a Alice Brandon para amarla, quererla, desearla, cuidarla cuando este en problemas, ayudarla a superarlos, protegerla de quien le quiera hacer daño, creer en su palabra y seguir con ella hasta el fin del mundo. La acepto como ella me ha aceptado por que la amo como nadie más la ha amado.

_quiero llevarte conmigo al altar_

_quiero entregarte toda mi lealtad_

_que te enteres mi vida...te voy a amar!_

_quiero darte la eternidad_

_quiero darte la felicidad_

_voy a gritarle al mundo entero que te amo y que te quiero_

---

**Nos volvimos a acomodar, después Esme y Carlisle nos acomodaron el lazo que unía nuestras vidas para la eternidad. Ya había nada que nos separara.**

_me quiero casar contigo_

_quiero dormir contigo_

_quiero que lleves mi apellido, nuestros hijos tu sonrisa_

**-Puedes besar a la novia. – declaro el sacerdote y dirigí mi mirada hacia el hombre mas perfecto del planeta.**

**Sonreímos antes de que tomara mi rostro en sus manos y juntáramos nuestros labios, era lo más espectacular del mundo, y esos movimientos lentos que me daba, juraba que me mataba. Era exquisito.**

**---**

-Puedes besar a la novia – esas palabras eran las que esperaba desde que inicio la ceremonia. Esas palabras que deseaba tanto.

Voltee para encontrarme con una mirada brillante como debía de estar la mía ya que por fin nos pertenecíamos y lo sabía la sociedad, podía demostrarlo y nadie lo impediría. Tome su hermoso rostro en mis manos y la acerque a mí.

Sus labios eran la gloria, eran el paraíso. Con solo tocarlos tuve unas ganas enormes de poseerla, así que decidí alentar el ritmo de nuestro beso de amor, para no cometer una locura enfrente de todos.

_te quieres casar conmigo?_

_quieres vivir conmigo?_

_quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con tu compañía (fin canción 1)_

Fue un pecado separarme de esos labios rojos que me llamaban a gritos que volviera a poseerlos.

-Te amo- dije, bueno dijimos los dos al separarnos.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar por todos lados y nos acomodamos para encararlos.

_todo cambio cuando te vi,_

_de blanco y negro a color,_

_me convertí,_

_y fue tan fácil._

_quererte tanto,_

_algo q no imaginaba _

_fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

**Llegaron felicitaciones por todos lados, a pesar e no invitar a mucha gente, solo nosotros, pero Nim invito a toda la colonia. Llegaron varios vecinos que ni conocía a desearnos suerte y felicitarnos por este día tan feliz. Era magnifico.**

**Salimos de la iglesia para pasar a la sección de fotos del recuerdo. **

_todo tembló dentro de mi_

_el universo escribió q fueras para mi_

_y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba_

_fue perderme en tu amor simplemente_

_paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

**Ya soy casi siega por tantos flash. Pero tenía a mi guardián para ayudarme y dirigirme.**

**-¿Lista para irnos?- pregunto MI Esposo, mió solo mió. Mi bebé respondió por mi pateándome, Jasper lo sintió. Un nuevo flash.**

**-Se ven tan hermosos tomando esa pansita – sollozo Nim con una cámara en las manos.**

_antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida_

_antes q te ame mas escucha por favor_

_déjame decir q todo te di_

_y no hay como explicar,_

_para menos si tu no estas,_

_simplemente así lo sentí,_

_cuando te vi_

Nos encaminaos hacia el auto de Carlisle, donde trajo a alice par irnos a la casa y celebrar nuestro pacto de amor.

-Jasper – susurro Alice

-¿Qué paso señora Whitlock?- mía, ese apellido lo demostraba

-Me dieron nauseas – respondió tapándose la boca.

-Frena – le pedí a Emmett quien era el que manejaba.

Bajo y se fue a tras del carro a sacar el desayuno.

-¿Tienes agua?-pidió cuado me coloque a su lado. Regrese al carro por la botella y se la di. Tomo un trago y se irguió con una sonrisa – Listas ¡vamos! – y volvió a meterse al carro, definitivamente la amaba por su locura.

_me sorprendió todo de ti_

_de blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_se que no es fácil_

_decir te amo_

_yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_pero así es el amor_

_simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy_

**Llegamos a la casa, la carpa ocupaba casi me día calle, estaba grandísimo. Y la otra mitad de la calle llena de carros de los invitados desconocidos para mi. **

**Per no importaba ya que tenia lo que necesitaba justo alado de mi **

_antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida_

_antes q te ame mas_

_escucha por favor_

_déjame decir q todo te di_

_y no hay como explicar_

_para menos no estas simplemente_

_así lo sentí cuando te vi_

_todo cambio cuando te vi (fin canción 2)_

Entramos y al lugar se lleno de aplausos, era una emoción insoportablemente rica, fabuloso.

Cruzamos el gentío hasta nuestra mesa y agradecimos su compañía. Nunca pensé ver tanta gente reunida y lo más extraño que conociera casi a la mayoría. Pero no importaba ya que eso alegraba mas mi día, si es que eso se podía.

_Como un cuchillo_

_en la mantequilla_

_entraste a mi vida_

_cuando me moría_

_Como la luna_

_por la rendija_

_así te metiste_

_entre mis pupilas_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_sin una ley, sin un horario_

_y as i me fuiste despertando_

_de cada sueño, donde estabas tu_

Mire de nuevo a mi amada esposa, hermosa que lastimaba los ojos, ella estaba viendo hacia todos lados observando el movimiento que había en la carpa y se veía espectacular. Ella había cambiado mi mundo, y adoro esta nueva vida y todo gracias a ella. A mi ángel

_Y nadie lo buscaba_

_y nadie lo planeo asi_

_en __**el destino estaba**_

_que fueras para mi_

_y nadie le apostaba_

_que yo fuera tan feliz_

_pero cupido se apiado de mi.._

**Todo era perfecto, y la compañía estupenda, debes en cuando llegaban a decirnos unas palabras y esas cosas. Y la mesa de regalos ¡oh por dios! Estaba llena ¿me habrán dado algo de ropa?**

**En la comida, era exquisita. Un platillo mexicano muy rico: cochinita pibil. **

**No podía pedir nada mas, esto era lo que deseaba y mas **

_Como la lluvia_

_en pleno desierto_

_mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_ahogaste mis miedos_

_Como una dulce voz_

_en el silencio_

_asi nos llego el amor_

_amor del bueno_

_Y asi te fui queriendo a diario_

_sin una ley,sin un horario_

_y asi me fuiste despertando_

_de cada sueño, donde estabas tu (fin canción 3)_

¡Es hora del vals!

_---_

-Queridos amigos de la familia, les pido de la manera mas cordial y amable que se pongan de pie – era tan extraño escuchar la voz de Emmett seria y luego con esas palabras - Para recibir a la hermosa pareja que hoy festejan su matrimonia y como agradecimiento abrirán la pista de baile. ¡Un aplauso para los señores Whitlock! Mis señores pasen al centro de la pista.

Tome la mano de Alice y caminamos hasta donde nos dijeron. Esto seria muy complicado por que no podía mover la pierna por el yeso. ¿Seria una molestia? No, con queresa tener su cintura en mis manos y movernos lentamente con el compás de la canción no habría problema.

-Te amo – le dije cunando nos colocamos en nuestro lugar.

-Yo también- me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

_Ya no duele_

Empezó la música pero alguien la interrumpió

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casabas hoy?- pregunto una voz varonil – De ver sabido compraría los boletos para otro día- se acerco a nosotros. Era james. Alice me platico lo que paso mientras fui por los helados – ahora tendrás que dejar todo sin disfrutar nada.

Coloque detrás de mi a mi esposa y un segundo después ya estaba flaqueado por Edward y Emmett. Los invitados nada más miraban.

-te pido que te vayas – exigí

-me voy a ir con ella a mi lado – dijo dando un paso. ¿Era mi imaginación o todo se estaba poniendo rojo?

-ni lo sueñes- se me adelanto Emmett

-te vas a ir solo – termino Edward

-me gustan los retos- respondió con una sonrisa cínica y luego se ladeo un poco para poder esquivarme y ver el rostro de Alice - sabia que _"desearte_" era grandioso pero no esperaba tanto.

Si que ella me había cambiado ¡le estaba gruñendo al tipo enfrente de mi!

-esto es una fiesta, mejor nos calmamos – dijo carlisle interponiéndose entre nosotros – o platicamos afuera.

-señor, disculpe la molestia pero… vine por mi chica- hablo "educadamente" James

-mi hija no se va a ninguna parte. Pero por favor hablemos afuera – señalo en camino. James dio a entender q después de Carlisle y así fue, y después fue seguido por mis flancos.

Rosalie y Esme se aperaron a mi ángel. ¿Voy a golpear a ese idiota o voy con Alice que se ve que se va a desmayar?

---

**-¿Cómo estas?- me preguntaron las dos al sentarme de nuevo en mi mesa**

**-bien- susurre, el único sonido que tenia.**

**-amor, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras, estas mareada, te doy algo?- llego preguntando Jasper**

**-estoy bien, no te preocupes- ya había regresado un poco la voz**

**-Rose, pon un poco de música para aligerar el ambiente – dijo mi marido mientras se sentaba a lado mió.**

**Me abrazo mientras se oía la música, yo me apegue a su cuerpo lo mas que pude. Mi bebé que estaba muy quieta todo el rato se movió al sentir la mano de su padre. "todo va ha estar bien" le susurro y después me beso.**

**-¿de donde viene ustedes?- pregunto Nim después de haber hablado con cada una de las mesas – primero viene una mujer a llevarse a Jasper, después un hombre por Alice, ¿que falta? ¿Que un travestí venga por los dos?**

**Los dos soltamos una carcajada, pero era cierto, espero que esta rachase acabe. Además no conozco a un travestí… aun.**

**-ay abu, ay abu- se quejo jasper y besaba su mejilla.**

**-lamentamos la interrupción querido publico pero ahora si donde nos quedamos- se volvió a oír la voz de Emmett – Jasper, Alice; a la pista.**

**Volvimos a pararnos y caminar al lugar del baile.**

_**Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré**_

_**Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez**_

**Nos movimos al compás de nosotros mas que el de la música, y la verdad así era feliz.**

_**Mira si busqué, mira si busqué**_

_**Tengo tanto que aprender**_

_**Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar**_

_**De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar**_

_**Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar**_

_**Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué**_

_**Tengo tanto para dar**_

_**Reconozco puertas que yo sé**_

_**Se abren solamente alguna vez**_

_**Así de poco**_

_**Desde cuando te estaré esperando**_

_**Desde cuando estoy buscando**_

_**Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando**_

_**Te he buscado en un millón de auroras**_

_**Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes**_

_**Y me he dado cuenta ahora**_

_**Puede parecer atrevimiento**_

_**Pero es puro sentimiento**_

_**Dime por favor tu nombre**_

La apreté mas a mi pecho, aspirando el olor de su cabello, juntos por fin sin nada que nos separe.

_**Yo te llevo por las calles a correr**_

_**Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees**_

_**Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal**_

_**Tengo tanto que ofrecer**_

_**Abro puertas que alguien me cerró**_

_**Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor**_

_**Mira no me vuelvas loco**_

_**Desde cuando te estaré esperando**_

_**Desde cuando estoy buscando**_

_**Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando**_

_**Te he buscando en un millón de auroras**_

_**Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes**_

_**Y me he dado cuenta ahora**_

_**Puede parecer atrevimiento**_

_**Pero es puro sentimiento**_

_**Dime por favor tu nombre**_

_**No me vuelvas loco**_

_**Desde cuando te estaré esperando**_

_**Desde cuando estoy buscando**_

_**Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando**_

_**Te he buscando en un millón de auroras**_

_**Y ninguna me enamora**_

_**Y al final cuando te encuentro**_

_**Estabas sola**_

**Los aplausos estallaron al terminar la canción, yo solo pensaba en los labios de Jasper que estaban sobre los míos diciéndome con un tierno beco cuanto me amaba y yo le respondía de la misma forma.**

**Así nos fuimos a la luna de miel, regalo de Emmett y Rose. **

**Ahora nadie nos separaría. Ya estamos unidos.**

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿q les pareció?, espero q les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a las q me ayudaron con la canción del vals. Bueno las quiero mucho,**

**Tardare un poquito con el final por que m ha agarrado una depresión muy dura por no entrar a la Uni de nuevo Y_Y, y como mi padre estará en casa no podré agarrar mucho la comp.. bueno espero q les guste las amo chicas.**

**Saben q sus reviews me animaran por favor escriban. Adiós**

**Besos y abrasos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


	29. MILAGROS

**Hola chicas tengo sorpresas. Jaja **

**Personajes de SM**

**Milagros **

**Alice pov**

**CANCIONES**

**-yo te esperaba- Alejandra Guzmán**

**-que me alcance la vida – sin bandera**

**-devorando el corazón – warcry**

**- ****I belong to you - MUSE**

_Un año después_

El color durazno con rosa era una combinación perfecta.

Camine despacio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la razón de mi existencia.

Los ojos azules hermosos estaban abiertos, preciosos. Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa de que me enamore, eso rizos que llegaban hasta sus hombros brillaban a pesar de que el negro era muy obscuro como el mió. También tenia mi nariz y boca, pero en lo demás se parecía a su padre.

Alzo sus pequeños brazos llamándome y la tome si esperar mas tiempo. Bese su frente y sus mejillas.

-tu mi princesa hermosa, el mundo eres para mi, tu mi canción preciosa, mi cantar ha nacido en ti- le canturreé a mi niña haciéndola volar por los aires. – Te amo – susurre besando de nuevo su mejilla.

Tanto la quería y deseaba que se adelanto el parto, un mes.

FLAS BACK

**Estaba terminando de acomodar la habitación, por quinta vez.**

**No me dejaban hacer nada y con el bulto en mi vientre menos. **

Yo te esperaba

y veia mi cuerpo crecer

mientras buscaba

el nombre que te dí

en el espejo

fue la luna llena y de perfil

contigo dentro , jamás fui tan feliz

_**otra vez en el hospital. Pero ahora estaba semi conciente. Oi su llanto y la risa de a Jasper que se convirtió en un grito de dolor.**_

**Esa visión me sorprendió ya que no las tenia completas y ahora ahí estaba.**

Moria por sentir

tus piernecitas frágiles

pateando la obscuridad

de mi vientre maduro.

**Y entonces entendí lo que sucedía. Y lo sentí.**

**Un dolor horrible, fuerte.**

**Grite de dolor. Aun faltaba mucho.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡JJAASSPPEERR!!!!! – jale aire. Era insoportable. Tome la cuna con las dos manos y caí; las piernas no aguantaron mas. **

Soñar no cuesta no

y con los ojos húmedos

te veia tan alto es más

en la cima del mundo.

**-¿Qué paso cariño? – Entro Jasper con cobija en las manos - ¿se te antojo algo mas?**

**Fue ahí cuando se percato de cómo estaba - ¡Alice! – corrió hacia mi.**

**Sentí húmedo: la fuente se había roto. Volví a gritar, el dolor no paraba.**

**-¡¡muévete!! -Jasper estaba estático. No se movía ni un milímetro.**

**Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. No aguantaría ni un minuto mas. **

Yo te esperaba

imaginando a ciegas el color

de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

muerta de miedo

le rogaba al cielo que te deje

llegar lejos , mucho más que yo.

**Mis ojos se cerraron y no pude ver nada mas. **

************

**Era un lugar extremadamente blanco, no lo reconocía, pero había una paz tan tranquilizante, pero yo no estaba tranquila.**

**-¡Tu no tienes que estar aquí!- me grito una voz de mujer**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunte girándome para encontrarla**

**-No los pedes dejar solos – apareció caminando seguía por un señor.**

**Ella, hermosa, difícil de describirla, su cabellera rubia como los rayos del sol y lacia. Unos ojos azules, su perfil delicado y su cara perfecta.**

**Él, guapo, su cuerpo marcado y alto, ojos color miel, más claro que los de Nim, su cabello rizado y castaño, sus pómulos marcados y perfil masculino.**

**- Tu no tienes que estar aquí, tienes que estar con mi hijo – me pidió Lyla Whitlock tomando mis manos.**

**-¿Pero que hago aquí?- pregunte con desesperación la entender por que los veía- ¿Cómo regreso? Mi bebé ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? **

**-Tranquila hija.-dijo mi suegra – solo lo tienes que desear **

**Cerré los ojos y lo desee, y sentí calor en mi.**

**-Cuida a mi hijo y nieta – grito Adam – y dije a Jasper que sigo estando orgulloso de él. **

**-Confíen siempre en ustedes, no dejen que nadie los separe **

**************

**No se cuanto tiempo paso solo sentí la mano de Jasper apretándome con fuerza.**

**-Alice, cariño despierta **

Yo te esperaba

y pintaba sobre las paredes

de tu cuarto , cuentos en color

restaba sin parar , días al calendario

solo tú me podrías curar

el modo de escenario.

**Me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo, no podía mover nada, me sienta como gelatina.**

**-Ya se estabilizo, calma Jasper – oí la voz de Carlisle**

**-¿La bebe como esta? – pregunto mi esposo**

**-En la incubadora con Esme y Rosalie. ¿Quieres que la traigan? **

**-Por favor. Quiero que conozca a su mamá, y quiero que Alice la vea cuando despierte. **

El mundo es como es

y no puedo cambiártelo

pero siempre te seguiré

para darte una mano.

**Su llanto fue lo mejor que hay en el mundo, ese pequeño y fuerte grito de ayuda ayudo a que mis manos se pudieran mover y que por fin mis ojos abrieran.**

**Era hermosa, no; es hermosa. **

**Jasper me observo y al verificar que no eran alucinaciones suyas, una perfecta sonrisa de lado enmarco su rostro. Se acerco a mi y acomodo a la bebe en sus brazos me beso.**

**Un beso maravilloso, llego de amor, pasión, desesperación y amor. **

Yo te esperaba

imaginando a ciegas el color

de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

Hoy que te tengo

pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos

mucho más que yo.

**Mi niña ya estaba en mis brazos, y me miraba con curiosidad, moví mucho su cabecita pequeña en la que apenas se le veía cabello.**

**-Lyla, te llamaras Lyla – dije acariciando su rostro**

**-Amor esta segura- inquirió Jasper**

**-Sí, ¿no te gusta?- pregunte asustada, **

**-Me encanta. – y volvió a besarme**

**-Lyla Jacqueline Whitlock. Se ****oye****bien**

Yo te esperaba

y en el espejo te miraba mientras

ya te amaba.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y tenia la suerte de tener a Jasper a mi lado ayudándome.

-mi sirenita te espera Rosalie – entro mi bello príncipe haciendo referencia a la canción que acababa de entonar a mi nena.

Desde que Salí del hospital, se comporta mas sobre-protector, pero tiene razón. No cualquiera se muere cinco minutos dando a luz.

Según Carlisle, se me subió la presión. Y estuve cuatro días desmayada contando los cinco minutos.

Mi bebe también sufrió las consecuencias ya que la encubaron dos días y le hacían revisión cada momento,

-Tu hermana esta muy nerviosa – le dije mientas lo besaba, pero interrumpió mi pequeña riendo y estirando sus pequeños brazos a su padre.

-Mi corazón, yo también te extrañe – le dijo a nuestra niña de 6 meses, demasiado inteligente para su edad – y tu ¿no estuviste nerviosa ese día?- regreso a la conversación.

-Sí y no tienes idea. – respondí mientras trataba de besarlo otra vez.

Pero de nuevo nos interrumpió. Dicen que las niñas están mas apegadas a los padres y mi nena es muy celosa con él.

- no me quieres, ¿quieres que me valla?- fingí desesperación y tape mi cara viendo lo que hacia mi niña.

Con sus pequeñas manitas toco mis brazos haciendo que los quitara de mis de mi cara.

-Yo también te quiero mi bebe hermosa – le dije besándola de nuevo en las mejillas – ahora me voy a ver a tu tía Rose.

-Pasamos a recogerte, vamos con Emmett mientras estés con Rose – me dijo Jasper al despedirme de ellos.

Amaba esas dos personas que estaban conmigo, eran mi universo.

Me comunico Carlisle que las posibilidades de tener otro bebe eran muy escasas, ya que lo que adelanto mi parto fue que un quiste exploto y bueno lo que me causa esa muerte y la presión alta. Y las consecuencias eran que me quitaron el ovario derecho.

Toque levemente la puerta.

-Por fin has llegado – alabo Romy que vino a ver a su mejor amiga. – no sabia que hacer

Me sorprendió mucho a ver a su amiga de esa forma: hecha un ovillo en el rincón del cuarto.

-Rosalie Lilian ¿Qué te pasa?- le grite

- No puedo, no puedo- dijo meciéndose

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?- pregunte acercándome a ella y con Romy detrás de mi.

-nunca sentí tanto miedo – y eso se veía en sus ojos – no se si podré lograrlo.

-a ver Lilian ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de Emmett?- pregunto Romy

-todo – contesto y sonrió de manera …lujuriosa

-¿Y no crees que si te apuras dices acepto en el altar, podrás tener Todo lo que te gusta?- volvió a preguntar la chica implicando el doble sentido de la palabra.

No pude más que reír por las ocurrencias de estas dos chicas.

---

**JASPER POV**.

Mi Lyla jugaba con mis dedos mientras caminaba a la casa de los Cullen.

En este año cambiaron muchas cosas, después del divorcio de Rose, su ex la empezó a seguir y para no dejarla sola cambiamos nuestra vida como ya lo teníamos planeado.

Todos nos mudamos a Forks, y cambiamos de apellidos, bueno ellos. Los Masen se volvieron Cullen segundo apellido de Esme y se unió Emmett a esa familia mientras Rosalie se convirtió en Whitlock al ser mi hermana menor.

Quien nos ayudo con el papeleo fue Pattinson el amigo de Fredd.

El camino de nuestra casa a la de los Cullen no era muy largo, solo lo separaban cinco metros, ya que construimos en el terreno de alado.

Mi niña brinco de alegría al ver el lugar en a donde entrábamos. Le gusta mucho estar en esta casa; y mas por que la consentían mucho.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta caridad tanta fantasía_

_Tanta pasión tanta imaginación_

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo_

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina_

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

Me Lyla llego a cambiarme la vida como su madre. Tan hermosas las dos.

Nunca pensé querer a nadie tanto y ahora tengo dos razones sin las cual no seria yo, sin las cuales no podría vivir.

Aun no se bien el motivo por el cual Alice le coloco el nombre de mi madre a mi niña, solo dijo que combinaba con el de Jacqueline; pero se que ella me esconde algo.

Lyla era lo mas fantástico del mundo, una niña muy viva y despierta, y sobre todo muy inteligente. Sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer para poder tener las cosas y no solo llorando. Me gustaba estar con mi pequeña.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?- le pregunte, se que es muy bobo hablar así con una bebé, y muy cursi hacer esa pregunta, pero: no puedo evitarlo.

Mi princesa movió los brazos y rió dándome a entender (creo yo) que si.

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo_

_Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras_

_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo_

_Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

-te amo, te amo, te amo – repetía mientras el daba unos besos de esquimal, que por cierto le encantaban. Después la alce y comencé a soplar en su estomago asiendo que se carcajeara y colocara sus pequeñas, hermosas y frágiles manitas en mis mejillas para pararme - ¿Qué paso, ya te cansaste? – le dije a su carita roja de cansancio, ella solo quito su manitas de mi. Y volví a soplar de nuevo.- vamos ya a ver a tus tíos.

-Emmett, deja que yo acomode la corbata.- pidió Edward al novio que se enredo los dedos en la ya mencionada prenda.

-Emmett, de verdad, deja que te acomode Edward. No puedes ni con tu propia alma. – apoye al mas joven del grupo.

-Jacqueline, preciosa ¿vienes a ver a tu tío Emmett?- llego el susodicho arrebatándome a mi hija de los brazos – tu eres la única que logra tranquilizarme. Mi muñequita de porcelana

-La cual sabe perfectamente cuando le quieres asustar- dijo Ed acercándose a la pareja.

Esta preciosura de niña nos había robado el corazón a todos. Fue sorprendente como nos unimos a esta familia y como nos aceptan pero ¿Quién rechazaría a dos bellezas como mi esposa y mi hija?

_Que me da la luz_

_Que hace despertar_

_Que me aleja de la oscuridad_

_Que me llena de calor el mundo_

_Para que no pierda el rumbo_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

-Ya me tengo que ir – comunico Edward besando a mi niña.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte

-Voy por mi cita de esta noche – dijo

-¿Otra chica? –

-Sí, Emmett, no me quedo con la primera que encuentro. Tengo que "buscar opciones- aplico el doble sentido a la palabra

-¿Y quien es hora?- la curiosidad me gano

-Jessica Stanley – respondió y se fue

-¿Qué le paso a este chico?

-no lo se, pero espero que no sufra por sus acciones- conteste – ahora a arreglarte la corbata por que ya es hora de irnos – comencé mi labor – y tengo entendido que quien llega tarde es la novia no el novio

-sí, pero ahora seremos diferentes todo ser estilo Emmett y Rose.

Comenzamos a reír de sus locuras.

--

La fiesta era agradable. Todos disfrutando, Abby y Nim bailando solas ya que yo ya me había cansado y estaba abrazado de mi esposa y mi hija en sus piernas.

Alice se molesta conmigo al ser protector con ellas, pero ¿Cómo voy a actuar después de perderla?

Es la sensación más horrible que he tenido en mi vida:

**FB.**

**Entre al cuarto, y vi a Alice tirada gritándome, y vi salir agua de su cuerpo; fue cuando lo entendí pero mi cuerpo no quería responder. Ella cerró los ojos y callo lentamente al suelo.**

**-¡¡AYUDA!!- grite. Llegaron casi todos y salimos directos al hospital de Carlisle que se encontraba trabajando y ya estaba avisado.**

**Estaba tremendamente asustado ya que no reaccionaba, ni con alcohol ni con nada.**

**Gracias a la ayuda de Carlisle me dejaron meterme al quirófano y puede ver lo que les hacían.**

**Cuando salio mi niña fue maravillosa, su llanto era un cántico angelical. Pero no puede ser feliz mucho tiempo ya que la maquina empezó a pintonear muy feo y vi el rostro de los médicos la cara de preocupación.**

**Mi corazón también dejo de latir cuando unos doctores las dieron por muerta. **

**Pero Carlisle siguió luchando y con el varias enfermeras, dos minutos después, el sonido de su corazón latió con el mió. **

**FFB.**

-Ahora señoras y señores la pareja recién casada nos abrirá la pista con el vals tradicional.

-lamento decir que no es tradicional – Emmett le quito el micrófono al DJ – pero esto es con todo mi amor, cariño.

Comenzó la música Rock, tenia que ser "_todo será estilo emmett y rose" _me había dicho.

Era sorpréndete saber que Emmett cantaba rock y mas sorprendente que lo hacia tan bien. Tomo a Rose de la cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente por la pista de baile.

Como un rayo de luz entrando en la oscuridad

En mi vida entraste tu y todo empezó a cambiar

me arropaste en tu calor y entendí que tendría frió

sin ti

Comenzamos a soñar con un mundo entre los dos

una extraña comunión entre la luna y el sol

Diferentes y a la vez atrapados por una pasión

sin fin

La soltó y comenzó a cantarle y a bailar al ritmo de la musía. Los dos se veían bien y muy felices.

Y a veces yo pienso

que todo esto acaba mal

volar tan cerca del sol solo me puede quemar

es tarde para escapar

te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior

quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón

te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior

quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón

el corazón...

Nunca pensé que a ella le gustara este tipo de música y menos que la sabia bailar, pero estando con Emmett cualquiera se puede acostumbrar y si se la canta creo q seria fabuloso.¿le gustaría a Alice que hiciera eso?

Y a veces yo pienso

que todo esto acaba mal

volar tan cerca del sol solo me puede quemar

es tarde para escapar

te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior

quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazon

te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior

quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazon

te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior

quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazon

te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior

quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón.

Todos estallamos con aplausos. Lo había hecho, había roto la tradición, la rutina y una guitarra ¿de donde saco una guitarra?

Después de eso la fiesta continúo perfectamente.

-Jasper, que gusto verte por aquí – saludo el jefe Charlie – pero que digo si la que se casa es tu hermana

-Sí señor, pensé que no iba a herir – dije

-así era, pero ya que llego mi hija quise presentarle al pueblo – reímos ante su comentario ya que tenia razón TODOS estaba aquí.

-¿y quien es su hija jefe de policía Swan? – pregunto mi esposa

Llego ante nosotros una joven cabello castaño, un poco mas alta que Alice, de ojos chocolate y bonita.

-Mucho gusto soy Bella Swan – se presento y se puso mas roja que un jitomate.

Si el sonrojo de Alice cuando la conocí me pareció sorprendente, esta niña la dejaba atrás y por mucha distancia.

-Alice, pequeña vamos a bailar – pidió Edward llegando con nosotros.

-yo ya me voy- se despidió Charlie. Al irse su hija detrás de él no pudo ya que mi amada la detuvo.

-Perdón hermanito pero voy a bailar con Jasper esta pieza, ¿Por qué no bailas con Bella y le dices como es por aquí?

-No, yo no se bailar señora Whitlock – tartamudeo la chica

-Dime Alice, señora me hace sentir vieja.

-No te preocupes por no bailar yo te guiare - coqueteo Edward con la hija de mi jefe.

Sin esperar respuesta Alice empujo a la chica y Edward la tomo de la mano jalándola a la pista

-Eso es trampa – le susurre a mi hada

-Lo se – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa - Ahora vamos a bailar ya que ese fue el pretexto.

When these pillars get pulled down

It will be you who wears the crown

And I'll owe everything to you

**Cuando estos pilares hundirse**

**Serás tú quien lleva la corona**

**Y yo me debo todo a ti**

How much pain has cracked your soul?

How much love would make you whole?

You're my guiding lightning strike

**¿Cuánto dolor ha roto el alma?**

**¿Cuánto amor te haría todo?**

**Tú eres mi rayo de orientación**

I can't find the words to say

They're overdue

I'd travel half the world to say

"I belong to you"

**No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir**

**Están atrasados**

**Yo viaje la mitad del mundo para decir**

**"Creo en ti"**

And she attacks me like a Leo

When my heart is split like Rio

And I assure you my debts are real

**Y ella me ataca como un Leo**

**Cuando mi corazón está dividido, como Río**

**Y le aseguro que mis deudas son reales**

Ella pego su delicado cuerpo al mió y nos meneamos deliciosamente al ritmo de la canción.

I can't find the words to say

When I'm confused

I travel half the world to say

"You are my muse"

**No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir**

**Cuando estoy confundida**

**Puedo viajar la mitad del mundo para decir**

**"Tú eres mi musa"**

[Mon Cœur S'ouvre à ta Voix]

Ah! Réponds,

Réponds à ma tendresse

Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse!

Réponds à ma tendresse!

Réponds à ma tendresse!

Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse!

**[Mi corazón se abre a tu voz]  
¡Ah! Ayuda  
Responde a mi amor  
Vierta mí, me sirve una bebida!  
Responder a mi ternura!  
Responder a mi ternura!  
¡Ah! Sírveme** **un trago**!

I belong

I belong to you

**Yo pertenezco**

**Creo en ti**

Mire al rededor y vi la gran familia que conformábamos. Ahora solo falta esperar que nos depara el futuro, pero con mi psíquica; estaba prevenido.

* * *

**Aah estoy muy muy feliz chicas, me hablaron el miercles que me quede en la universidad: ya soy UNIVERSITARIA. Ahora ya me siento con ganas de hacer cualquier cosa jaja.**

**Pero también estoy triste por que el Martes vino aquí a México MUSE, y si por SM me volví fanática, pero no fui al concierto por falta de dinero y por q como aun no sabia que me había quedado, no me dieron permiso.**

**También quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto aun RR que me mandaron apenas un tan "ANONIMO":**

**Se muy bien que cada quien tiene sus personaje sy gustos pero eso no kiere decir q este mal o no, la verdad Bella no es uno de mis personajes Favoritos, la verdad seria unos de los peores por eso no la pongo muy seguido. Pero esta bien es tu forma de pensar.**

**Bueno chicas, este no es el final jaja sera el prox capi, y habrá un especial ED/Bella. **

**Bueno las dejo sin antes pedir que me dejen comentarios criticas y todo lo que quieren decirme.**

**Las quiero besos **

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOK HALE**

**LUISA**


	30. NUESTRO DESTINO FINAL

**ES EL FINAL CHICAS**

**Mil gracias a ustedes por estar aquí.**

**Ahora solo queda seguir.**

**Personajes de S.M yo solo modifico su vida.**

**Canciones**

**1.- loco extraño – Sandoval**

**2.-la fuerza del destino – adrian y cynthia**

**3.- gracias a ti – W y Y ft Enrique Iglesias**

**También me gustaria que escucharan la de "gracias" de patricia manterota, seria como la versión femenina. Besos**

****NUESTRO DESTINO****

**EDWARD POV. **

Muchos se preocuparon y criticaron mi nueva forma de vida pero no la entendían.

No es que me gustara mucho actuar como un play boy, pero ¿de que otra forma podía salir de ese embrollo?

Trate de ser yo al inicio de clases y no lo logre como yo esperaba, las chicas no dejaban de molestarme, me tenían asfixiado, acorralado. No aguante y decidí convertirme en lo que ellas querían y así por lo menos dejaron de molestarme tanto.

Quisiera poder explicar

Como me pude enamorar

De alguien que tan solo es

La voz, la letra y nada mas

Pero al parecer me pase de la raya. Cambiaba de chica cada día y si de plano no estaban buenas o eran lindas ni al medio día llegaba. Ya no me importaban sus sentimientos, ni su forma de pensar. No me importaba nada, solo su cuerpo, a veces su forma de besar.

Tal vez me has hecho comprender

Que sin Tocarte puede ser

La historia de un amor

Que se nos alimenta al corazón

Para muchos también contaría la manera en que se mueven en la cama. Para ellos es así, la verdad aun no he tenido nada con nadie, al estar a punto de… salgo con algún pretexto, la mayoría de veces con la ayuda de mi celular. Calculo cuanto tiempo necesita la chica en turno para calentarse y coloco una alarma para fingir que es algo importante. No siempre acierto, he fallado como 5 de… he perdido la cuanta. Pero con ayuda celestial Alice me habla para que valla a su casa y salgo victorioso, feliz, y sin remordimientos.

Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar

De volver a entregarme

Y tú me das las palabras que

Gritaran muy fuerte un yo te amo

Aun así las chicas siguen tras de mi, y he escuchado por los corredores que yo soy todo un tigre en el sexo la pregunta seria ¿Cuándo lo hice, o con quien, o como?

No busco la respuesta de esa pregunta, no me interesa. Espero que entrando en la universidad las mujeres que estén conmigo tengan las hormonas controladas ya que ahora estoy con pubertas.

Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír

Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño

Soy tu idea y tu imaginación

Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos

Y podre darte un poco más de todo

Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…

Todo cambio de nuevo, volví a ser yo otra vez, volví a pensar en las demás personas, volví a hacer el tipo que se preocupa por su familia, por su reputación por todo. Y solo por algo fue ese cambio, seria mejor decir alguien: ISABELLA SWAN, Bella.

Y aunque tal ves nunca te vi

Yo se que vivo para ti

Lo supe desde nací lo supe

Y ahora estoy aquí

Ella reacomodo mi camino.

Desde aquel baile en la boda de Emmett y Rose –hace medio año – no pude separarme de ella.

Fue una gran coincidencia –_las coincidencias no existen, todo esta escrito (lindas palabras de la hadita de la familia)- _o suerte los dos entramos a la misma Universidad, diferente carrera pero estamos juntos. Se que con ella es mi vida y mi felicidad.

El tiempo se tardo en llegar

Quizá nos hizo esperar

Y mira que casualidad

Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar

Seriamos la familia perfecta.

Familia en la que tengo un Hermano que nunca desee, ni soñé –pero quiero aunque trato de no demostrarlo – una prima que ahora es mi cuñada. Un duendecillo diabólico que a pesar de ser madre es un torbellino, pero es mi mejor amiga y en quien confió plenamente. Y creo que piensa lo mismo de mi ya que "confeso" su pequeña aventura con su suegros

-¿Qué crees que piense Jasper?, de seguro dirá que estoy loca- grito con pánico

-Alice, te conoció saliendo del manicomio. No te preocupes: él ya sabe que estas loca

Dice que no sabe como reaccionara y que no quiere saber, no puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

Jasper por su parte es un tipo tranquilo que me ayuda en lo que puede y me da uno que otro consejo con las chicas.

Y lo mas impórtate de mi familia – aparte de mis padres – Mi pequeña Lyla, esa sobria hermosa que me hace feliz y que hoy cumple la fabulosa edad de 1 año.

Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar

De volver a entregarme

Y tú me das… Las palabras que

Gritarán muy fuerte un yo te amo

-¿Adonde vamos? –pregunto Bella irritada

-A un lugar especial – respondí sin darle mucha atencion

-Edward tenemos que llegar ala fiesta, no ir paseando por ahí y por allá – estaba enojada, se notaba

-Solo nos pararemos 5 minutos.-en eso sonó mi móvil. Un mensaje.

"_te quiero aquí en 15 min., así que apúrate con lo que vas a hace. La niña ya tiene hambre y también Emmett así que si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias… Rápido."_

Remitente: Alice.

Tendría que ser mas rápido de lo planeado.

Estacione mi amado volvo y me fui a su lado para abrirle la puerta. Ignorándola por los nervios que tenia la adentre al bosque.

-¿Edward que pasa? Me estas asustando.

-No, no quiero eso- me detuve, habíamos llegado al prado que desabrí en mis escapatorias. – No quiero que te asustes, ni que temas.

Caminamos hasta llegar en medio. Me senté y a ella a enfrente de mi.

Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír

Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño

Soy tu idea y tu imaginación

Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos

-No soy la persona que tu creíste ver en mi, y te lo he demostrado, te he demostrado que no soy ese chico que juega con la mujeres. Antes lo fui pero he cambiado y todo por ti.- hablaba deprisa, no podía calmarme – Isabella Swan, tu eres mi sol, mi luna, mi vida, mi existencia y hoy en este momento te pido que me aceptes en tu vida, por lo menos como el novio que te llamara cada día y noche repitiendo lo mucho que te ama, el que obedecerá lo que tu ordenes. Dime que aceptas ser mi novia, y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y podré darte un poco mas de todo

Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…

Su mirada se torno borrosa por las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos. Mi corazón achico al ver esa imagen. No me gusta verla llorar.

-Entiendo si lo que tu no sientes lo que yo. Y comprenderé si ya no quieres que me acerque a tu lado- mi voz se volvió mas lenta y baja mientras hablaba y mi corazón lloraba por dentro.

-Calla tonto – me regaño la chica que amo. – Lo que me dices es tan hermoso que me deja sin palabras. Nadie me había dicho tantas cosas tan hermosas. – tomo mi rostro en sus suaves manos. –Acepto ser tu novia.

Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír

Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño

Soy tu idea y tu imaginación

Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos

La bese, nos besamos y lo mas maravilloso del mundo no se comparaba con esto. A regañadientes me tuve que separar.

-Es hora de irnos si no quieres quedarte viuda antes de… - me quede callado, aun no llegábamos hasta ahí. Pero como me gustaría unir mi vida con ella

-si será mejor ya irnos - susurro toda sonrojada al entender lo que estaba apunto de decir.

Y podré darte un poco más de todo

Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…

_4 años después_

**ALICE POV**

-¿Jasper puedes ayudarme a servir? – le pregunte a mi esposo que estaba cuidando la puerta.

-¿No contratamos meseros?-

-Sabes que no, es una fiesta pequeña, ayúdame – le pedí y fue a entregar los platos que tenia. Esta fiesta me estaba acarreando varios problemas.

Llegue con Jasper que aun no se movía de la puerta.

-Amor – roge

-Ya voy- dijo como un niño pequeño

-Comandante whitlock, señora whitlock – saludo uno de los invitados - ¿Saben donde esta Lyla?

-estas buscando a Kevin – corrigió mi celoso

-No señor, busco a Lyla – rectifico Dany

-Esta en el brincolin – le dije yo

-Gracias – se hecho a correr

-Esta es la fiesta de Kevin no de Lyla, ¿Cómo puede buscarla a ella? – hablaba enojado y no se a quien le preguntaba.- Además ¿Quién es él?

-Se llama Daniel, va en el salón de tu hija y el quiere ser su novio

-mmm Daniel. ¡¡¿Novios?!! Están muy pequeños para eso – no hay nada mas tierno que un padre celoso de su hija de 5 años -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es un noviazgo de pre-escolar, y ella me lo dijo hace dos noches.

-¿Te dijo que eran novios? – que dramático se estaba poniendo

-NO. Me dijo que se lo había pedido y que ella respondió que le contestaría en la fiesta de su primo.

-¿Y que le dijiste?, ¿Le diste permiso?

-Le dije que ella era muy lista y sabia lo que quería o no. Así que conociendo a mi hija como la conozco: ya tienes yerno.

-¿Cómo yerno? No, no, no, no. ¡¡Es muy pequeña!!

-Ya dramático reparte esto en la mesa de los Weber.

Y sin dejarlo comentar algo más me fui de ahí. Entre a la cocina donde se encontraban las chicas. Rose, Bella, Romy y Esme.

-… y entonces brinque y le dije que si – todas empezaron a gritar después de que Romy terminara el relato de cómo acepto casarse.

-Eso es injusto, yo tendría que estar presente cuando lo contaras- hice un pequeño berrinche.

-Alice tardaste mucho y ya tenia ganas de contarle a alguien. Más tarde te lo cuento a ti solita ¿sii? –

-Esta bien, pero me lo contaras –la hice prometer

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho? - pregunto Rosalie viendo hacia fuera – No solo ibas a darle la charola a Jasper

-Si pero digamos que tuvimos un pequeño problemas de celos – sonreí al recordar a mi oji-azul

-¿Quién estuvo coqueteando con quien? – cuestiono Bella

-Lyla con Daniel – respondí sin darle importancia

-¿Cómo se entero? – Rosalie seguía viendo hacia el brincolin

-Daniel le pregunto por ella y le tuve que contar lo que pasaba

-Y creo que él ya esta buscando mas guaruras para su niña. – intervino Rosalie mirando con mas interés hacia a fuera.

Todas fuimos de comunicativas a ver porque era el comentario.

Cerca del brincolin se encontraba Jasper junto a Emmett quien traía cargando a Caro la segunda hija de 8 meses de Rose y él. Los dos estaban mirando hacia el juego donde estaban los demás niños. Pude visualizar a mi hija corriendo y de tras de ella Daniel junto con Kevin que era idéntico a su padre.

Emmett le hizo señales a su hijo y Kevin fue a su encuentro.

El trío de hombres comenzaron a platicar y señalar al pretendiente de Jacky. Emmett coloco dos de sus dedos en sus ojos y después señalo el juego, Kevin se cuadro y regreso al ya mencionado juego haciendo pasos de luchador de la WWE caminado al Rin.

-Tengo el presentimiento que Caroline será mas sobreprotegida que Lyla – comento Esme riendo por las actuaciones de los padres de la familia – Carlisle nunca fue así, pero creo q es porque fue un hombre y no una niña la que tenía que cuidar. Ahí la celosa fui yo.

Se volteo para ver cariñosamente a Bella la cual, se alejo del grupo y se agacho demostrando claramente la timidez y vergüenza que sentía por…

Solté un grito ahogado al tener rápidamente una visión.

-¡no! ¡sii!

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Rose

-Bella ¿tienes algo que contarnos? – pregunte ignorando a Rose

-¿Creen que también Edward sea celoso? – tímida y roja, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-No lo se mi niña, yo reo que si – contesto Esme ya que era quien mejor conocía al aludido. -¿por que lo preguntas?

-Lo sabremos pronto – mas roja no podía estar alguien normal - en 7 meses y medio

El griterío ocupo todo el lugar y después todas comenzamos a abrazar a nuestra amiga.

-Un bebé, otro bebé en la familia, un nieto biológico, que emoción – lloriqueaba Esme.

-Hoy sesión de mujeres, los hombre se encargaran de los niños- planee rápidamente, esto teníamos que disfrutarlo. Además a los hombres les tocaba cuidar a los niños por una vez en la vida.

Bueno no, eran muy lindos y lo hacían siempre.

**JASPER POV.**

Estaba vigilando a mi hija, estaba muy chica para tener novio apenas tenia 5 años, no sabe nada sobre eso, era mi princesita. Ese tal Daniel no es lo apropiado para ella.

-Hola- susurro Edward que estaba muy extraño, como ido

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunte

-Voy….

-A partir el pastel – grito la Rubia de la familia.

Y los niños como si fueran a no se que, salieron del brincolin. Kevin di un gran salto para colocarse en los brazos de su padre, bueno uno por que el otro lo ocupaba su hermana.

-Papiii- me grito mi princesa corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos. – tío Eddie.

-desvió su camino hacia mi, para ir con su tío consentido – tío voy ha….

Edward tapo sus labios con un dedo el gesto de callar, y mi niña tapo su boquita con las dos manos conteniendo la risa.

-Es un secreto- susurro el chico

-¿Qué es un secreto? – pregunté mientras mi nena venia a mis brazos.

-Papá si es un secreto, no se cuenta – me enseño Lyla

-Perdóname pequeña ahora ya no se me olvidara – Edward estaba viendo a las mujeres de nuestra familia que salían con todos los trastes para la partida.

-Nos vemos en la noche – dijo el pequeño joven y se fue a ayudarle a su prometida.

-Papá si no te apuras no alcanzaremos pastel – me reclamo mi hija

-Claro que si, no seas exagerada – dije mientras besaba su cabezota

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos cantando las mañanitas a Kevin.

Era fabuloso pertenecer a algo y ahora Forks era nuestro.

Carlisle, era medico del hospital

Esme, remoladora de interiores.

Emmett, entrenador de la preparatoria.

Rosalie, maestra de artes de la primaria

Edward aun estudiaba, le faltan 3 años para graduarse como medico general igual que su padre.

Bella –desde hace un año prometida de Edward- también estudia y le falta un año para salir con la licenciatura de literatura.

Alice, es maestra de danza del pueblo. La mayoría de la gente esta en sus clases – yo no puedo escapar-

Y yo soy el comandante del pueblo. Charlie Swan aun sigue siendo el jefe.

Nuestros retoños seguían creciendo. Mi Lyla se va para la primaria en unos meses. Y seguía siendo hermosa. Tenía unos poderes extraordinarios. Al parecer saco los de sus padres ya que podía ver lo que estaba por suceder, no todo como su madre pero acertaba mas que ella. Y por mi lado podía controlar a los demás aunque no se si sea que solo con ser ella lo conseguía.

Kevin un año y meses más chico que mi niña era parecida su padre. Y no solo físicamente – cosa que era mucha como una gota de agua a otra- sino también en su comportamiento. Pero con suerte también saco un poco mas de responsabilidad de su madre.

La más pequeña Caroline, hermosa y rubia como su madre. Inquieta y coqueta. Le gusta que la traigan cargada y sobre todo los hombres.

-¿Cómo fue que nos dejamos convencer tan fácilmente? –pregunto Emmett acostando a la niña en la cuna.

-déjame ver.

"A mi padre, la verdad no quiero saber con que lo convenció mi mamá – dijo Edward – a Jasper… sabes que cualquier cosa que diga Alice es ley así que no le resulto tan difícil – me dijo mis verdades – a ti, fue muy difícil. Pero rápidamente con un castigo de dos días de dormir en el sillón - todos hicimos una mueca de asco.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto otra vez el entrenador

-Por que sabia que necesitaba hablar con ellas – la mirada y sus sentimientos cambiaron, acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de mi hija que dormía en sus brazos.

-A ver sábelo-todo, ¿de que tenían que hablar?- volvió a preguntar Emmett, sentándose junto a Carlisle y le quito a su niño que dormitaba en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Es que… yo…- miro a todos y después a mi hija

-Ya habla, no nos dejes en suspenso – le pedí

-Hijo a mi tampoco me gusta esperar mucho – lo regaño Carlisle

-voyaserpadre- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas lo entendí. Todos estábamos con los ojos abiertos

-¿vas a que? – otra ves Emmett

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntamos Carlisle y yo juntos

-Las escuche cuando fui a dejar la bandeja que me diste – se refirió a mi. –tiene mes y medio.

Me pare le quite a mi niña de los brazos y le dio un abrazo

-Felicidades – lo felicitamos

-ja, ustedes se comieron la torta antes del recreo – se burlo Emmett señalándonos a los dos – aprendan de mi. Yo después de casado

-cállate Emmett – le gritamos los dos haciendo que Kevin y Lyla despertaran.

¿Cómo habíamos preparado esto en 1 hora y media?

Fácil: el amor lo puede todo.

-Aun siguen despiertas – susurro Edward acomodándose el bajo.

-Es mejor – dije – Emmett ahora prende la camioneta.

-a partir de ahora empiezo a amar el cacharro de Bella – dijo Emm al terminar de bajar su batería e ir al frente a hacer lo que le pedí.

-Chicos, se que estoy mas viejo que ustedes y que no tengo el "ritmo" pero ¿Por qué me toco cuidar a los niños? – la cara de Carlisle no tenia precio

-Papá hablamos de esto camino para acá. No tenemos con quien dejar a los niños, además tu también estarás presente – le recordó Edward.

-Hay movimiento chicos- nos aviso Emmett al ver la cortina moverse. Sabíamos que veían la camioneta pero no a nosotros, y eso era bueno.

-a sus posiciones – pedí. -¿listos? 1 – Mire a Edward – 2- ahora a Emmett -3 -la ventana -4

Comencé a tocar con los demás siguiéndome

**Y****o**

Desde que te vi me cambio la vida…

Le diste color a mis mañanas frías…

**Emmett**

Tú sola presencia roba mis sentidos

Porque yo presiento que llevas contigo…

Algo que es muy mío.

Tienes algo extraño en esa mirada

Que noche tras noche intento adivinar

Las chicas salieron en ese instante, todas con pijamas, tubos y Rose con un bate de béisbol.

**Edward**

Tú eres el motivo por el que yo vivo, yo doy lo que

Tengo por estar contigo vida mía,

Me desangro lentamente si no estás…

Un segundo solamente un segundo les tomo bajar tres pisos y salir al porche para vernos.

Mi hada no dejaba de brincar

**Los tres**

Porque presiento que tú ya eres mía

Porque la fuerza del destino

Te ha traído a mí

Para q tu sonrisa ilumine

Así mis días…

Para q esos ojos lindos como estrellas

Sean la luz de mi camino

En las noches que no estás…

**Edward**

Porque el amor sincero es para siempre

Porque tu llevas la promesa de lo nuestro

Allí en tu vientre…

Bella bajo sus manso al ya mencionado lugar y abrió los ojos mas de lo que yo hubiera imaginado

**yo**

Porque tus labios me lo han dicho

Yo se que también me quieres…

**Ed y yo**

Porque este lazo indestructible es

Más fuerte… Que tu y yo…

**Los tres**

Es la fuerza del destino...

Era fabuloso ver a las chicas gritando por nuestras locuras. Bella no cabía de la emoción. Se nota que esto le tomo de sorpresa.

**Carlisle**

Llevas en tus manos el control de mi alma…

y tu voz se ha vuelto mi debilidad…

Eso quiere decir que no quiere quedarse afuera del grupo. Es fabuloso oírlo cantar, tiene una buena voz.

**Yo**

Porque el sol se esconde tras esa sonrisa

Por besarte toda tengo tanta prisa…

Vida mía, hasta el viento me molesta si no estás…

**Emmett**

Porque presiento que tú ya eres mía

Porque la fuerza del destino

Te ha traído a mí

Para que tu sonrisa ilumine

Así mis días…

**Edward**

Para que esos ojos lindos como estrellas

Sean la luz de mi camino

En las noches que no estás…

Camino despacio hacia acercarse a su novia

Porque el amor sincero es para siempre

Porque tú llevas la promesa de lo nuestro

Allí en tu vientre…

**Carlisle **

Porque tus labios me lo han dicho

Yo se que también me quieres

Porque este lazo indestructible es

Más fuerte

Que tu y yo…

Es la fuerza del destino...

**Los cuatro**

Porque presiento que tú ya eres mía

Porque la fuerza del destino

Te ha traído a mí

Para que tus cabellos se columpien en mis deseos…

Para q esos ojos lindos como estrellas

Sean la luz Y sean mi guía en las noches que no estas…

**Edward**

Porque el amor sincero es para siempre

Porque tú llevas la promesa de lo nuestro

Allí en tu vientre…

Porque tus labios me lo han dicho

Yo se que también me quieres

**Emmett**

Porque este lazo indestructible es

Más fuerte

Que tu y yo

**Yo**

_**Es la fuerza del destino.**_

No es por presumir, pero como grupo, seriamos los mejores.

Cada una de las mujeres llego hasta su respectiva pareja. Acomode la guitarra en mi espalda para poder abrazar a mi hada.

-Te amo- susurro

-Igual yo- la bese como si fueran siglos los que no la había tenido conmigo.

-¿Y los niños? – oí pregunta a Esme

-En el volvo, durmiendo.

-Creo que no todos. – conteste viendo a mi hija y su primo mirándonos por la ventana.

Alice llamo a los niños y ellos no lo necesitaban dos veces para bajarse del carro y correr hacia nosotros.

- papi, papi. Tocaste precioso y cantas lindo.

-Gracias nena. – mi esposa y mi hija se abrazaron y comenzaron a platicar de cómo nosotros nos enteramos del embarazo de Bella.

Mire los alrededores. Ahí se encontraba lo que nunca creí tener, me hallaba un lugar donde nunca creí pertenecer. En el patio de la casa se encontraba Mi Familia.

Una familia adoptiva que es maravillosa que te olvidas que no están emparentados con sangre. Mi abuela y Abby, fallecieron hace dos años, pero no me deprimí por que sabia que no estaban solas y que yo tampoco lo estaba, sabia que estaban felices y orgullosas y eso era lo mejor.

-Nunca creí que la vida me tenia preparado esto – le comente a Alice viendo a mi hija correr hasta su primo.

-Era NUESTRO DESTINO estar juntos

-y así será siempre – cuando lo dije su rostro se contrajo, lo cual me asusto un poco -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, olvídalo – y me beso.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero nuestro amado publico desea otra pieza musical - ¿Por que Emmett siempre tenia que interrumpir?

-Si, toca algo hermoso.

-Tus ordenes son deseos para mi. Te amo.

Nos acomodamos de nuevo. Solo que ahora Carlisle si estaba en su lugar: el volvo cuidando de Caroline.

-1,2,3,4.

Eres Mi Sol De Cada Día

Eres Una Mujer Ejemplar

Verdaderamente Eres Una Luchadora

Has Sabido Luchar Conmigo

Defenderme, Enamorarme, Respetarme

Gracias Por Estar Aqui..

Señoras y Señores, Enrique Iglesias

**(**Tube q copiarla como va, y no me gustaría remodificarla, pero aun así imagínense diciendo sus propios nombres jaja**)**

Senti Frio Pero Me Abrigaste

He Caido y Tu Me Levantaste

Una Mujer Con Determinación (Gracias)

a Mi Vida Le Dio Dirección ( W, Yandel)

Senti Frio Pero Me Abrigaste

He Caido Y Tu Me Levantaste

Una Mujer Con Determinacion (Aja)

A Mi Vida Le Dio Direccion

Es fabuloso saber que pertenezco a algo. Y más es saber que pertenecen a mí.

_**FIN**_

Gracias a Ti, Hoy Soy Feliz

Cuando Llegaste Aprendi a Vivir

Y Es Que Gracias a Ti (Gracias)

Hoy Puedo Ser Feliz

Cuando Llegaste Aprendi a Vivir

OhhhhOhh

(Princesa)

una sonrisa (por favor)

sacerdotisa,

eres mi reina, mi todo

mi princesa sumisa

me plancha la camisa pa' que la acompañe a la misa

siempre con una risa

mami chula mi dulce brisa (Bebe)

y antes era malo

hoy quiero ser bueno (tu sabes)

consiente de que aveces yo desenfreno

cuando me toca y me habla me tranquilizo y me freno (gracias)

que no se hable mas

ella es la dueña de mi terreno

**Mil mil gracia s a todas ustedes por seguir mis locuras, por apoyarme y ayudarme.**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews que me alegraron la vida.**

**Gracias por leer una parte de mi. Son importantes como nadie. **

Gracias a Ti, (Gracias a Ti)

Hoy Soy Feliz, (Hoy Soy Feliz)

Cuando Llegaste

Aprendí a Vivir

Y Es Que Gracias a Ti, (Gracias a Ti)

Hoy Puedo Ser Feliz

Cuando Llegaste

Aprendí a Vivir

(cierra Tus Ojos y Piensa Algo)

**Romy92, kahia-chan ****Fran Ktrin Black****, ****Mznickwhite****, ****Maane deLaasa****, afrika,** **Serena Princesita Hale****, Desiré , ****NatsuAlice-Quirky**** ,** **Strangeeers****, ****Andrea Masen**** , ****Esme Anne -Jacqueline-**** , ****.hale****, cocol,** **keren cullen, ****Nessy Hale Uchiha****, PaaO, nessy, ****PrincesitaRota22****. **

Un Homenaje

(Escuchame Bien)

mi mami tiene coraje

cambio de mi lo salvaje (ja)

ella tiene el brebaje (aja)

que me pone mal (Tu Lo Sabe)

y empiezo a temblar

y empiezo a viajar

y no quiero aterrizar

tremenda amante

que tal sin ella agonizante (No Es Lo Mismo)

lo que siente mi corazón

por ella es gigante

dame un shoc al corazón

de pasión fulminante

ven conmigo

y de la cara no me quites el guante

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock****, clan, Danh, Bella de Cullen, ****Demi Jonas Cullen****, ****NessieCullen27****, tanya cu llen black, ****I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy****, ****Jos WeasleyC****, ****x****FreakyPhsychicx, ****Alexa Hiwatari****, ****ener-aj****,** **Yessi94****, ****christti****, ****Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt****, ****JneLizzie****, ****maryna whitlock****, ****terra2012****, ****maryl0u****, ****Dayan Hale****, ****KarmyCullen****, **

Hay Veces Que Pedimos Demasiado

Sin Dar Nada a Cambio

No Dejemos Que Muera Este Amor

eres muy simple, muy sencilla,

y a la ves demasiado grande

ehhh…algo perfecto (princesa)

Senti Frio Pero Me Abrigaste

He Caido Tu Me Levantaste (Gracias)

Una Mujer Con Determinacion

A Mi Vida Le Dio Direccion (Yo Se Que Eres Tu)

Y Solo Tu, Y Solo Tu, Eres Mi Sol De Cada Dia (Aja)

Y Solo Tu, Y Solo Tu, Eres La Llave De Mi Vida

(Yandel)

Gracias a Ti, (Gracias a Ti)

Hoy Soy Feliz, (Hoy Soy Feliz)

Cuando Llegaste

Aprendí a Vivir

Y Es Que Gracias a Ti, (Gracias a Ti)

Hoy Puedo Ser Feliz

Cuando Llegaste

Aprendí a Vivir

y Solo Tu, y Solo Tu, Eres Mi Sol De Cada Dia

y Solo Tu, Y Solo Tu, Eres La Llave De Mi Vida….

y Solo Tu, y Solo Tu, Eres Mi Sol De Cada Dia

y Solo Tu, Y Solo Tu, Eres La Llave De Mi Vida….

**Mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, espero q no me halla saltado a alguien.**

**Seguiré**** con mi otra historia, la verdad aun no se si haré continuación pero a lo mejor si, si leen verán q la reacción de Alice no es la adecuada ja. **

**Ahora les pido que me ayuden a sacar los 200 RR, solo me faltan 10 ¿siii??**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Un favor ¿podrían pasarse por mi one-shot "el hada y el mago" me encantaría que me dijeran como les pareceré.**

**Espero sus reviews diciendo como les pareció y otra vez gracias.**

**Con mucho amor cariño besos**

**MARY ALICE BARNDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**

**P.d Habrá un epilogo jajajajaja**


	31. EPILOGO MALO

**Personajes de S. M, yo solo juego con ellos jiji**

**Un epilogo malo**

**Narrador**

"UN HEROE ES UN HEROE, PERO TODOS AMAN A UN GRAN VILLANO"

El problema es que, aquí no hay villanos buenos. Solo unos tontos humanos queriendo destruir la felicidad de alguien.

_Recordando a una prostituta._

Lo último que se supo de ella fue que la llevaron unos policías.

El castigo solo era una pequeña detención, como susto. Pero nuestra querida mujer –nótese el sarcasmo- es un poco desesperada. Golpeo a los encargados de la justicia haciendo que la detuvieran por 18 meses.

La mexicana no duro lo que los documentos decían, ya que con su basta experiencia "ayudo a los policías a ayudarla" así que en el reclusorio permaneció solo 12 meses y dos semanas. Hay que aclarar que ya los cuidadores de dicho lugar no querían que se fuera le agarraron "estima" y les dolió mucho – literalmente- su partida.

Nuestra morena no se daba por vencida, ella quería a nuestro protagonista para ella y no iba a dar por vencida ni aunque le cayera un rayo del cielo. Bien pues, regreso de nuevo al lugar donde sostuvo esa pequeña pelea con (según ella) un duende de jardín, mas plano que una hoja de papel.

La calle no cambio en casi nada. Por fin llego a su destino pero había lago diferente.

La casa había cambiado, el exterior era renovado.

– Ni aunque cambies de fachada diez mil veces, te separaras de mi – rió para si misma.

Como buena señorita educada, toco el timbre deseando quien abriera fuera su Mayor para no hacer tanto escándalo. O ya con mala suerte la elfo domestico –estilo Harry Potter- y terminarían los asuntos que dejaron pendientes. Pero rogaba al cielo que no fuera unas de a las viejas, no quería portarse como una loca frente a sus futuras abuelitas políticas.

Pero ninguno de los mencionados salio, sino una chica de cabello rojizo ¿acaso había cambiado de esposa?, por lo menos esta tenia mejor cuerpo que la enana.

– Buenas tardes, ¿busca algo? – pregunto la mujer

-Buenas tardes, si busco al señor Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock – contesto María

-Oh, el señor Jasper.- sonrió la mujer de la casa – Se mudo hace ocho meses. Cuando mi esposo y yo compramos la casa se fueron. Él y su familia. Al parecer estaban preocupados por su esposa, no se que pasaba pero temían que algo el pasara al bebé.

¿Bebé? ¿Cómo madres se le ocurría darle un hijo a su hombre?

-Que lindo, un hijo – no creo que hay alguien más hipócrita que esta vendedora de cuerpo - ¿Y no sabe para donde se fueron? Me gustaría saber como están.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no nos dijeron nada. Y si no le molesta tengo cosa que hacer – la ama de casa vio las malas intenciones de la visita y decidió alejarse

-Por su puesto, lamento molestarla. – y así se fue de la casa

"Así que se fueron" pensó "pero te encontrare Jasper Whitlock, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"

No nos aburriremos contando cada lugar donde la vendedora de cuerpos hacia sus paradas, visitas y formas de conseguir dinero así que pasaremos rápidamente al momento culminante.

Un año después. _– Lyla tiene año y medio_ –

Cansada de su larga búsqueda decidió instalarse en un hotel de la ciudad de Port Ángeles.

La mujer salia a comprar un poco de ropa al centro comercial. Y fue el tan inesperado encuentro

-Rosalie, no me harás rogarte, tienes que comprar ropa nueva – dijo una mujer empujando la carreola donde llevaba a su hija.

-No Alice, ya tengo suficiente, solo venimos a apartar la cuna – respondió su amiga rubia la cual estaba embarazada.

-No seas rejega Rose, vamos a comprar un ese conjunto que vi, te quedara a la perfección.

"Los encontré" pensó la mexicana observando a las mujeres. Así que apresuro el paso para acercarse más a ellas. Pero antes de que llegar un sonido de llanto salio de la carriola.

Las mujeres se apresuraron a ver que pasaba mientras la prostituta se quedo petrificada ya que el llanto la asusto.

-¿Lyla cariño que pasa? – la pequeña cargando a un apequeña de cabello rizado y negro como la madre.

Aun estando en los brazos de su madre seguía llorando, poco después la madre de la niña para un taxi y se subió seguida por la futura madre.

-No te perderé de nuevo y también acabare con esa bastarda que tienes de hija, maldita duende.

Se hecho a correr detrás del taxi, repentinamente el taxi dio vuelta, la prostituta se resbalo al dar la vuelta, y callo en la carretera.

La pequeña del taxi se calmo un poco al saber que el peligro que las acechaba a ella y a su madre habida desaparecido.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pregunto la rubia llamada Rosalie refiriéndose a la pequeña

-No lo se – dijo la bajita. después las dos vieron por el retrovisor el acumulo de gente – Espero que no haya alguien herido. – y volvió a concentrarse en su hija.

(Lyla tebe poco de hber nacido)

Nuestro empresario Ryce Kinght II ha sido demandado por maltrato familiar, y al igual que nuestra prostituta le redujeron a un año, del cual lleva 2 meses, de abuso en la prisión donde esta. Maquinando en su mente como hara sufrir a la mujer que lo ha dejado así.

Tardándose mas de lo esperado para poner su plan en marcha

Y por ultimo, el villano que mato al doctor Fredd.

Después de una pequeña leccion la cual lo dejo invalido unos días, regreso a Oxford con su novia Victoria mintiéndole que le habian robado y con ella buscan la mejor forma de recobrar lo que le quitaron y vengar que este pequeño joven rubio no pueda tener herencia.

Así termina esta historia. Con un gran final feliz a los protagonistas y un mal final a los antagonistas.

Pero la vida sigue dando vueltas, y el futuro no esta escrito en piedra.

**Hola aki ya esta el final, se ha acabado y solo m q da decir de nuevo gracias.**

**Espero q con este pueda alcanzar los 200 RR**

**Gracias, gracias, mil gracias**

**Otra cosa, quiero hacer publicidad a un proyecto que estoy haciendo, es un concurso llamado "the best deaht of Bella" y como se explica es la mejor muere de este personaje.**

**Espero q participen este es el link, ya saben junten los espacios**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net /u/2468153

**las kiero**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
